


Annabelle, oh Annabelle

by Spinnchen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Geschlechtsumwandlung, M/M, Siebtes Schuljahr, Zaubertrank, magische Wesen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 51,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinnchen/pseuds/Spinnchen
Summary: Annabelle Carter macht an Hogwarts ihr letztes Jahr. Sie ist hübsch, hat langes braunes Haar, Sommersprossen und tiefgrüne Augen... und ein ganz schön männliches Geheimnis.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Harry James Potter war gerade siebzehn Jahre alt geworden, als er das erste Mal Malfoy Manor besuchte. Er hatte Voldemort ein paar Monate zuvor vernichtet und bald würde er sein letztes Jahr in Hogwarts beginnen, jedenfalls hoffte er es zu können... zu dürfen.  
Ganz klar brauchte er vorher Hilfe bei einer ganz bestimmten Sache und die erhoffte er sich von der Familie Malfoy.  
Auch wenn sie sich nicht immer besonders grün waren, in den letzten Monaten aber hatten sie zumindest brieflich etwas Kontakt.  
Und nun hoffte er wirklich darauf, dass sie ihm helfen konnten... wenn nicht, dann musste er es bei jemand anderes versuchen. Und die Chance von diesem „Jemand“ Hilfe zu bekommen, war eigentlich noch geringer.  
Seinen ganzen Mut zusammen nehmend klopfte er an der großen, alten und hölzernen Tür des Haupthauses an. Er war noch nie im Malfoy Manor gewesen, vor der Schlacht hatten die Todesser dort Remus Lupin gefangen gehalten... aber bei der Rettungsaktion war Harry nicht dabei gewesen. Luna erzählte ihm nur, dass Lucius ebenfalls im Haus war, sie sah und sie nicht aufhielt. Für einen angeblichen Todesser, einem „Freund“ von Voldemort, eine sehr große Geste, etwas was man von ihm sicher nicht vermutete.  
Bis zur Schlacht jedenfalls nicht, danach erfuhr man das die Malfoys, genau wie Severus Snape, Spione für die gute Seite waren. Trotzdem mussten sich alle Malfoys erstmal freikaufen, Draco bekam einen Prozess und Harry sagte zu seinen Gunsten aus.  
Sie schrieben es ihm nicht, aber er war sich sicher, dass die Malfoys ihm dafür dankbar waren. Manche Dinge musste man nicht aussprechen.  
Das Wort des Helden wog viel im Ministerium, er konnte sogar Fenrir Greyback soweit frei sprechen, dass dieser in die Kolonie der Werwölfe verbannt wurde. Das tat er für Remus, der zwar seinen Beißer nicht sonderlich leiden konnte, sich aber auch nicht dessen Tod wünschte. Durch den Biss waren sie einst geistig verbunden worden, Remus würde darunter leiden, wenn der alte Werwolf starb... und das wahrscheinlich sehr lange.  
Und auch Fenrir war nicht immer auf Voldemorts Seite gewesen, viele Gerüchte über den alten Werwolf stimmten einfach nicht. Nun durfte er zwar die Kolonie nie wieder verlassen, aber war wenigstens nicht in Askaban. Dort wo er wahrscheinlich allein wegen der Gefangenschaft nicht lange zu leben hatte.  
Harrys Wort wog wirklich viel, doch in dieser einen Sache konnte er alleine nichts tun... die Tür des Haupthauses öffnete sich und ein Hauself sah ihn fragend an.  
„Wen darf ich ankündigen“ wollte er mit vorsichtiger Stimme wissen. Dieser Hauself war auch nicht wirklich das was Harry sich vorgestellt hatte, denn das Wesen trug einen ordentlichen Anzug aus weinrotem Brokat, eine Hose und passende Schuhe. Wie ein Butler, jemand der immer die Tür öffnete und auch hochrangige Besucher bei den Hausherrn ankündigte. Wahrscheinlich konnte man Ministern und anderen wichtigen Leuten, so einen Hauself in Lumpen einfach nicht antun.  
„Harry Potter“ stellte sich der junge Mann vor und wurde ins Haus gelassen. Der Eingangsbereich bestand fast vollkommen aus weißem Marmor, die Wände, der Boden und die Decke, nur über dem Kamin hing ein großes Gemälde. Es zeigte einen Teil von Schottland und die Bäume darauf bewegten sich leicht, als würde ein sanfter Wind durch die Wipfel blasen. Vor dem Kamin stand ein Sessel, es gab mehrere weiche, braune Teppiche, trotz des weißem Marmors wirkte es recht gemütlich.  
„Setzen Sie sich, ich sage dem Herrn Bescheid“ forderte der Hauself und verschwand mit einem Plop. Harry zögerte, dann setzte er sich in den Sessel und starrte auf den Kamin, in dem natürlich kein Feuer brannte.  
Es war Sommer, selbst in diesem recht kühlen Saal war es zu warm für ein Kaminfeuer, sicher aber würde es im Winter ständig brennen.  
Was machten die Malfoys eigentlich mit einem solch großen Raum? Nur um Besucher zu empfangen, dafür war er zu schade, vielleicht feierten sie auch hier... Weihnachten, mit einem großen Baum eventuell.  
Wieso machte er sich eigentlich Gedanken darüber, seufzend holte er Papiere hervor, Briefe, die er mitgebracht hatte. Diese wollte er Lucius, Narcissa... oder zur Not auch Draco... zeigen. Aber eigentlich hoffte Harry auf Lucius, und er wurde nicht enttäuscht, nur wenig später kam das Oberhaupt der Malfoys in den Eingangsbereich und sah seinen jungen Besucher fragend an.  
„Was führt Sie zu mir, Mr. Potter. Draco ist mit seiner Mutter ins magische Paris gereist, zum Einkaufen“ erklärte er sachlich, sicher vermutete er, der Held wolle Draco sehen. Harry zuckte fast schon erschrocken zusammen, war das alles wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen? Vielleicht wäre seine zweite Möglichkeit, doch die bessere gewesen... nein, dort wollte er wirklich nur dann hingehen, wenn er sonst nirgends Hilfe fand.  
„Ich habe ein Problem und ich brauche Hilfe dabei“ Harry atmete tief durch und stand auf, die Briefe hielt er dabei fest in der Hand.  
„Dann sollten wir in mein Arbeitszimmer gehen“ nickte Lucius ernst und deutete auf einen Flur:  
„Dort können wir in Ruhe über alles reden und dann bin ich mir sicher, dass ich Ihnen helfen kann.“


	2. Chapter 2

Harry saß wie ein Häufchen Elend am Schreibtisch von Lucius Malfoy, in dessen Arbeitszimmer. Es war kein sonderlich großer Raum, aber vollgestopft mit Büchern, und Unterlagen, bis unter die Decke. Selbst auf dem Schreibtisch stapelte es sich wild, eigentlich hatte Harry dem Malfoy etwas mehr Ordnung zugedacht... er war doch sonst immer so diszipliniert.  
Andererseits, eigentlich kannte Harry den Vater von Draco gar nicht richtig und er wusste nicht wie Lucius zuhause war, dann wenn er sich nicht öffentlich zeigte.  
„Um was geht es“ wollte das Malfoyoberhaupt wissen und stellte eine Tasse Kakao vor Harry ab, sie dampfte etwas, roch stark nach Schokolade... eindeutig war sie nicht gezaubert worden. Jedenfalls nicht von Lucius, sicher aber von einem Hauself.  
„Also“ Harry atmete tief durch und legte die Briefe auf die einzige freie Stelle, die auf dem Schreibtisch noch geblieben war, direkt neben seiner Tasse:  
„Seit ich aus dem Krankenhaus wieder... also... ich wohne im Grimmauldplatz.“  
„Davon habe ich gehört, Severus hat dich und Remus besucht“ Lucius nahm die Briefe an sich und sah ernst auf die Umschläge:  
„Von den Weasleys?“  
„Sie wollen Geld. Sie verlangen Geld von mir. Sie schreiben, ich hätte ohne sie niemals Voldemort besiegen können und ich wäre ihnen etwas schuldig. Sie... ich habe sie das letzte mal bei der Schlacht gesehen. Sie haben mich nicht besucht, auch nicht im Krankenhaus.“  
Harry kurierte zwei Wochen lang seine Verletzungen in St.Mungos aus. Hermine, Remus, Neville und Luna, viele Freunde waren gekommen, aber nicht die Weasleys.  
Hermine machte übrigens ihr letztes Jahr in der australischen Schule, sie wollte in der Nähe ihrer Eltern sein und zudem noch etwas neues kennenlernen. Aber sie schrieben sich regelmäßig, Harry wollte sie im nächsten Sommer dort besuchen.  
Lucius runzelte die Stirn nachdenklich und fing dann an die Briefe zu lesen.  
„Eventuell kann ich dir dazu einiges sagen“ erklärte er, während des Lesens:  
„In der Schlacht haben die Zwillinge Narcissa das Leben gerettet. Sie war schwer verletzt, vom Kampf gegen zwei Todesser, und lag am Boden. Da spürte ein weiterer Todesser sie auf und wollte ihr Leben beenden, aber die Zwillinge griffen ein, töteten den Angreifer und brachten sie in Sicherheit. Ohne sie wäre meine Frau jetzt tot, auch wenn wir schon über eine Scheidung nachdenken... Narcissa war und ist meine beste Freundin.  
Fakt ist, ich habe sie erst hier eingeladen und dann in den Laden der Zwillinge investiert, sie werden bald expandieren und haben zudem jemanden eingestellt, der in der ganzen magischen Welt nach Neuheiten und Inspiration sucht. Dieses Geschäft ist sehr vielversprechend, das wird auch am Ende meine Taschen füllen. Auch wenn es nicht nötig wäre, so etwas macht mir auch Spaß.“  
„Und...?“  
„Meine Bedingung war, dass sie nichts mehr an ihre Eltern zahlen und sie sind darauf eingegangen. Kurz nach der Schlacht schrieb ich Arthur einen Brief, seine Antwort war, dass er sich wünschte seine Söhne hätten Narcissa lieber getötet, als sie zu retten. Außerdem erntete ich, für meinen Versuch auf Versöhnung, einige unschöne Beschimpfungen und Beleidigungen.“  
„Sie bekommen kein Geld mehr von dem wirklich gut laufendem Geschäft, deswegen wollen sie es von mir“ staunte Harry, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet... aber solch eine Handlungsweise passte auch zu Arthur und Molly. Sie meinten es wahrscheinlich noch nicht mal böse, aber waren auch nur auf ihren eigenen Profit aus.  
„Wahrscheinlich um ihren derzeitigen Lebensstandart zu halten“ nickte Lucius:  
„Wie du weißt, hat jedes Mitglied des Ordens einen kleinen Lohn erhalten...“  
„Ja, Remus möchte das in ein eigenes Geschäft stecken, sobald er sich stark genug dafür fühlt.“  
„An was denkt er?“  
„Das weiß er noch nicht. Sehr wahrscheinlich aber in der Winkelgasse, er will im Grimmauldplatz wohnen bleiben.“  
„Ich werde ihm schreiben, eventuell übernimmt er eine Zweigstelle der Zwillinge, in Hogsmeade oder ähnliches. Mit einer Wohnung dazu. Aber nun zu deinem Problem, du weißt nicht was du machen sollst?“  
„Ich will ihnen kein Geld geben. Wofür auch immer sie das geschenkte Geld verprasst haben, ich habe nicht vor ihnen auch nur einen Knut zu überlassen. Ich bin vermögend, ja, aber ich werde nie vernünftig arbeiten können, nicht wenn ich in England bleiben will. Ich bin Harry Potter, egal was ich mache, man wird von mir verlangen dabei immer ein Held zu sein. Ein perfekter Held. Dieses Geld wird meine Versicherung sein, selbst ein ordentliches Leben zu haben. Zwar nicht im gigantischem Luxus, aber doch auch nicht in vollkommener Armut.“  
„So wird es sein“ nickte Lucius zustimmend:  
„Schreib mir eine Vollmacht über dein Verlies und gib mir deinen Schlüssel.“  
Harry schwieg, öffnete langsam dem Mund, aber dann nahm er Papier und Feder und schrieb die Vollmacht. Die Malfoys waren unendlich reich und brauchten sein Geld nicht, egal was Lucius vor hatte, er würde sich nicht an Harrys Geld bedienen.  
„Ich werde dein ganzes Geld auf ein neues Verlies verschicken und du bekommst einen neuen Schlüssel. Dann werde ich einen Teil deines Geldes investieren, es wird sich dadurch vermehren, sollte ich Verlust machen, ersetze ich es dir. Aber ich werde es so sicher wie möglich einsetzen, wahrscheinlich in Gold und Honig, das läuft immer. Gleichzeitig mit dem Schlüssel schicke ich dir auch dein Geld für die Zeit in Hogwarts mit. Ich denke mit dreihundert Galleonen kommst du bis Weihnachten hin, oder?“  
„Ganz sicher“ nickte Harry, damit konnte er Hermine auch ihr Weihnachtsgeschenk nach Australien schicken:  
„Aber ich weiß noch gar nicht, ob ich überhaupt nach Hogwarts gehen kann. Das ist mein zweites Problem, Ron und Ginny werden dort sein, wenn nicht Ron... sollte er abbrechen... dann aber definitiv Ginny.  
Die Ginny, die auch immer noch denkt, ich stehe auf sie. Das ist aber ganz sicher nicht der Fall. Sie darf noch nicht abbrechen, sie muss nach Hogwarts kommen. Und dann werden die Geldforderungen wieder im Raum stehen.“  
„Du willst nicht abbrechen, oder?“  
„Nein“ Harry schüttelte entschieden den Kopf:  
„Natürlich könnte ich es, denn eine Arbeit kommt wohl wirklich nie in Frage, aber... es ist auch etwas was ich für mich tun muss. Ich will Hogwarts nicht das letzte mal bei der Schlacht betreten haben, ich brauche einen Abschluss in dieser Sache. Hogwarts war für sehr lange Zeit meine Heimat gewesen, ich kann es nicht so hinter mir lassen. Und vielleicht hab ich doch noch mal eine Chance etwas zu arbeiten, da brauche ich das Zeugnis. Die Welt verändert sich immer weiter, schon im nächsten Jahr könnte mir kein Hahn mehr hinterher krähen.“  
„Das glaube ich nicht, aber du hast recht, du solltest den Abschluss machen“ Lucius stand auf und betrachtete eine Weile seine Bücher und Unterlagen, aber sicherlich nicht weil er dort die Antwort suchte. Er musste nachdenken, Harry saß währenddessen still auf seinem Stuhl und trank von dem Kakao, eindeutig von Hauselfen gezaubert.  
„Ich habe eine Idee“ freute Lucius sich plötzlich und mit einem breiten Grinsen kehrte er zurück zum Schreibtisch:  
„Ich habe die perfekte Idee, und eventuell erfährst du so auch etwas über die Motive der Weasleys, das dir bisher verborgen blieb. Komm mit.“  
Er deutete auf die Tür des Arbeitszimmers, Harry stand verwirrt auf und folgte dem Malfoyoberhaupt durch die Gänge des Manors.  
Was machte er eigentlich wenn er von Narcissa geschieden war und Draco im nächsten Jahr eventuell auszog? Alleine wollte doch niemand auf diesem riesigen Anwesen wohnen... das war doch sicher auch einem Malfoy viel zu einsam.  
„Wird Ihre Frau nach der Scheidung ausziehen“ wollte Harry unterwegs wissen, ein bisschen Smalltalk schadete nicht.  
„Sehr wahrscheinlich. Sie hat davon gesprochen eines der Sommerhäuser zu nehmen, ich schenke ihr eines... das was sie möchte. Sie soll ihr Geld nicht für ein Haus ausgeben müssen, auch wenn sie wahrscheinlich die nächsten hundert Jahre im Luxus lebt. Sie hat ja auch noch einen Großteil des Black-Vermögens und bekommt von mir Unterhalt.“  
„Draco wird sicher auch bald ausziehen“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft.  
„Er will das Manor, nach seiner Schulzeit, er sagt es ist genau richtig für eine große Familie. Das ist mir ganz recht so, ich selbst werde dann schon längst nicht mehr hier wohnen. Mir ist nach einem Haus in Hogsmeade, die Stadt wächst, viele Geschäfte haben sich dort angesiedelt und ich bin noch kein Rentner. Ich neige sogar mich doch noch irgendwann mal verlieben zu wollen.“  
Harry schwieg, er wusste natürlich das die Heirat zwischen Narcissa und Lucius damals arrangiert wurde, und er wünschte jedem sich irgendwann mal verlieben zu dürfen... auch Lucius Malfoy.  
Dieser öffnete nun eine Tür, dahinter war eine Treppe in die Tiefe, durch diese kamen sie tief hinunter in die Gewölbe unter dem Haupthaus.  
„Hier ist es unheimlich“ stellte Harry sofort fest, ihm fröstelte etwas und eine recht unangenehme Gänsehaut bildete sich auf seinen Armen.  
„Hier ist es so unheimlich, dass sogar Severus hier ungern runter geht. Draco war noch nie hier unten, er gruselt sich schon bei den Erzählungen darüber. Früher haben alte Malfoys hier ihre Feinde gefoltert und getötet.“  
Harry war die meiste Zeit auf seinem Zimmer gewesen, als der Professor zu Besuch in den Grimmauldplatz kam. Zwar begrüßten sie sich, tranken zusammen Kaffee, aber länger als zehn Minuten konnte Harry dem Zaubertränkemeister nicht in die Augen sehen. Es war immer noch etwas zwischen ihnen, und doch... hätte Harry bei Lucius keine Hilfe gefunden, er wäre zu Severus gegangen.  
„Ich kann es ihm nicht verdenken“ seufzte der junge Held:  
„Was machen wir hier unten?“  
„Wir holen zwei Tränke“ erklärte Lucius grinsend:  
„Der eine Trank wird dir ein unbeschwertes und freies Jahr in Hogwarts bescheren, der andere ist ein Gegentrank dafür. Severus kennt die Tränke, aber wenn du es klug anstellst, wird er auch nicht merken das du den einen genommen hast. Ansonsten dürfte niemand diese Tränke kennen. Ich wette du wirst einiges an Spaß damit haben.“  
„Womit?“  
„Damit das du ein Mädchen sein wirst.“


	3. Chapter 3

Zwei Stunden später waren Draco und seine Mutter, laut einer Hauselfe, zurück aus Paris und sofort machten sich das Malfoyoberhaupt, und sein Gast, auf den Weg zum ehemaligen Erzfeind des jungen Helden. Mittlerweile bekam Harry etwas leckeres zu essen und dachte intensiv über seine zukünftigen Möglichkeiten in Hogwarts nach. Über den Trank, aus dem malfoyschen Keller, redeten sie nicht mehr. Das wollte Lucius erst tun, wenn sie mit seinem Sohn sprachen.  
„Draco“ Lucius klopfte an der Zimmertür seines Sohnes an und hatte nicht nur Harry dabei, sondern auch zwei Phiolen mit Tränken darin. Einer war rot, der andere blau, ganz klar zu unterscheiden und vor allem nicht zu verwechseln. Der rote machte einen Mann für unbestimmte Zeit zur Frau, der blaue hob das Ganze wieder auf.  
Noch wusste der junge Held nicht wie er darüber denken sollte, aber irgendwie empfand er es auch als interessant. Allein der Gedanke undercover nach Hogwarts zu gehen und ein ganz anderes Leben zu erleben...  
Und das als Frau, welcher Mann hatte schon eine solche Chance?  
„Dad, Harry“ Draco sah danach aus als hätte er gerade seine Einkäufe sortiert, Harry klappte beim Eintreten in das Zimmer der Mund auf. Die Wände waren tapeziert mit... Besen. Mindestens hundert Flugbesen hingen an den Wänden des Zimmers, mit beschrifteten Tafeln versehen, wie in einem Museum.  
Dazu gab es nur ein einfaches Bett, einen Schreibtisch mit Stuhl und zwei Kleiderschränke. Eine weitere Tür, wahrscheinlich führte diese zu Dracos eigenem Bad... diese Besen. Harry konnte nicht anders, er ging zu seiner Wand und las die Tafel unter einem schneeweißen Besen.  
„Das ist ein Unicorn 3000, die gibt es nur in Kanada“ erzählte Draco sofort:  
„Dad hat ihn mir zum letzten Geburtstag geschenkt. Gerüchte sagen, man kann damit die Schallmauer durchbrechen.“  
„Hast du es nicht ausprobiert“ wollte Harry sofort wissen.  
„Bist du wahnsinnig, der kostet dreißigtausend Galleonen. Den fliege ich sicher nicht, der ist viel zu wertvoll“ ächzte der junge Malfoy sofort, Lucius schmunzelte aber nur.  
„Ich sage immer, er soll die Besen auch mal fliegen“ nickte Dracos Vater lächelnd:  
„Aber stattdessen hängen sie hier und werden von ihm persönlich poliert.“  
„Die Hauselfen können das nicht“ klagte Draco sofort und wurde dann ernst:  
„Was macht ihr hier? Ich bin echt erschöpft, Mum hat mich durch das ganze magische Paris gezerrt.“  
„Wir haben eine Bitte an dich. Das hier sind zwei Tränke“ erklärte Lucius und setzte sich einfach auf das Bett seines Sohnes:  
„Der rote macht einen Mann zu einer Frau, der blaue macht es rückgängig. Harry wird den roten nehmen und als Mädchen sein letztes Jahr absolvieren.“  
„Wieso“ staunte Draco verwirrt.  
„Das ist eine komplizierte Sache“ seufzte Harry und setzte sich, etwas sehr vorsichtig, auf den einen Stuhl:  
„Es geht um die Weasleys. Aber ich bin noch misstrauisch, was ist wenn einer der beiden Tränke nicht funktioniert? Und ein Mädchen zu sein, ist auch nicht gerade einfach für einen Jungen. Was ist mit dem Schutzzauber auf dem Mädchenschlafsaal? Der könnte mich enttarnen.“  
„Der funktioniert nur auf körperliche Merkmale, wenn du die nicht mehr hast, wird er dich durchlassen“ überlegte Draco ernsthaft:  
„Und er funktioniert nicht bei Homosexuellen. Das habe ich schon bei Blaise gesehen, er kann zu den Mädchen wann immer er will, oder eher... wenn sie ihn lassen. Das Ganze würde wirklich sehr interessant werden, auch allein schon weil es ja niemand erfahren darf. Du musst einen neuen Namen annehmen, am Besten eine andere Brille tragen und dich auch mehr weiblich verhalten.“  
„Mädchentoilette“ murmelte Harry leise.  
„So ist es“ nickte Lucius zustimmend:  
„Deswegen weihen wir ja Draco ein. Und er wird den blauen Trank für dich verwahren und ein wenig auf dich aufpassen. Solltest du aus irgendeinem Grund die Sache abbrechen müssen, oder wollen, kannst du dich an ihn wenden. Dich nach Hogwarts zu bekommen ist für mich einfach, ein oder zwei Minister werden eingeweiht, Männer denen ich vollkommen vertraue. Dann gilt alles was du in Hogwarts machst auch für dich, nur die Abschlussprüfung wirst du dann als Harry absolvieren müssen.“  
„Bis dahin hast du die Sache aber sicher geklärt“ bestimmte Draco:  
„Die Zwillinge sind okay, aber die gehen ja nicht mehr zur Schule. Ich nehme an dein Problem sind Ginny und Ron?“  
„Ginny mehr als Ron, denn ich glaube er wird abbrechen. Und wenn nicht, es geht ja nicht nur um Geld, sondern auch um die Tatsache das Ginny glaubt ich würde sie lieben.“  
„Sie wollen Geld von dir“ Draco erhielt die Briefe und überflog sie kurz:  
„Das ist schon dreist, und davon einmal abgesehen hättest du es wahrscheinlich auch ohne sie geschafft.“  
„Wenn ich Voldemort auf dem Schlachtfeld lebend erreicht hätte, ohne Remus und den Professor wäre das nämlich nicht geschehen. Und auch ihr habt einen großen Teil dazu beigetragen, mehr als die Weasleys. Wobei ich da nicht von Fred und George rede, es geht um die anderen aus der Familie. Es ist wirklich dreist.“  
„Und auch sie haben das Geldgeschenk vom Ministerium bekommen“ Draco runzelte die Stirn:  
„Hast du eigentlich auch was bekommen?“  
„Nein.“  
„Nein“ brachten Lucius und sein Sohn gleichzeitig hervor.  
„Ich habe nichts bekommen, kein Geld und keinen Dank. Nicht mal einen warmen Händedruck“ erklärte Harry sachlich:  
„Ich würde das Geld nicht nehmen wollen, und eigentlich haben sie schon genug für mich getan... besonders was die Prozesse angeht... aber nein, es hat sich noch niemand bei mir bedankt.“  
„Wahrscheinlich sieht es das Ministerium als selbstverständlich an. Du warst der Auserwählte, es ist deine Pflicht gewesen uns alle zu retten... kann mir gut vorstellen, dass sie genau so denken“ seufzte Lucius:  
„Andererseits hat dein Wort auch ein hohes Gewicht, Draco würde sonst hier nicht sitzen, stattdessen wahrscheinlich in Askaban. Und wenn ich an Fenrir denke...“  
„Das habe ich nur für Remus getan, der nicht will das der alte Beißer stirbt. Und das mit Draco war für mich eine Selbstverständlichkeit. Ich hatte mich auch darauf vorbereitet für den Professor sprechen zu müssen, aber zum Glück war das nicht der Fall.“  
„Weil er schon Jahre zuvor Beweise, für seine Arbeit, gesammelt hat, auch Erinnerungen von Dumbledore und sich selbst.“ Severus war der beste Freund von Lucius, er hätte ihn wahrscheinlich genauso freigekauft wie sich und Narcissa, aber das blieb ihm ja erspart.  
Dank der weisen Voraussicht des Zaubertränkemeisters.  
„Also machst du es“ fragte Draco neugierig:  
„Ich bewahre den Trank für dich auf und Dad verschafft dir eine neue Identität. Du solltest auch ein neues Haustier haben, Mum wird mit dir einkaufen gehen. Unterwäsche, Kleidung... du brauchst alles neu. Auch wenn es Uniformen gibt, man läuft ja nicht ständig darin herum.“  
„Ich habe da plötzlich eine ganz hervorragende Idee. Draco erinnerst du dich an die Carters“ strahlte Lucius sofort, Harry merkte dadurch das sich das Malfoyoberhaupt schnell für etwas begeistern konnte.  
„Sicher, leider sind es aber sehr unangenehme Erinnerungen.“  
„Egal, die Carters, Harry, waren einst eine reinblütige Familie aus den USA. Ein bisschen mit den Malfoys verwandt, aber auch mit den Blacks. Ihr derzeitiges Familienoberhaupt meinte aber sich mit einer Muggel vergnügen zu müssen und da seine eigentliche Frau keine Kinder bekam, haben sie den Jungen als Sohn angenommen. Der ist mittlerweile zwanzig Jahre alt und führt das Familienunternehmen.  
Wenn man das so nennen kann.  
Aber egal, wir machen dich zu einer Carter. Sag mir deinen liebsten Mädchennamen, außer Hermine und Hedwig, oder einen anderen bekannten.“  
„Annabelle“ platzte es sofort aus Harry heraus und die beiden Malfoys sahen ihn erstaunt an:  
„Hey, ich mag den Namen wirklich. Also ich würde einen Hund so nennen, oder eine neue Eule.“  
„Annabelle Carter“ überlegte Lucius ernsthaft:  
„Das ist ein sehr guter, amerikanischer Name, klingt ein wenig nach den Südstaaten.  
Ich werde zwei Dinge dafür erledigen, einmal das du nach Hogwarts kommst und zum zweiten, dass alle Briefe an die Carters zu mir kommen. Falls jemand nach deiner Herkunft fragt. Denen schreibt eh sonst keiner von hier, und wenn es doch etwas unverfängliches ist, leite ich es einfach weiter. Diese zwei Dinge sind die leichtesten Übungen für mich, der Hauptteil ist der schwierige, den hast du zu absolvieren. Am Besten gibt dir Narcissa auch einen Grundkurs darin wie man sich als Frau verhält... wenn du es machen möchtest.“  
„Der Trank kann nur mit dem anderen aufgehoben werden“ hakte Harry nach.  
„Er ist eigentlich für Männer, die sich in ihrem Körper nicht wohl fühlen“ erklärte Lucius ernst:  
„Du bekommst dadurch aber keine Gebärmutter, es ist eher etwas für Männer die denken sie wären lieber eine Frau und es mal testen möchten... bevor sie sich dann zum endgültigen Schritt entscheiden. Ein rein medizinischer Trank, deswegen haben wir ihn hier, wie so ziemlich alle anderen Tränke auch.“  
Auch so etwas gab es in der magischen Welt, für Harry war es nichts ungewöhnliches, er hatte selbst schon mal so jemanden getroffen.  
In St. Mungos, kurz nach der vollständigen Umwandlung zur Frau.  
„Aber du musst dir keine Gedanken machen“ warf Draco sofort ein:  
„Es gibt Tränke die, die Periode der Frau über Monate hinweg verhindern, du wirst dich also niemandem gegenüber erklären müssen. Ich weiß das von Mum, sie hat mir so etwas schon vor Jahren alles erklärt. Und sie wird dir auch einiges darüber sagen müssen, wie es zum Beispiel mit Bhs, und so, aussieht.“  
„Was ist mit meiner Stimme?“  
„Die verändert sich mit dem Trank, da musst du dir keine Sorgen machen“ schmunzelte Lucius:  
„Du wirst es machen, oder?“  
„Jein, wenn ich eine hässliche Warzenhexe werde, will ich mir Hogwarts nicht antun... was ist mit der Einteilung in das Haus?“  
„Die ist bei solchen Schülern nicht öffentlich, du wärst nicht die Erste, die für ein Jahr von einer anderen Schule kommt. Du wirst aber wohl wieder nach Gryffindor kommen, der Charakter ändert sich ja nicht.“  
Harry öffnete den Mund, wollte das schon bestätigen, aber dann lächelte er plötzlich und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, ich glaube Annabelle Carter ist keine Gryffindor... denn sie wird nicht denselben Fehler machen wie einst Harry Potter.“


	4. Chapter 4

Ein paar Tage später war Harry erneut bei den Malfoys zu Gast und hatte den roten Trank in der Hand. Es war soweit, gleich nachdem er sich in Annabelle verwandelt hatte, wollte Narcissa mit ihm einkaufen gehen... mit ihr...  
Daran musste Harry sich noch gewöhnen, und verdammt, Remus hielt es auch für eine gute Idee. Der Held musste ihn einweihen, sich seine Meinung dazu holen, anders ging es nicht... er kniff die Augen zusammen und kippte das Zeug dann runter.  
„Er hat ihn wirklich genommen“ staunte Draco:  
„Ich dachte echt, Harry kneift im letzten Moment noch.“  
„Das ist ihm wirklich wichtig... schaut, er verwandelt sich schon. Die Narbe verschwindet, das ist wirklich interessant. Aber vielleicht auch weil Voldemort tot ist, die Verbindung besteht nicht mehr und so ist es nicht mehr als nur eine Narbe“ stellte Lucius ernst fest und tatsächlich spürte Harry ein unangenehmes, fast schon schmerzhaftes Kribbeln im ganzen Körper.  
Instinktiv kniete er sich auf den Boden, sah dabei auf seine Hände und konnte so beobachten wie sie etwas kleiner wurden.  
„Ich schrumpfe“ presste er entsetzt hervor, das Kribbeln verstärkte sich zum Glück nicht.  
„Ich denke Mädchen die über 1,70m sind, kommen recht selten vor und es soll ja authentisch sein“ überlegte Lucius ernsthaft:  
„Noch ist alles normal, auch das dein Haar etwas länger wird. Das gehört alles zum Trank.“  
Kleiner, größer, Harry schluckte und sah auf sein Hemd, darunter fing es an sich zu wölben. Okay, er war immer noch siebzehn, das musste er dabei bedenken, hoffentlich wurde die Oberweite nicht zu groß.  
Er wollte auf keinen Fall das die Jungs in Hogwarts ihm hinterher schauten... aber zu hässlich durfte er auch nicht werden, denn das würde zu eventuellen Anfeindungen führen. Er hatte es selbst erlebt, bei Hermine, so etwas konnte ihn dann auch weinend auf die Mädchentoilette treiben.  
Das Kribbeln wurde langsam schwächer, dann verschwand es ganz und Harry betrachtete seine kleinen, aber filigranen, Finger, mit längeren, gepflegten Fingernägeln.  
Irgendwie schon schade das Nagellack in Hogwarts nicht erlaubt war, er hätte sich gerne mal so etwas auf gezaubert... nein, was dachte er denn da? Er war ein junger Mann, er lackierte sich doch die Fingernägel nicht.  
Er durfte nie vergessen, dass er eigentlich Harry James Potter war, ein junger Mann, ein Held...  
„Wow“ staunte Draco gerade, Harry richtete sich auf und sah auf sein Hemd, was sich zwar oben rum nun spannte, aber sonst zu groß geworden war:  
„Du bist echt hübsch geworden.“ Wenigstens waren seine Brüste nicht allzu groß geworden, das konnte ein Vorteil sein.  
„Wenigstens etwas“ murmelte... Annabelle... ihre Stimme hörte sich höher und weicher an, tief durchatmend nahm sie einen Spiegel von Narcissa an und sah hinein. Ihr Gesicht war runder geworden, ihr Haar bis zur Brust lang, die Augen etwas größer und sie hatte einiges an Sommersprossen bekommen.  
Eindeutig ein Mädchen.  
Sie schluckte schwer, gab den Spiegel zurück, drehte sich dann von den drei Malfoys weg und griff vorne in ihre Hose... ganz klar ein Mädchen.  
„Ich wusste das sie nachsieht“ grinste Lucius breit:  
„Aber sie ist wirklich hübsch geworden. Narcissa, hast du ein Kleid für sie, in diesen Klamotten kann sie nicht in die Winkelgasse gehen.“  
„Natürlich. Ich hole schnell was, das zaubere ich ihr passend“ Narcissa ging weg, während Annabelle versuchte ihr Hemd etwas zu richten und dabei auch dort hinein sah.  
„Ein BH wäre auch nicht schlecht“ rief sie dann plötzlich und drehte sich mit roten Wangen zu Lucius und Draco zurück:  
„Es ist okay. Ich denke das halte ich durch... jedenfalls hoffe ich das. Ich hab den Trank ja genommen, weil ich das durchziehen will.“  
„Wir müssen noch etwas klären“ bestimmte Draco:  
„Wenn du über „Harry“ reden willst, dann sagst du „in die USA“. Also wenn du sagen willst: „Es war ein Fehler, ich will wieder Harry werden.“ Dann sagst du: „Es war ein Fehler, ich würde gerne in die USA zurückkehren.“ Verstehst du, so kannst du mit mir darüber sprechen, wenn es wichtig ist. Oder unwichtig, auch eher banale Probleme können wir so besprechen.“  
„Das ist eine kluge Idee“ stellte Annabelle fest, Narcissa kehrte mit Unterwäsche und einem einfachen Leinenkleid zurück.  
„Komm mit ins Badezimmer, ich mach dir das passend und dann gehen wir gleich los. Ich zeige dir jetzt auch wie man einen BH selbst anzieht, da ist ein kleiner Trick bei.“  
Sie packte die leicht erschrockene Annabelle und zog sie ins Bad.  
„Der arme Harry“ gluckste Draco fröhlich und sein Vater grinste noch breiter:  
„Aber das wird wahrscheinlich auch das spannendste Schuljahr seines Lebens.“

„Bist du sicher, dass du Hosen und Blusen willst“ eine Stunde später standen Annabelle, Narcissa und Draco in einer Boutique in der Winkelgasse:  
„Eigentlich ist das nicht üblich...“  
„Ich bin aus den USA“ nickte Annabelle ernst:  
„Da trägt man Hosen und Blusen, das mag ich wirklich nicht für das eine Jahr großartig ändern. Ich will ja wieder zurück und dann hätte ich die ganzen Kleider an der Backe, die ich dort nicht brauche.“ Eigentlich wollte sie sagen, dass sie sich nicht mehr in einem Kleid herum laufen wollte, besonders dann nicht wenn sie im nächsten Jahr schon wieder zu Harry Potter wurde. Und tatsächlich verstanden die Beiden sofort was sie meinte, so wurde entsprechendes von Narcissa ausgesucht. Ihr Leben als Harry mit „USA“ zu beschreiben, machte es noch einmal etwas einfacher für sie, so musste Annabelle nicht ständig darauf achten ob jemand mit hörte oder nicht.  
„Wir nehmen Pastellfarben“ bestimmte Narcissa geschäftig:  
„Und ein paar Pullover für den Winter, du wirst mehr frieren als in den USA. Am Besten auch gleich einen Wintermantel. Ich bezahle dir das, mach dir keine Gedanken darüber. Es ist wunderbar endlich mal ein Mädchen einkleiden zu dürfen.“  
Narcissa strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und kam dann auch schnell mit einer zartrosa Bluse zu Annabelle, die sie in der Kabine anprobieren musste.  
„Und ich bezahle dir dein neues Haustier“ verkündete Draco vor der Kabine:  
„Das macht definitiv mehr Spaß als sich von Mum durch Paris zerren zu lassen.“  
„Du weißt schon, dass ich mit Annabelle hier drin stehe“ kam aus der Kabine heraus, Narcissa lachte aber fröhlich, sie wusste sehr gut das sie es manchmal übertrieb.  
„Ich bin euch wirklich dankbar, aber es ist nicht nötig“ kam es von Annabelle.  
„Doch“ entgegnete Narcissa:  
„Das steht dir wirklich sehr gut, es war ja auch die Idee von Lucius dich hierher zu holen. Eventuell sind Hosen und Blusen doch die bessere Wahl. Draco such ein paar Halbschuhe raus, in weiß und schwarz. Größe... siebenunddreißig. Schlicht und robust.“  
„Ich bin schon unterwegs“ Draco begab sich in den hinteren Teil des Ladens und Narcissa kam mit Annabelle wieder aus der Kabine.  
„Wir kaufen dir diese Hosen in braun, beige, weiß und schwarz.“  
„Blau bitte auch“ fragte Annabelle leise:  
„Schade das es hier keine Jeans gibt, dafür müsste ich in die Muggelwelt und dazu habe ich einfach keine Zeit.“  
„Das ist wahr, du musst noch einmal mit Lucius ins Ministerium, besonders wegen der Anmeldung in Hogwarts. Und dann ist es Sonntag schon soweit in die Schule zu fahren, oder willst du apparieren?“  
„Nein, ich fahre mit dem Zug. Ich habe gehört es soll sehr spannend sein mit dem Hogwarts Express zu fahren“ die junge Frau atmete tief durch, Draco brachte die Schuhe und sie musste damit zurück in die Kabine, diese zu verschiedenen Hosen anprobieren.  
„Das ist alles sehr gut. Ich denke mit der Unterwäsche hier haben wir auch alles, nur einen Mantel und einen Umhang noch. Dann können wir gleich weiter zum Tiergeschäft. Hast du dir schon überlegt was du haben möchtest, die Liste der erlaubten Tiere wurde ja erweitert.“  
„Das wusste ich gar nicht“ Annabelle kam in einer der Hosen, mit der rosa Bluse, aus der Kabine und betrachtete sich dort noch einmal im Spiegel:  
„Zöpfe.“  
„Zöpfe“ fragten Draco und Narcissa gleichzeitig.  
„Zwei seitliche, oder einer hinten. Das offene Haar dürfte wohl etwas stören... und ich brauche definitiv noch eine neue Brille.“  
„Das hört sich stark nach einem weiteren Einkaufsmarathon an“ schmunzelte Draco und Narcissa zauberte Annabelle einen Zopf nach Hinten.  
„Aber es lohnt sich“ bestimmten die beiden Frauen und Annabelle suchte sich dann sehr zielsicher einen schwarzen Ledermantel mit weißer Fellfüllung aus.  
Als die drei dann wenig später das Tiergeschäft betraten, trug Annabelle auch eine rundere Brille, das Gestell war etwas dicker und schwarz, es passte zu ihrem weiblichen, sanften Gesicht.  
„Also zusätzlich zu Katzen, Kröten und Eulen darf man nun auch kleine Reptilien und Schlangen bis ein Meter mitbringen. Und mit entsprechender Genehmigung auch einen kleinen Hund“ erzählte Narcissa:  
„Wie wäre es mit einem Kätzchen?“  
„Eine Katze“ Annabelle sah nachdenklich in die Box mit den Kitten, die sofort nach ihr angelten, süß waren sie auf jeden Fall alle.  
„Mrs Malfoy“ der alte Inhaber des Ladens kam zu ihnen und begrüßte die beiden Malfoys ausgiebig, dann drückte er auch Annabelle kurz die Hand:  
„Wie kann ich behilflich sein?“  
„Wir suchen ein Haustier für unsere Verwandte aus den USA“ erzählte Draco sofort:  
„Sie macht ihr letztes Jahr in Hogwarts und dafür spendieren wir ihr auch ein Haustier. Damit sie sich absolut wohl fühlt.“  
„Meine Katzen sind nur aus der besten Zucht“ pries der Inhaber sofort seine Tiere an, Annabelle hatte ein Kätzchen auf den Arm genommen und kraulte ihm den Bauch, sofort erntete sie Schnurren dafür.  
„Ich glaube eine Katze ist nichts für mich“ überlegte sie dann aber:  
„Auch wenn diese hier wirklich süß ist. Aber der Aufwand, Katzenklo, Kratzbaum, Erziehung... das will ich nicht noch neben dem Unterricht machen müssen, immerhin warten die Abschlussprüfungen auf mich.“  
„Das ist klug gedacht“ bestätigte Narcissa diese Gedankengänge:  
„Wie wäre es dann mit einer Eule?“  
„Nein“ Annabelle ging tiefer in den Laden und gelangte zu den Schlangen, wurde besonders lieb angezischelt, sofort klappte ihr der Mund fast schon erschrocken auf.  
„Was ist los“ wollte Draco sofort wissen, Annabelle antwortete nicht, sondern starrte die Schlangen mit offenem Mund an:  
„Hey!“  
„Ich...“ ächzte sie leise:  
„Ich verstehe sie nicht mehr.“  
„Weil du jetzt jemand anderes bist. Und ich glaube, eine Schlange ist auch nicht wirklich passend. Wie wäre es doch mit einer Eule, oder einem Kätzchen?“  
„Eine Eule finde ich auch nicht passend“ sie drehte sich von den Schlangen weg und ging weiter durch den Laden. Auf jeden Fall wollte sie ein Haustier haben, etwas was sie vom harten Schulalltag ablenkte.  
„Ich gehe in den Hof“ rief sie nach Vorne, sie wusste von früher noch, dass der Laden auch im Hof Tiere hatte. Zum Beispiel solche, die sich drinnen nicht wohl fühlten. Und so war es dann auch, zwischen Hühnern und Ziegen gab es einige Volieren und... einen umzäunten Auslauf mit Hundehütte.  
Es sah verlassen aus, außer das in den Näpfen Wasser und rohes Fleisch zu finden war. Also war der Bewohner wohl in der Hütte.  
„Hey“ Annabelle kletterte über die Umzäunung und wollte zur Hütte, da kam der Inhaber aber schon angelaufen und holte sie zurück.  
„Das ist nicht ungefährlich“ schimpfte er:  
„Unerfahrene haben dort nichts zu suchen, gehen Sie lieber zurück zu den Kätzchen.“  
„Was ist da drin“ wollte die junge Frau sofort wissen und ihre tiefgrünen Augen spießten den Mann förmlich auf.  
„Das würde ich auch gerne wissen und ich wette meine Verwandte kann sich das Tier auch ansehen, wenn sie es will“ Narcissa und Draco kamen dazu und sahen den guten Mann auch sehr ernst an.  
„Er steht nicht zum Verkauf, denn er geht mit dem nächsten Transport nach Kanada, dort gehört er auch hin“ erklärte dieser seufzend und schien dann aufzugeben:  
„Vor einiger Zeit ist ein kanadisches Paar hierher gezogen und hat den Kleinen mitgebracht. Illegal. Dann haben sie sich weiterer illegaler Beschäftigungen gewidmet und die Auroren nahmen sie fest, der Kleine kam zu mir.“  
„Der Kleine“ fragte Annabelle und kletterte noch einmal über die Umzäunung, hockte sich vor die Hütte und nur wenig später schaute eine neugierige, schwarze Nase hervor. Gefolgt von einem kleinen, weißen Kopf, ein Wolfskopf.  
„Ein Wolfswelpe“ staunte Draco sofort:  
„Ein weißer Wolfswelpe. Die gibt es wirklich nur in Kanada.“  
„Ja“ seufzte der Inhaber:  
„Und genau dorthin muss er zurück, ich habe ihn nur hier bis der Transport geht. Anweisung vom Ministerium.“  
Sie schwiegen, beobachteten wie Annabelle den kleinen Wolf aus der Hütte heraus lockte, er war vielleicht drei Monate alt, und dann mit dem Fleisch sanft fütterte. Es dauerte nicht lange, da fiepte er und wedelte mit seiner kleinen Rute freudig, ging dann dazu über die junge Frau ordentlich abzuschlabbern.  
„Ich denke das mit dem Transport hat sich erledigt und Lucius muss noch einiges mehr, im Ministerium, erledigen“ schmunzelte Narcissa und zückte ihre Geldbörse.


	5. Chapter 5

„Siran. Also gut, dann eben anders“ Annabelle packte den kleinen weißen Wolf und klemmte sich ihn unter den linken Arm, der daraufhin wie wild fiepte und wieder runter wollte:  
„Du gehst ja nicht freiwillig mit, da muss ich dich zwingen. Wir müssen da durch, anders geht es nicht.“ Mit diesen Worten nahm sie ihren Koffer und zog ihn entschlossen durch den Eingang zum Gleis 9 ¾. Die junge Frau konnte schon verstehen, dass der kleine Wolf Angst davor hatte, immerhin war er es nicht gewohnt durch eine Wand zu gehen.  
Und umso erstaunter war Siran dann auch, dass ihm nichts geschah und sie sich auf einem weiteren Gleis befanden. Sicher hatte er aus dieser Erfahrung etwas gelernt, etwas was er nie wieder vergessen würde.  
„Siehst du“ schmunzelte die junge Frau:  
„Es ist nichts passiert. Das geht aber nur hier, andere Wände lassen dich nicht durch.“ Es war nicht schwierig gewesen Siran in Hogwarts zu erlauben, Lucius hatte sich an die beiden eingeweihten Minister gewandt und die konnten das dann schnell für den Helden, der magischen Nation, regeln.  
Und nun war Sonntag Morgen, Annabelle und ihr fiepender Freund auf dem Weg zur Schule... die letzten Tage hatten sie im Malfoy Manor verbracht und dort bekam sie noch einen Grundkurs von Narcissa, wie man sich als Frau zu verhalten hatte.  
Auch was die Toilette und Pflege anging, den BH zauberte sie sich mittlerweile an. Warum auch immer diese Dinger einen solchen Verschluss haben mussten... und sie drückten auch unangenehm... nun gut, Draco wollte jedenfalls nach Hogwarts apparieren.  
Annabelle aber fuhr lieber mit dem Zug, auch wenn Siran sich wahrscheinlich im Abteil erleichtern würde. Sie konnte nicht von ihm verlangen solange einzuhalten, aber zum Glück kannte sie einen guten Reinigungszauber.  
Siran, der Name war eine Idee von Lucius gewesen, wo auch immer dieser ihn her hatte, es klang gut und hatte keine merkwürdige Bedeutung.  
Leise seufzend setzte sie den kleinen Wolf ab und der beschnupperte sofort interessiert den Boden, Annabelle musste ihn noch erziehen, strenger sein als sie es bei einem normalen Hund gewesen wäre... denn das war ja auch kein Hund, sondern ein Wolf. Und ein Wolf war wilder, arbeitete mehr nach seinen Instinkten und wenn man der Rudelführer sein wollte, musste man sich das auch verdienen. Annabelle musste über Siran stehen, sonst nahm er sie irgendwann einmal nicht mehr ernst und das konnte spätestens dann zum Problem werden, wenn er ausgewachsen war. Laut dem Tierheiler konnte so ein Wolf an die 1,80m Länge erreichen, dann ging er Annabelle... oder eher Harry... mit dem Kopf fast bis zur Brust, wenn er auf allen Vieren stand. Und war größer als sein Besitzer, wenn er sich auf die Hinterbeine stellte.  
Und dann wurde es wichtig, wer von ihnen das Sagen hatte.  
Annabelle sah erst auf Siran und dann an sich runter, noch trug sie eine einfache Hose und die hellblaue Bluse, später dann musste sie die Uniform anziehen... ein Rock, das was sie eigentlich vermeiden wollte, war in diesem Fall unvermeidlich. Aber es gehörte auch dazu, das hatte sie gewusst bevor sie „aus den USA“ kam und beschloss das Ganze durchzuziehen.  
„Siran, nein“ quiekte sie plötzlich auf und hielt sich den Mund zu, während sie den Kofferverschluss aus dem Maul des kleinen Wolfs befreite. Das Quieken gerade klang als wäre sie ein altes Waschweib und Siran eine Ratte, leise brummend zauberte sie eine Kau-Ente hervor und schob sie dem Wolf zwischen die Zähne.  
„Daran kannst du kauen, nicht aber an meinem Koffer. Das muss ich dir unbedingt noch beibringen“ seufzte sie, da hatte sie keine Katze gewollt, um der mühsamen Erziehung zu entgehen und bekam so einen kleinen Rabauken.  
Aber er war auch zu süß, kein Wunder das sie sich sofort in ihn verliebte. Und was wäre passiert, wenn man ihn nach Kanada zurück gebracht hätte, sicher konnte er sich nicht mehr wirklich in ein wildes Rudel integrieren, wenn er überhaupt aus einem solchen stammte.  
Der Tierheiler meinte jedenfalls, Siran habe schon alle Welpenimpfungen erhalten und sei kerngesund, nicht mal Flöhe waren zu sehen gewesen. Vielleicht stammte ja Siran auch aus einer, eventuell illegalen, Zucht.  
Siran, der sich nun intensiv der Ente widmete und dabei schmatzend neben dem Koffer lag.  
Annabelle sah auf die nahe Bahnhofsuhr, noch zehn Minuten, dann traf der Zug ein und mittlerweile füllte sich das Gleis mit Schülern, Eltern und auch Lehrern. Da musste sie auch besonders aufpassen, denn außer Draco durfte sie niemanden kennen, keine Namen wissen, nichts. Sie kam ja gerade erst aus den USA und hatte sonst keine Kontakte in Großbritannien gehabt, sie war Annabelle Carter, reinblütig und aus den USA stammend, Texas...  
Sie presste die Lippen fest zusammen, wenn sie Glück hatte kam sie nach Slytherin, so wie es der sprechende Hut für Harry Potter eigentlich vorgesehen hatte. Hoffentlich erkannte dieser sie nicht, doch wahrscheinlich, aber sicher verriet er niemandem wer da einen ganz bestimmten roten Trank genommen hatte.  
Hoffentlich, Annabelle wusste ja auch noch nicht wer der neue Direktor war. Von Lucius erfuhr sie, dass man es dem Professor angeboten hatte und dieser dem Ministerium wohl wortwörtlich den Mittelfinger zeigte. Er wollte weiter bei seinen Zaubertränken bleiben, und irgendwie konnte sie es ihm nicht verdenken... und auch ihn durfte sie nicht kennen, das wurde schwer, verdammt schwer.  
Ein dumpfer Schlag erklang, dann traf Annabelle etwas im Rücken und sie fiel nach Vorne auf die Knie.  
„Wie kann man auch so dumm im Weg stehen“ schimpfte sofort die Stimme von Ginny Weasley, das war nicht das was sich Annabelle gewünscht hatte... aber wann hatte sie schon mal Glück?  
Sie rappelte sich auf und Ginny trafen fast schon tödliche Blicke.  
„Und was soll jetzt der Blick, Dummkopf“ eindeutig war die jüngste Weasley an diesem Morgen mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden, oder sowieso schon gereizt gewesen, vielleicht hatte sie auch verschlafen und musste sich beeilen... ja eindeutig, das war es, denn sie sah schlecht geschminkt aus und das konnte sogar der Harry in Annabelle sofort erkennen.  
Sie musterte Ginny kurz, dann nahm sie ihren Koffer und zog ihn zur Seite, Siran folgte ihr mit der Ente.  
„Das will ich auch wohl gemeint haben“ schnappte Ginny, anstatt es darauf beruhen zu lassen:  
„Ich hoffe das war dir eine Lehre. Ich weiß zwar nicht wer du bist, aber anscheinend kennst du schon mal deinen Platz, du und dein hässlicher Köter. Gut für dich.“  
Annabelle presste die Lippen fest zusammen, ballte immer wieder die rechte Hand zur Faust, eigentlich durfte sie sich keinen Ärger einhandeln... es ging ja auch um ihre Tarnung.  
Aber ihr Rücken tat auch noch weh und die Hose war dreckig, eine Sekunde später landete Ginny in einer Dreckspfütze und Annabelle rieb sich die schmerzende Hand. Den Schlag hatte die Weasley verdient, und Frauen durften Frauen schlagen.  
Siran knurrte sein bösestes Welpenknurren.  
Dabei hatte er immer noch ein Bein der Kau-Ente im Maul, fletschte aber auch seine Zähnchen und grub seine kleinen Pfoten in den Boden. Aus ihm wurde irgendwann einmal sicher ein großer, starker Wolf.  
„Ich hoffe das war dir eine Lehre und das da ist genau der richtige Platz für dich“ zischelte die junge Frau der Weasley hinterher und freute sich nebenbei nichts von ihrer körperlichen Kraft in den USA zurückgelassen zu haben:  
„Komm Siran.“ Sie nahm ihren Koffer wieder, der Hogwarts Express fuhr gerade ein und nur ein paar Momente später hob sie den kleinen Wolf in einen Waggon. Den Koffer hatte ein Zugbegleiter übernommen, allein der Proviantbeutel mit Fleisch, und anderen Leckereien, blieb ihr.  
Und nun wurde ihr auch bewusst, dass sie sich Ginny Weasley gerade wahrscheinlich zur Feindin gemacht hatte. War das nun gut, oder schlecht?  
Eigentlich wollte sie doch erfahren wieso die Weasleys unbedingt Geld von Harry brauchten, warum Arthur auf die finanziellen Zuwendungen seiner Söhne angewiesen war. Die meisten seiner Kinder waren doch aus dem Haus, war es denn so teuer Ron und Ginny durchzubringen?  
Annabelle hatte doch allein für die Schulbücher, in diesem Jahr, keine fünfzig Galleonen bezahlt.  
Und Ron war bisher noch nicht aufgetaucht.  
„Ich glaube ich nehme dich solange auf den Arm, bis wir im Abteil sind“ bestimmte sie und hob sich Siran hoch, drückte ihn fest an die Brust und schob sich dann mit ihm durch die Gänge des Zuges.  
Sie waren eng und zudem voller Schüler, hoffentlich fand sie wenigstens ein Abteil mit einigermaßen netter Gesellschaft.  
Hatte sie Angst vor Ginny?  
Nein. Nicht solange sie Freunde hatte und den Zauberstab griffbereit... und außerdem, Annabelle Carter war ja auch immer noch Harry Potter.


	6. Chapter 6

„Ich glaube wir finden nichts mehr, aber das hier ist auch nicht gerade gemütlich. Wir müssen uns wohl irgendwo dazu setzen und hoffen, dass es okay wird“ seufzte Annabelle leise und lehnte sich gegen eines der Fenster im Gang, Siran hielt sie immer noch im Arm und langsam schickte sich der kleine Wolf an einzuschlafen.  
Sie war nun seit mindestens zwanzig Minuten unterwegs und der Hogwarts Express fuhr schon, sie hatten immer noch kein Abteil bezogen. Zwar gab es einige Möglichkeiten, zum Beispiel die pubertären Siebtklässler die ihr noch nach pfiffen als sie im nächsten Waggon waren... so hatte sie sich das nicht vorgestellt.  
Und dann das, die nächste Verbindungstür öffnete sich und Severus Snape trat in den Gang, in dem Annabelle stand... sofort wollte sie vor Angst erstarren, dann aber erinnerte sie sich an seinen Besuch bei Remus und daran, dass der Professor nicht wusste mit wem er es zu tun hatte.  
Lucius empfand es sogar als recht lustig seinen besten Freund nicht einzuweihen, hoffentlich empfand das der Professor am Ende des Jahres ebenso.  
Die junge Frau war als Einzige im Gang, Siran blubberte leise gegen ihre Bluse und Severus Snape hob recht neugierig eine Augenbraue.  
„Kein Abteil gefunden“ fragte er und sie nickte etwas schwach:  
„Miss Carter nehme ich an“ er hielt ihr die Hand hin:  
„Ich bin Severus Snape, der Zaubertränkemeister von Hogwarts. Lucius Malfoy ist ein sehr enger Freund von mir, er hat mir schon von Ihrem Besuch in Hogwarts geschrieben.“  
Sie drückte die Hand vorsichtig, es fühlte sich so... fremd an... vielleicht weil sie es noch nie zuvor getan hatte.  
Es war ein Neuanfang, ein richtiger und besserer Anfang als das was sie einst hatten, oder zu haben glaubten.  
„Hoffentlich erwähnte auch, dass ich bisher in Zaubertränke nie auf einen grünen Zweig gekommen bin... geschweige denn bis über die Verwendung von Drachenschuppen hinaus.“ Das war Stoff des ersten Jahrgangs, Annabelle war sich aber auch da nicht sicher ob sie sich wirklich jeden Trank merken konnte.  
„Da sind Sie nicht die Einzige“ Severus schmunzelte leicht, es sah ebenfalls fremd aus aber Annabelle wusste ja schon, dass der Professor es zukünftig etwas lockerer angehen lassen wollte:  
„Von diesem kleinen Kerl hier, hat Lucius aber nicht geschrieben.“ Der Zaubertränkemeister nahm vorsichtig Siran hoch, der daraufhin aufwachte und herzhaft gähnte.  
„Das ist Siran, ein Geschenk der Malfoys als wir zusammen in der Winkelgasse waren“ stellte Annabelle den Wolf vor:  
„Die Genehmigung für ihn habe ich schon.“ Sie schwieg, Severus antwortete ihr auch nicht, er war dazu übergegangen Siran den Bauch zu kraulen und sich an dessen fröhlichen Fiepen zu erfreuen.  
„Professor“ ertönte plötzlich die Stimme von Ginny Weasley, Annabelle sah neugierig zu ihr, Rons Schwester kam angestürmt und auf ihrem rechten Auge wuchs gerade ein riesiger Bluterguss. Außerdem war sie dreckig und das Haar zerzaust, nein... Annabelle empfand keine Schadenfreude, überhaupt nicht... so was würde sie doch niemals tun... wenn sie könnte, würde sie sich nur vor Lachen auf dem Boden krümmen und sich den Bauch halten...  
„Miss Weasley“ stellte Severus tonlos fest.  
„Diese...“ Ginny zeigte auf Annabelle und schluckte wohl die ein, oder andere Beschimpfung runter:  
„Sie hat mich geschlagen, auf dem Gleis, und mich in den Dreck geschubst. Außerdem hat sie mich verzaubert!“  
„Das ist gelogen. Ich habe dich nur geschlagen“ erklärte Annabelle sachlich:  
„In die Pfütze bist du von ganz allein geflogen und meinen Zauberstab habe ich das letzte mal vor zwei Stunden angerührt. In Malfoy Manor, um mir den Zopf zu zaubern.“  
„Malfoy Manor“ echote Ginny und schon kochte blanke Wut in ihr hoch, Annabelle konnte es förmlich in den Augen der Weasley sehen:  
„Bist wohl auch so eine dreckige Lügen-Hure wie der ganze Malfoy-Abschaum.“  
Und schon spuckte sie Annabelle voll ins Gesicht, die junge Frau aber reagierte erstmal nicht, nahm nur die Brille ab um diese an der Hose zu säubern.  
Dann wischte sie sich langsam, mit dem Ärmel, über das Gesicht und... hatte im nächsten Moment den Zauberstab in der Hand.  
„Du willst also von mir verzaubert werden“ zischelte sie schlangenhaft und schon schoss Ginny ein Knallzauber entgegen:  
„Das kannst du gerne haben. Dann ist deine Lüge wenigstens wahr...“ Und schon tanzte Ginny Weasley schreiend und kreischend durch den Gang und raus aus dem Waggon, gefolgt von einer gezielt zaubernden Annabelle.  
„Das ist ja interessant“ stellte Severus recht amüsiert fest und kraulte Siran zurück in seinen schlafenden Zustand, Annabelle kam allein wieder und ließ den Zauberstab mit einer eleganten Handbewegung verschwinden. Die hatte sie sich von Narcissa abgeschaut und noch etwas verfeinert, eine junge Frau steckte den Stab nicht einfach so weg... außer sie hieß Luna Lovegood und trug ihn hinter dem rechten Ohr.  
Aber das durfte auch wirklich nur Luna, die auch abgebrochen hatte, weil sie den Klitterer demnächst übernehmen wollte.  
„Werde ich jetzt bestraft“ fragte Annabelle mit besonders unschuldigem Blick.  
„Nein. Miss Weasley scheint vergessen zu haben, dass das Schuljahr erst heute Abend beginnt und für Sie sowieso erst, wenn sie in ein Haus eingeteilt wurden. Ich glaube der Kleine hier möchte sich an einem gemütlicheren Platz ausruhen. Darf ich sie Beide in mein Abteil einladen“ er deutete auf die Tür, aus der er gekommen war, Annabelle zögerte und nickte dann zustimmend.  
Es war nicht wirklich für sich, sie hätte schon irgendwann was gefunden, aber Siran wollte nicht mehr und zumindest konnte sie sich dort der Ruhe sicher sein.

Wenig später saß Annabelle, mit Siran, allein im Abteil des Professors. Severus wollte nachsehen ob keiner der Schüler mehr im Gang ausharren musste, sie sollte so lange in seinem Abteil auf ihn warten.  
Es war eindeutig nur für ihn, die Sitze waren mit schwarzem Brokat überzogen, die Wände mit Samt in weinrot verkleidet. Die Vorhänge an Fenster und Tür waren ebenfalls schwarz, die junge Frau sah besorgt auf den schlafenden Wolfswelpen, hoffentlich hinterließ er keine Haare auf den Sitzen.  
Andererseits, auch das konnte man wegzaubern... da hatte sie Ginny aber ordentlich Feuer unterm Hintern gemacht.  
Annabelle grinste leicht als Severus zurückkehrte und dessen Blick sofort auf Siran fiel, das Grinsen in dem Gesicht der Schülerin verschwand daraufhin gleich wieder.  
„Ich hoffe Sie kennen einen Reinigungszauber“ nickte der Professor und setzte sich ihr gegenüber, fast gleichzeitig nahm er seinen Umhang ab und zauberte ihn, mit einfacher Handmagie, an den nächsten Haken.  
„Ich denke er wird nicht viele Haare verlieren“ überlegte Annabelle ernsthaft:  
„Sorgen mache ich mir nur, wenn er mal muss.“  
„Wäre allein deswegen apparieren nicht einfacher gewesen?“  
„Ich habe gehört, die Fahrten im Hogwarts Express sind immer sehr spannend. Und bisher habe ich mich noch nicht gelangweilt, die restlichen Stunden im Manor hätte ich nicht so interessant verbracht. Ich glaube Narcissa ist schon wieder einkaufen.“  
„Zuzutrauen wäre es ihr“ bestätigte Severus ihr:  
„Wieso sind Sie aus den USA hierher gekommen?“  
„Um meinen Horizont zu erweitern, wobei das hier wohl nicht meine letzte Station sein wird, ich will nach dem Abschluss ein wenig reisen.“ Sie hatte vorher gewusst, irgendwer würde sie nach ihrer Herkunft und Zukunft befragen wollen, wieso sie nach Hogwarts ging und was sie danach tun wollte.  
„Und Sie sind eine Carter?“  
„Tatsächlich auch reinblütig“ log Annabelle, ohne rot zu werden:  
„Aber darauf lege ich keinen wert, so etwas empfinde ich auch schon recht überholt... wichtig ist doch Liebe und das eigene Wohlfühlen. Und meine Familie denkt mittlerweile genau so, wenn auch gezwungenermaßen.“  
Severus schwieg, beobachtete die junge Frau einige Momente lang, diese holte daraufhin ihren Proviant hervor, doch der Professor hielt sie mit einer Handbewegung auf.  
„Ich wette, ich habe etwas besseres“ erklärte er und stand auf, holte einen Beutel aus der Gepäckablage und reichte Annabelle dann ein großes Sandwich:  
„Das ist nicht von unfähigen Hauselfen gemacht worden.“  
„Ich habe die letzten Tage nicht schlecht gegessen, aber ja, sie machen es einfach nicht mit genügend Leidenschaft“ sie nahm das Brot an, Siran schien es auch im Schlaf zu riechen und fiepte aufwachend, hungrig, Annabelle legte ihm daraufhin etwas von seinem Fleisch vor die Nase.  
„Ich hoffe Lucius hat auch für die Versorgung des Kleinen gesorgt, auf die Jagd kann er ja wohl noch nicht gehen.“  
„Ich glaube nicht das...“ Annabelle wurde von einer kurzen Handbewegung des Professors unterbrochen.  
„Ich habe sofort gesehen, dass dies kein normaler Wolf ist“ erklärte er sachlich:  
„Das ist ein magischer Wolf aus Kanada. Er wird riesig und kann sicher schon in einigen Wochen die menschliche Sprache verstehen.“  
„Der Heiler meinte auch, dass er sehr groß wird, aber... magisch?“  
„Er kann, ab einem bestimmten Alter Menschen zu Werwölfen beißen. Diese Art gibt es in Kanada sehr oft, ich habe selbst viel darüber gelesen um eventuell einem Freund helfen zu können. Er nimmt den Wolfsbanntrank und es gäbe die Möglichkeit ihn noch einmal, von einem solchen Wolf, beißen zu lassen.“  
Remus helfen? Wie? Das war es doch auch was Harry sich immer für ihn gewünscht hatte.  
„Was würde der Biss bewirken?“  
„Er wird dann noch mal zum Werwolf, ohne die Abhängigkeit vom Wolfsbanntrank und ohne die Schäden, die dieser angerichtet hat. Aber er muss es auch selbst wollen, bisher ist er noch dagegen. Und es kann nur ein solcher, magischer Wolf tun. Es gibt sie noch in Osteuropa, aber da sind sie grau.“  
Annabelle schwieg, ob Siran Remus beißen konnte?  
„Machen wir ein Geschäft“ schlug Severus plötzlich vor:  
„Wenn du mir erlaubst immer mal wieder etwas Blut von deinem Kleinen zu nehmen, dann darfst du ihn mit zu mir in den Unterricht bringen. Ich passe dann auf ihn auf, während du keine Zeit dafür hast und werde so sehen ob ich nicht ein paar Heiltränke für meinen Freund herstellen kann.“  
„Ich nehme ihn sowieso überall mit hin“ wehrte Annabelle gelassen ab:  
„Das ist schon geregelt worden, Lucius hat einige Freunde im Ministerium. Und er soll nicht Angst davor bekommen in Zaubertränke mitzukommen, und das wird geschehen, wenn Sie ihm jedes mal Blut abnehmen.“  
„Ich mache es ganz sanft, er wird nichts merken.“  
Annabelle schwieg und spitzte dabei ihre Lippen, sah den Professor fast schon herausfordernd an.  
„Glaubst du mir nicht?“  
Annabelle schwieg, Siran verschlang inzwischen sein Fleisch und die junge Frau biss in das wirklich fantastische Sandwich.  
„Du willst mehr dafür. Gute Noten? Da bist du bei mir an der falschen Adresse.“  
„Dann ist wohl dieser Werwolf doch nicht so arm dran, wie Sie es behaupten... oder Sie einfach kein guter Freund? Dabei hat Lucius nur gut von Ihnen gesprochen“ nickte die junge Frau und ließ den Professor dabei nicht aus den Augen... und der schien langsam schwach zu werden.  
Annabelle wusste, das Wichtigste im Leben eines Slytherins waren seine Freunde, und Severus Snape war, neben Lucius Malfoy, der Inbegriff eines Slytherins.  
Zwei Paradebeispiele für Loyalität und Treue.  
„Ich sehe was ich machen kann“ gab der Professor dann auf:  
„Aber erwarte nicht zu viel... ich nehme stark an, du kommst nach Slytherin. Wenn ja, dann dürfte es nicht schwierig sein dir hier und da eine gute Note zu geben. Und dann hole ich das Blut wenn Siran gerade frisst, oder ähnliches.“  
„Im Mädchenschlafsaal? Ich nehme stark an, diese sind, wie in den USA, mit einem Zauber geschützt.“  
„Der funktioniert bei mir nicht und die Slytherins sind es schon gewöhnt, dass ich derweil einmal bei ihnen rein schaue.“  
„Also sind Sie schwul...?“  
Annabelle musterte den Professor sehr genau, sie wusste natürlich das dieser einst in Harrys Mutter verliebt gewesen war, aber Neigungen konnten sich ändern... und Beide waren damals noch Kinder gewesen. In einer Zeit, in der man in der magischen Welt für Homosexualität noch mit Heugabeln verfolgt wurde.  
„Solltest du in ein anderes Haus kommen, wirst du dich bald nicht mehr an dieses Gespräch erinnern.“  
„Ich komme nicht in ein anderes Haus“ sie biss in ihr Sandwich, ob Lucius wusste das Severus schwul war? Wenn ja, dann konnte er es sicherlich akzeptieren. So waren Slytherins nun mal, und nun hatte sie auch die Chance dies alles persönlich zu erfahren. Mit den Malfoys hatte sie sich schon mal gut angefreundet, und wenn Severus ihr auch in einem Jahr nicht böse war, dann konnte sie das alles „mit in die USA nehmen“.  
„Dessen bin ich mir auch gerade ziemlich sicher.“  
„Haben Sie schon etwas über den neuen Direktor gehört? Ich musste mir jedenfalls erzählen lassen, Sie hätten den Ministern den Mittelfinger gezeigt, als diese Ihnen den Posten angeboten haben.“  
„Das ist aber nur die halbe Wahrheit, ich habe die Minister auch als Brut unschöner Mütter bezeichnet...“  
„Unschöne Mütter?“  
„Die Wörter die ich wirklich in den Mund genommen habe, sind nichts für die Ohren einer Lady“ nickte Severus leicht amüsiert und widmete sich dann ebenfalls einem Sandwich. Einem mit Putenfleisch, und so dauerte es nicht lange, da hatte er Siran auf dem Schoß.  
„Nein, Siran“ Annabelle packte den Welpen im Nacken und hob ihn zu sich rüber:  
„Hier wird nicht gebettelt.“ Sie holte von seinem Fleisch hervor und legte es ihm hin, wurde aber besonders lieb angewinselt. Doch da blieb sie hart, ein bettelnder Riesenwolf war nichts was sie sich für die Zukunft wünschte.  
Und da gab Siran auch schon auf, beschnupperte sein eigenes Fleisch und verschlang es gierig.  
„Vielleicht bin ich gar keine Lady“ überlegte Annabelle ernsthaft:  
„Aber es ist wahr, ich will es gar nicht wissen. Ich kann es mir aber auch gut vorstellen... und, wissen Sie etwas über den neuen Direktor?“  
„Er stammt aus Rumänien und soll bisher noch nicht mal Lehrer gewesen sein. Aber ansonsten ist das Ministerium sehr überzeugt von ihm.“  
„Ist es nicht ungewöhnlich, dass er vorher kein Lehrer gewesen ist?“  
„Ungewöhnlich ja, aber er wäre auch nicht der erste. Er muss nur sehr gute Referenzen haben, vielleicht den Professor in etwas gemacht, dann kann man das Ministerium sicherlich überzeugen.  
Was möchtest du machen, nachdem du durch die Welt gereist bist?“  
„Das weiß ich noch nicht, vielleicht fällt mir unterwegs etwas ein. Ansonsten geht es sicherlich wieder in die USA zurück.“  
„Ich wette Siran wird es auf den Reisen auch gefallen, und dann in den USA.“  
„Ich hoffe es“ nickte Annabelle und aß das Sandwich auf, dabei bemerkte sie die Uhrzeit:  
„Ich glaube es wird Zeit für die Uniform.“  
„Soll ich kurz rausgehen?“  
„Nein, Sie sind doch schwul“ die junge Frau stand auf, zauberte und vergrößerte damit die Uniform aus dem Beutel heraus, zwei Zauber später hatte der Professor sie für eine Sekunde in Unterwäsche gesehen und sie trug eine neutrale Uniform. Die Abzeichen und Farben bekam sie erst nach der Einteilung, etwas unbehaglich zupfte sie an ihrem Rock. Severus hatte sich nicht einen Millimeter bewegt, er war also wirklich nicht interessiert an einer hübschen Schülerin in Unterwäsche.  
„Dir behagt der Rock nicht“ stellte er fest, als sie schon wieder zupfte.  
„Er ist eindeutig zu kurz, eben haben mir schon etliche Schüler hinterher gepfiffen, das war unangenehm. Anscheinend haben einige Leute hier keine Manieren.“  
„Du musst aber auch bedenken, das es Teenager sind und du nicht gerade hässlich bist. Doch ich denke du wirst damit klar kommen, und es sich auch mit der Zeit legen... möchtest du noch etwas essen?“  
„Nur wenn Sie noch ein Sandwich mit Putenfleisch haben, das sah wirklich sehr lecker aus.“


	7. Chapter 7

„Gib ihn mir“ Severus stand schon auf dem Gleis des Hogsmeader Bahnhofs und griff noch einmal in den Zug, holte sich so Siran auf die Arme. Alles war voller Schüler, sie konnten den kleinen Wolf auf keinen Fall absetzen, auch wenn er gerade sehr zappelte.  
„Ich hätte ahnen müssen, dass er irgendwann ungeduldig wird“ Annabelle kam raus und einer der Zugbegleiter stellte ihr den Koffer vor die Füße. Normalerweise wurde das Gepäck sofort nach Hogwarts hochgebracht, aber sie war ja noch nicht eingeteilt. So zauberte sie den Koffer auf eine winzige Größe und wollte ihn instinktiv in die Hosentasche stecken, doch sie trug jetzt einen Rock und darin konnte man nichts verstauen.  
„Gib ihn mir, wenn du nach Slytherin kommst, kriegst du ihn rechtzeitig von mir zurück.“  
Severus steckte den Koffer in seine eigene Hosentasche.  
„Es gibt noch eine Chance, von ungefähr zehn Prozent, dass es ein anderes Haus wird.“  
„Zwei Prozent, ich bin mir deines Charakters ziemlich sicher und es ist mittlerweile keine Schande mehr ein Slytherin zu sein“ nickte der Professor und musste sich von Siran die Hand ankauen lassen:  
„Nehmen wir schnell eine Kutsche und fahren hoch, dann gehen wir erstmal zum Schulleiter und der wird dir den Hut aufsetzen. Siran kann dann in der großen Halle irgendwas ankauen... und nicht mehr meine Hand.“  
„Muss mir das leid tun“ fragte die junge Frau neugierig und öffnete die Tür einer Kutsche, aber da saßen schon Ginny und zwei ihrer Freundinnen drin.  
„Hier ist es voll, verschwinde“ zischte sie böse.  
„Tut es noch weh“ Annabelle zeigte auf das blaue Auge und erntete dafür ein paar sehr unschöne Beleidigungen:  
„Wie sagt man so schön: „Die Worte die der Mensch wählt, spiegeln seine Intelligenz wider.“ Ich glaube das passt gerade ganz gut zu dir.“  
„Raus“ mischte sich Severus eiskalt ein:  
„Nehmt eine andere Kutsche, und zwar schnell, sonst müsst ihr laufen.“ Siran hatte es mittlerweile aufgegeben an der Hand zu kauen, stattdessen musste Annabelle ihn wieder übernehmen und sich mit dem zappelnden Welpen abmühen.  
„Das ist das letzte mal das du so austickst“ schimpfte sie mit ihm:  
„Aber wenigstens zeigst du mir so, was ich an dir erziehen muss.“  
„Ich glaube eher das spiegelt deine Intelligenz wider, hast nicht mal deinen Köter unter Kontrolle“ fauchte Ginny und musste mit ihren Freundinnen aussteigen. Das würde ihr aber nicht schaden, es gab noch genügend freie Kutschen und man sorgte schon dafür, dass jeder Schüler heil zur Schule kam. Wobei es, nach Annabelles Meinung, Ginny sicher nicht schaden würde eine Nacht draußen zu verbringen, würde sie eventuell etwas abkühlen.  
Köter, Siran hielt inne und spitzte die Ohren, und schon im nächsten Moment, Annabelle konnte ihn nicht mehr halten, hatte Ginny einen knurrenden Wolfswelpen im Gesicht.  
„Siran“ seufzte Annabelle, sie wollte ihn wieder abnehmen aber er krallte sich fest und biss Ginny dann auch in die Nase. Die jüngste Weasley schrie und kreischte, wollte Siran abschütteln, dann aber packte Severus den kleinen Wolf und zog ihn von ihr ab.  
„Seien Sie froh, Miss Weasley, das dieser Wolf noch nicht ausgewachsen ist, denn dann hätte er Sie mit einem Haps aufgefressen... und sich davon wahrscheinlich eine Magenverstimmung geholt. Verschwinden Sie.“  
„Das Vieh dieser Hure hat mich angegriffen. Sie müssen sie bestrafen.“  
„So wie Sie sich benehmen, ist gerade Ihre Anwesenheit für uns Beide Bestrafung genug. Los, machen Sie das sie davon kommen, sonst helfe ich nach.“ Severus war nun knallhart und eiskalt geworden, etwas was die drei Mädchen dazu zwang wirklich die Beine in die Hand zu nehmen.  
„Das hat er wohl schon verstanden“ stellte der Professor fest, Siran knurrte den Mädchen böse hinterher.  
„Er stammt aus schlechter Haltung, vielleicht haben seine Vorbesitzer ihn mit dem Wort immer beleidigt und er verbindet es mit schlechten Erinnerungen“ überlegte Annabelle ernsthaft und nahm Siran an sich, stieg mit ihm in die Kutsche:  
„Fahren wir schnell hoch, und ich hoffe ich kann später in Ruhe essen.“  
„Nur nicht, wenn du nach Gryffindor kommst.“  
„Das werde ich ganz sicher nicht, und wenn ich den Hut dafür bestechen muss.“

„Ich bin gespannt wer der Schulleiter ist“ überlegte Annabelle, als sie wenig später vor dessen Büro standen:  
„Über Dumbledore habe ich viel gehört und gelesen, schade das ich ihn nicht mehr kennenlernen durfte.“  
„Ich habe ihn getötet“ murmelte Severus leise und wurde erstaunt angesehen:  
„Manche Dinge müssen einfach getan werden. Es war nicht gerade eine meiner Glanztaten, aber ich bereue es auch nicht, es musste geschehen... sonst hätten wir wahrscheinlich nie gegen Voldemort gewonnen.“ Annabelle staunte wirklich, nicht weil sie es nicht gewusst hätte, nein, natürlich war das nicht der Fall. Es war eher weil der Professor es so offen zu gab, und sich auch nicht schämte. Aber das musste er auch nicht, denn es war wirklich notwendig gewesen... auf eine gewisse Art und Weise.  
Und Harry konnte genauso gut verzeihen wie Annabelle.  
„Das ist eh Vergangenheit, denke ich, oder?“  
„Ja ist es. Ich glaube wir klopfen jetzt besser an, bevor der Direktor sich auf den Weg in die große Halle macht und keine Zeit mehr hat.“  
Er wollte den Türklopfer betätigen, aber stattdessen sprang die Tür einfach auf und gab den Weg in das Büro frei.  
„Hat er es eventuell noch nicht bezogen“ fragte Annabelle vorsichtig und atmete tief durch. Der Hut würde sie sicherlich erkennen, etwas ängstlich wirkend betrat sie deswegen das Büro und suchte sofort nach dem Hut. Er lag ruhig in einem Regal, öffnete nicht mal die Augen, gut... die Stange von Fawkes war verlassen, das war auch sehr gut. Auch wenn sie sofort darüber nachdachte wo der Phönix sich gerade befand, hoffentlich ging es ihm gut und kam nicht sobald zurück um Annabelle doch noch zu enttarnen. Zwar konnte er sprechen, aber was war wenn er sie fröhlich begrüßte und sie dann erklären musste woher die Beiden sich kannten?  
Fawkes war nicht da, erstmal war das sehr gut.  
Und das Büro des Schulleiters war eindeutig der gefährlichste Ort für sie, besonders dann wenn auch noch Severus dabei stand.  
„Fühlst du dich nicht wohl“ fragte der Professor die junge Frau, die daraufhin erneut tief durchatmete und erstmal Siran absetzte. Der machte sich auch gleich daran das Büro zu schnuppernd zu erkunden.  
Und dann knurrte er plötzlich, er war in den hinteren Teil gekommen und irgendwas dort schien ihm nicht zu gefallen.  
„Siran“ Annabelle ging ihm nach, wollte sehen was es da gab, aber da war irgendwie nichts, und der kleine Wolf knurrte trotzdem.  
„Er weiß mit wem er es zu tun hat“ erklang daraufhin eine Stimme, die nicht vom Professor stammte und sehr nah war. Annabelle wollte nach dem Ursprung fragen, da entdeckte sie eine kleine, schwarze Fledermaus mit etwas zu spitzen Ohren. Diese bewegte sich und verwandelte sich dann vor ihren Augen in einen großen, schlanken Mann.  
Der ganz eindeutig kein Mensch war.  
Seine Haut zeigte sich so weiß, dass sie fast wie Perlmutt wirkte, die Augen waren tiefrot und etwas mandelförmig. Unter den halblangen braunen Haaren lugten zwei Ohrenspitzen hervor, dazu trug der Mann eine braune Robe und schien äußerlich ungefähr dreißig Jahre alt zu sein.  
Siran knurrte noch mehr, Annabelle erinnerte sich daran das ihr kleiner Welpe später einmal Menschen zu Werwölfen beißen konnte... dieser Mann war ein Vampir und Sirans Instinkte reagierten auf ihn.  
„Vampir“ schnappten Annabelle und Severus gleichzeitig, erstere etwas entsetzt, der Professor eher erstaunt.  
„Vampir ja... aber nicht ganz, oder sagen wir, etwas ungewöhnlich. Ich war vorher kein Mensch, sondern ein Elf. Und natürlich bin ich mir bewusst, das dies normalerweise nicht geht, ich habe damals mit einigen Zaubern nachgeholfen. Und ja, das Ministerium weiß davon. Meine über tausend Jahre alten Referenzen haben sie überzeugt, und auch das ich mehrere Professoren-Titel besitze... Graf Verandis Rabenwacht ist mein Name, aber Verandis reicht vollkommen. Besonders das „Graf“ kann man weglassen, genau wie sämtliche Professoren-Titel. Und mit wem habe ich es zu tun?“  
„Severus Snape“ stellte sich der Zaubertränkemeister vor und bemerkte dabei, dass sich Annabelle immer unwohler zu fühlen schien:  
„Zaubertränkelehrer.“  
„Ich habe von Ihnen gehört“ nickte Verandis leicht lächelnd, Siran's Knurren ignorierte er einfach:  
„Der schlimmste Lehrer von ganz Hogwarts, über Jahrzehnte hinweg. Sie leben in einer Gruft, trinken das Blut unschuldiger Schüler und verarbeiten kleine Gryffindors in ihren Tränken.“ Ein recht breites Grinsen legte sich auf das Gesicht des Vampirelfen, er nahm die Gerüchte also nicht sonderlich ernst.  
„Ich kann das Blut der Hufflepuffs nur empfehlen“ nickte Severus mit eisiger Stimme:  
„Es ist besonders köstlich.“ Sofort lachte Verandis fröhlich auf und versprach sich daran zu erinnern, wenn sein Vorrat einmal aufgebraucht sein sollte.  
„In der Regel passiert mir das aber nicht, bin ja auch nicht erst seit gestern ein Vampir. Und ich habe damals sehr schnell gelernt, wie man trinkt ohne zu töten, oder jemanden gleich zu verwandeln.“ Er bückte sich und hob Siran auf seine Arme, sofort hatte er dessen spitze Zähnchen in der Hand.  
„Worum geht es eigentlich? Und ist dieser Wolf hier überhaupt erlaubt? Ich muss langsam in die große Halle... denke ich.“  
„Ich habe alle Genehmigungen“ meldete sich Annabelle sofort:  
„Und ich möchte vorher gerne in ein Haus eingeteilt werden.“  
Die Blicke von Verandis fielen nun auf die junge Frau, die daraufhin etwas blass wurde, konnte ein Vampirelf sie enttarnen?  
„Warten Sie doch bitte draußen, Professor“ komplimentierte der Direktor nun den Zaubertränkemeister hinaus:  
„Wir kommen gleich und dann gehen wir zusammen in die große Halle.“ Mit diesen Worten drückte er Severus auch Siran in die Arme und schloss dann die Tür.  
„Wer bist du wirklich? Laut einem Schreiben von Malfoy, bist du Annabelle Carter aus Texas, aber ich glaube das nicht mehr. Du brauchst es auch nicht zu leugnen, ich kann es dir förmlich ansehen. Und wieso hast du den Trank genommen?“  
„Harry Potter“ stellte sich Annabelle seufzend vor und wurde sehr erstaunt angesehen:  
„Es gibt ein Problem mit gewissen Personen und ich möchte deren Motive erfahren. Deswegen habe ich, zusammen mit Lucius Malfoy, beschlossen den Abschluss als Mädchen zu machen. Bis jetzt läuft alles recht gut, ich hatte auch schon Kontakt zu einer dieser Personen...“  
„Und niemand weiß es sonst?“  
„Der Sohn von Lucius, und zwei Minister, durch deren Einfluss gilt mein Abschluss auch für Harry, und nicht nur für Annabelle.“  
„Das ist klug“ stellte der Schulleiter, etwas schmunzelnd, fest:  
„Ich werde dich nicht verraten, aber eigentlich müsstest du auch nicht mehr eingeteilt werden.“  
„Doch. Ich habe damals den Hut beeinflusst, ihn gebeten mich nicht nach Slytherin zu schicken. Diesmal möchte ich in das richtige Haus.“  
„Also ich habe gehört, der Hut irrt sich nie.“ Verandis holte das Objekt aus dem Regal und klopfte kurz darauf, woraufhin der Hut auch erwachte.  
„Harry“ staunte er und lachte dann fröhlich auf:  
„Wie siehst du denn aus?“  
„Hübsch, nicht wahr“ kicherte Annabelle amüsiert und wurde dann sehr ernst:  
„Würdest du mich für dieses Jahr noch einmal einteilen? Ich möchte diesmal in das richtige Haus kommen.“  
„Du warst immer im richtigen Haus, mein Junge“ antwortete der Hut und Verandis setzte ihn Annabelle auf den Kopf:  
„Du musstest Gryffindor sein, sonst hättest du dein Schicksal nicht erfüllen können. Dies erkannte ich, damals als ich das erste mal auf deinen Kopf gesetzt wurde, deswegen gab ich deinem Wunsch nach. Nun aber musst du kein Schicksal mehr erfüllen, du kannst dorthin wo du wahre Freundschaft findest, Loyalität... das was du dir immer gewünscht hast, und was dir in Gryffindor nur wenig begegnete. Du bist eindeutig... Slytherin!“ Kaum hatte er das letzte Wort gesagt, verwandelte sich Annabelles neutrale Uniform in eine der Slytherins. Die Krawatte wurde grün-silber, Aufnäher erschienen... Verandis nahm den Hut ab und schickte ihn mit einem Zauber weg. Wahrscheinlich direkt in die große Halle, wo seine nächste Aufgabe wartete.  
„Du hattest recht gehabt“ stellte der neue Schulleiter fest:  
„Und du wirst auch das richtige tun, da bin ich mir ganz sicher. Gehen wir in die große Halle und feiern ordentlich... hoffentlich ohne das ich wieder spitze Wolfswelpen-Zähnchen zu spüren bekomme.“


	8. Chapter 8

„Annabelle“ Draco machte sofort einen Platz neben sich frei, als die Schülerin sich an den Slytherintisch setzen wollte:  
„Du bist in Slytherin?“  
„Ich bekam gerade noch den Hut aufgesetzt und ich denke ich bin hier genau richtig“ schmunzelte die junge Frau etwas amüsiert und setzte dann Siran auf dem Boden ab, wurde sehr ernst:  
„Ich wette er wird gleich euer Herz erobern und dann wollt ihr ihn füttern. Wenn ihr ihm etwas anderes gebt, als Fleisch ohne Knochen, geht es euch so wie der Weasley da drüben.“  
Sie zeigte zu Ginny rüber, die immer noch zerzaust und dreckig war, zudem Kratzer und das blaue Auge vorwies. Wieso zauberte sie sich eigentlich nicht sauber und ordentlich?  
„Das kriegst du noch zurück, Slytherin-Hure“ fauchte Ginny sofort:  
„Der Direktor wird dich bestrafen.“  
Das war es also, sie wollte sich noch bei Verandis beschweren, ihm ihre Blessuren präsentieren, aber wahrscheinlich würde sie da auch eine Überraschung erleben.  
„Den habe ich gerade kennengelernt, er ist wirklich sehr nett“ gab Annabelle nur zurück und widmete sich dann den anderen Slytherins, Draco stellte ihr seine Freunde vor.  
„Das ist Blaise, von dem ich dir schon erzählt habe...“  
„Der in den Mädchenschlafsaal kann, genau wie der Professor“ nickte sie leise und wurde erstaunt angesehen, aber nur weil sie es wusste:  
„Ich habe mit ihm die Zugfahrt verbracht und uns gut unterhalten. Für Weihnachten zeige ich dir wie man Hippogreife bastelt, Draco.“  
Der Sohn von Lucius wurde knallrot, er war fünf gewesen als er so einen gebastelten Hippogreif seinem Patenonkel schenkte und das Ding eher nach einem Troll aussah... einem kaputten Troll.  
„Ich war fünf“ ächzte Draco sofort:  
„Aber wenigstens erinnert er sich noch an die Geschenke, die ich ihm mache. Und ja, er kann in den Mädchenschlafsaal, aber das ist ein Slytheringeheimnis. Das dort sind Pansy und Millicent, Lisa und Elsa... ah ich glaube der neue Direktor kommt.“  
Tatsächlich betrat in diesem Moment Verandis die große Halle, nur diesmal war er nicht leichenblass und hatte auch keine roten Augen. Er sah aus wie ein ganz normaler Mensch, beziehungsweise Elf, denn die Ohrenspitzen schauten immer noch unter den Haaren hervor. Zudem wirkte er auch irgendwie kleiner als zuvor, oder kam es Annabelle nur so vor?  
Verandis trat an das Rednerpult und schien einmal tief durchzuatmen, dann wandte er sich kurz an die Erstklässler und versprach sich zu beeilen. Sie warteten ja noch auf ihre Einteilung und wurden auch langsam etwas ungeduldig.  
Verandis sah einmal über alle Schüler hinweg und lächelte sanft.  
„Erst einmal möchte ich mich entschuldigen“ verkündete er:  
„Ich habe etwas länger gebraucht, hoffentlich habt ihr euch nicht allzu sehr gelangweilt. Mein Name ist Graf Verandis Rabenwacht und ich stamme aus Rumänien. Ihr braucht mich weder Graf zu nennen, noch Professor, Verandis reicht vollkommen. Und es gibt noch etwas, was ich euch über mich sagen muss, und nein, ihr müsst dem Ministerium keine Eulen schicken, sie wissen Bescheid... ich bin kein Mensch. Ich war auch nie einer, bevor ich das wurde was ich jetzt bin, war ich ein Elf. So wie jetzt sah ich früher aus, aber seit gut tausend Jahren...“ er fing an sich zu verwandeln, dunkler Nebel hüllte ihn sanft ein, seine Haut wurde blass und seine Augen tiefrot, es dauerte nicht lange, da stand er so da wie Annabelle ihn kurz zuvor kennenlernte:  
„Ich bin ein Vampir. Oder Vampirelf, ganz wie ihr mögt.“ Ein Raunen ging durch die Schülerschaft, damit hatten sie natürlich nicht gerechnet.  
„Ihr braucht keine Angst zu haben, ich sauge keinen von euch aus. Sollte mein Blutvorrat aus irgendeinem Grund erschöpft sein, kann ich trinken ohne zu töten, oder zu verwandeln, und als erstes sind dann die Lehrer dran.“ Er lachte leise auf und auch einige Schüler verstanden diesen kleinen Scherz.  
„Ihr müsst euch wirklich keine Gedanken machen, das Ministerium schätzt meine Erfahrung, und meine Unsterblichkeit. Wahrscheinlich stellen sie sich vor, ich würde noch in tausend Jahren auf diesem Stuhl sitzen. Da sehen sie auch darüber hinweg, dass ich keinen Zauberstab mehr gebrauchen kann, ich beherrsche aber auch immer noch die Elfenmagie. Solltet ihr Fragen zu meiner Herkunft und allem anderen haben, Morgen nach dem Unterricht. Und jetzt gehen wir zur Einteilung über...“ Er unterbrach sich als Siran knurrend angewetzt kam und sich gleich einen Zipfel seiner Robe schnappte.  
„Ich glaube darüber müssen wir uns auch noch unterhalten, Siran“ Verandis hob ihn hoch und bekam gleich wieder die Zähne zu spüren, brachte den Welpen dann aber Annabelle.  
„Der Hund hat Sie angegriffen“ kam von Ginny:  
„Er muss verboten werden, er hat auch mich angegriffen, er ist gefährlich!“  
„Kennst du sie“ wollte Verandis leise von Annabelle wissen.  
„Sie ist es“ flüsterte diese daraufhin zurück und der Direktor nickte leicht und wandte sich dann Ginny zu.  
„Sie hat alle Genehmigungen für den Kleinen und der Wolf mag ja nur mich nicht. Mich und hässliche Menschen... deswegen, wende dich an das Ministerium, wenn du etwas dagegen hast. Viel Glück.“  
Er ging wieder hoch, fing an die Erstklässler einzuteilen, Siran zappelte und Annabelle musste ihn runter lassen. Sofort wollte der kleine Wolf wieder zu Verandis laufen, aber Annabelle hielt ihn fest und dann erschien auch schon eine Schüssel mit Fleisch vor Siran.  
Sofort stürzte er sich darauf und alle Vampire waren vergessen, die junge Frau sah auf und bemerkte das Severus gerade seinen Zauberstab wegsteckte.  
Sie zeigte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln und beobachtete dann die Verteilung der Erstklässler, Slytherin kam diesmal wesentlich besser weg als in den Jahren zuvor.  
Es war wirklich langsam keine Schande mehr, und vielleicht konnte Annabelle auch ein wenig dafür Sorgen, dass die Slytherins einen besseren Ruf bekamen.  
Verandis stellte noch die neuen Lehrer vor, darunter Professor Martin Peaks für Verwandlung. Er war ein kleiner, kompakter Mann mit wenigen Haaren und einem prächtigen Bart. Teile davon wirkten wie ein Schnurrbart... sicher wurde der Unterricht bei ihm sehr interessant.  
Das Essen erschien und die Schüssel von Siran war leer, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er schon satt war und erst recht nicht als die Mädchen anfingen ihn mit Fleisch anzulocken.  
„Ich verstehe nicht wieso Harry nicht gekommen ist“ jaulte es plötzlich vom Gryffindortisch her und Annabelle spitzte sofort die Ohren:  
„Er hätte mich sicher vor dieser Furie beschützt. Immerhin liebt er mich.“  
„Sicher“ fragte Neville Longbottom.  
„Natürlich, willst du das etwa in Frage stellen“ fauchte Ginny sofort zurück:  
„Wir sind zusammen und nächstes Jahr heiraten wir.“ Von was träumte die eigentlich? Wahrscheinlich von massig Geld und ganz vielen kleinen Potters... es würden Träume bleiben.  
„Aber er ist nicht hier“ kaute Neville gelassen und Annabelle hätte ihm gerade am Liebsten beigestanden:  
„Er hat keinen Grund abzubrechen, aber er ist nicht hier. Ich würde sagen er liebt dich doch nicht so, wie du denkst, und macht gerade lieber tausend andere Dinge, als sich hier dein Jaulen anzuhören.“  
Und schon hatte er eine rothaarige Furie am Hals, Ginny war über den Tisch gesprungen und Neville förmlich ins Gesicht. Aber noch bevor Annabelle zu Hilfe eilen konnte, flog Ginny plötzlich. Etwas unsichtbares schien sie gepackt zu haben und hob sie hoch in die Luft, dann wurde sie davon aus der großen Halle heraus getragen.  
Alle sahen zum Lehrertisch, Ginny schrie vor Wut und Angst, Verandis saß gemütlich auf seinem Platz und bewegte seine rechte Hand leicht, die Tür sprang auf und Ginny schwebte nach Draußen. Dort wurde sie auf dem Boden abgesetzt und die Tür ging vor ihrer Nase zu.  
„So, jetzt haben wir erstmal Ruhe, denke ich“ nickte er und widmete sich seinem Glas voll roter Flüssigkeit. Severus deutete gerade darauf, flüsterte etwas und bekam dann eine Flasche Rotwein gezeigt.  
„Er wird sicher nicht Blut vor allen trinken“ überlegte Draco, der das auch gesehen hatte:  
„Aber was anderes... willst du ins Team?“  
„Team“ staunte Annabelle.  
„Ja, Quidditsch. Ich gebe natürlich meinen Posten als Sucher nicht ab, aber sicher wärst du auch als Treiber super. Annabelle ist großartig, Leute, wir haben in Malfoy Manor zusammen geübt.“  
„Wo ich mir einen deiner Besen leihen musste“ nickte die junge Frau ernst, natürlich hatten sie nicht gemeinsam geübt... aber sie konnte es ja:  
„Wäre als Jäger noch was frei?“ Annabelle wollte nicht in den direkten Zweikampf mit Ginny gehen, falls die wieder in das Team der Gryffindors kam. Und wieso sollte sie nicht ins Team? Sie hatte zwar lang nicht mehr gespielt, aber so etwas verlernte man ja nicht.  
„Sicher“ nickte Draco heftig:  
„Und ich leihe dir dafür dann wieder einen meiner Besen.“  
„Den weißen?“  
„Welchen weißen?“  
„Den Unicorn 3000“ grinste Annabelle breit und sofort schnappte Draco wild nach Luft.  
„Niemals“ ächzte er und erntete allgemeines Gelächter dafür, es war nur ein kleiner Scherz gewesen, etwas was er zu spät erkannte und dann trotzdem mitlachen musste.  
Annabelle war angekommen, sie fühlte sich wohl und wie in einem richtigen Zuhause. Annabelle Carter war wirklich angekommen, und mit ihr auch Harry Potter.


	9. Chapter 9

„Hoffentlich erwischt uns keiner, dürfte nicht gut ausgehen und wer weiß wie der neue Direktor so etwas händelt. Am Ende müssen wir seinen Sarg schrubben, oder ähnliches“ Draco und Annabelle waren nach dem Essen noch nach draußen gegangen und Siran sollte dort, auf der Wiese, sein Geschäft verrichten.  
„Ich hoffe eher, dass Siran sich beeilt, damit uns keiner erwischt“ seufzte die junge Frau und sah ernst auf den kleinen Wolf, der immer noch den besten Platz zu suchen schien:  
„Der Professor meinte, Siran wird demnächst die menschliche Sprache verstehen, darauf poche ich bei seiner Erziehung.“  
„Dann ist Siran ein magischer Wolf? Einer der Menschen zu Werwölfen beißen kann? Das darf kein Weasley erfahren, denn dann hilft dir auch kein Minister mehr. Das Ministerium wird hier auflaufen, wenn es zum Schlimmsten kommt, und am Ende musst du Siran in Kanada besuchen. Wenn das Schuljahr vorbei ist, kann das schon ganz anders aussehen, denn dann bist du erwachsen und hältst ihn bei dir zu hause.“  
„Ich werde es zu verheimlichen wissen, bis jetzt wissen es ja auch nur der Professor und du, sonst muss das keiner erfahren“ nickte Annabelle ernst:  
„Und ja, er möchte sogar Blut für Remus bei Siran abzapfen... dafür bekomme ich gute Noten in Zaubertränke.“ Sie grinste breit und Draco konnte nicht anders, er lachte fröhlich auf und bestätigte noch einmal, dass die junge Frau in Slytherin genau richtig war.  
„Ich möchte einen guten Abschluss haben, wenn ich mir das schon antue, und da gehört Zaubertränke nun mal dazu. Ein Fach in dem ich eine absolute Niete bin. Ich weiß noch nicht mal mehr wie man Alraunen richtig zerteilt... und das ist Stoff aus dem zweiten Jahrgang“ nickte Annabelle und kräuselte die Lippen, Siran beschnupperte gerade eine Stelle im Gras besonders und setzte sich dann einfach hin:  
„Ich glaube er macht jetzt endlich sein Geschäft. Das wird mir eine ruhige Nacht verschaffen.“ Tatsächlich kniff der kleine Wolf dann auch seine Augen zusammen und erleichterte sich in das Gras... manchmal wunderte sich Annabelle doch, dass aus diesem kleinen, süßen Wicht ein großer, starker Wolf werden sollte.  
Andererseits hatte sie ja auch schon gesehen was in ihm steckte, besonders wenn er Ginny gegenüber stand, sie anknurrte oder ihr gar ins Gesicht sprang.  
„Ich bin gerade sehr froh, dass ihr zu zweit hier seid“ erklärte plötzlich die Stimme von Severus Snape, sofort erstarrten die Beiden und der Professor trat neben sie:  
„Ich wollte dir deinen Koffer bringen, Anna, aber du warst nirgends zu finden. Pansy meinte dann, dass du mit Siran raus bist.“  
„Den Koffer habe ich vollkommen vergessen“ ächzte Annabelle sofort und wurde knallrot:  
„Es tut mir leid. Aber wenn Siran jetzt nicht rausgeht, will er mitten in der Nacht... und das ist dann noch schlimmer.“  
„Eigentlich ist es verboten um diese Zeit noch rauszugehen“ bestimmte Severus ernst und schon traf ihn die geballte Kraft der Welpenblicke, und das sogar auch von Siran. Der war mittlerweile fertig, kam fiepend zum Zaubertränkemeister gelaufen und ließ sich erstmal sauber zaubern.  
„Eigentlich“ nickte Severus und deutete auf den Eingang zur Schule:  
„Los, runter mit euch. Hier dein Koffer.“ Er musste da wirklich mal mit Verandis drüber reden, demnächst kamen sicher noch einige Hunde nach Hogwarts, keine Wölfe mehr, aber auch deren Verwandten würden abends noch mal raus müssen.  
Severus gab Annabelle das winzige Gepäckstück und begleitete die Drei noch ein Stück.  
„Und wehe ihr seid Morgen nicht ausgeschlafen“ warnte er sie noch, es gab Zaubertränke in der ersten Stunde und zumindest dort würden sie glücklicherweise nicht auf Ginny treffen. Es würde also ein ganz entspannter Unterricht werden, mit explodierenden Kesseln von Neville und überkochenden Tränken von Annabelle.  
„Wieso sollten wir nicht ausgeschlafen sein“ fragte die junge Frau neugierig, woraufhin Draco breit grinste... sehr breit.

„Verdammt, Siran“ Annabelle wachte davon auf, dass der kleine Wolf ihr ordentlich über das Gesicht schlabberte:  
„Fünf Galleonen, für den, der jetzt mit ihm raus geht. Er muss mal.“  
Natürlich war sie nicht ausgeschlafen, denn sie hatte die Slytherins in einem unterschätzt... darin das sie ordentlich feiern konnten. Und mit Butterbier und Diebesgut aus der Küche, konnte man den Schulbeginn ordentlich begießen. So lernte sie noch einige ihrer Mitschüler kennen und musste feststellen, sie hatte all die Jahre einiges verpasst. Vor allem nahmen sie Annabelle ohne Vorbehalte bei sich auf und integrierten sie sofort, vielleicht lag es an Draco, vielleicht aber auch daran das sich beide Parteien gleich miteinander wohl fühlten.  
Und entgegen ihrer früheren Meinung war Draco ganz und gar kein Anführer, Pansy hatte viel mehr die Hosen an und auch von Blaise ließ sich der Sohn von Lucius ohne Gegenwehr was sagen.  
Draco wollte gar kein Anführer sein, besonders nicht mehr seit Crabbe und Goyle die Schule abgebrochen hatten.  
„Ich übernehme das“ Pansy war als Frühaufsteherin bekannt und deswegen war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass sie schon geduscht und angezogen war. So kam sie zu Annabelle ans Bett und holte sich Siran in die Arme.  
„Danke, ich schulde dir was“ nuschelte die frischgebackene Slytherin in ihre Kissen hinein.  
„Ja, fünf Galleonen“ kicherte Pansy und verschwand mit dem fiependen Wolf, Annabelle wollte sich daraufhin noch mal umdrehen, aber da sprang schon der magische Wecker an und zwang sie dazu aufzustehen.  
„Verflucht“ stöhnte sie und rollte aus dem Bett, sofort sah sie in die neugierigen Augen von Millicent, die ziemlich amüsiert zu sein schien:  
„Das ist nicht lustig.“  
„Du siehst aus als hättest du die Nacht im verbotenen Wald verbracht, und dabei mit den Spinnen gekuschelt“ grinste Millicent böse und schon hatte sie ein Kissen im Gesicht. Es kam wie es kommen musste, das Kissen flog zurück und schon stürzten sie sich in einer wilden Kissenschlacht aufeinander, die ein paar Momente später alle Mädchen aus dem siebten Jahrgang einbezog.  
Nur wenig später betrat Severus Snape den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins, und hatte Siran dabei, er traf Pansy auf dem Weg zurück und nahm ihr den Wolf ab. So konnte sie schon mal zum Frühstück gehen... Federn flogen aus dem Mädchenschlafsaal heraus und dem Professor entgegen. Dazu war lautes, fröhliches Kreischen zu hören, Gelächter das auf viel Spaß hinzuweisen schien.  
„Lauf schon mal hoch“ schmunzelte der Professor und setzte Siran ab, der sich sofort fiepend ins Geschehen stürzte und nur wenig später war auch glückliches Winseln zu hören. Dann folgte Severus langsam, ging die Treppe hoch und spürte dabei ein leises Zucken, welches seinen Körper durchfuhr. Er kannte das schon, das war der Schutzzauber der ihn kurz untersuchte und dann durchließ... Severus sah sich neugierig um und entdeckte Annabelle unter einem Haufen aus Federn, Kissen, Mädchen und Siran.  
„Guten Morgen Professor“ freute sich Millicent, als sie ihn entdeckte:  
„Wir zeigen der Neuen nur unsere Traditionen und Gepflogenheiten.“  
„Und dann seid ihr nicht fit im Unterricht. Aber gut, ich habe nichts gesehen, ich bin nur gekommen um Siran zurück zu bringen. Ich habe Pansy unterwegs getroffen, sie ist jetzt schon beim Frühstück“ er griff in den Haufen, bekam die Hand von Annabelle zu fassen und zog sie auf die Füße.  
„Jetzt beeilt euch, sonst bekommt ihr kein Frühstück mehr“ forderte Severus lächelnd und sah zu Siran, der seinen leeren Napf anknurrte:  
„Und der Kleine hat auch Hunger.“  
„Er bekommt sofort was“ versprach Annabelle und zauberte das Fleisch herbei, Severus machte sich inzwischen wieder auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo er auf Draco traf.  
„Sind die Federn aus dem Mädchenschlafsaal, Onkel Severus“ Draco pflückte eine davon, von der Schulter seines Patenonkels ab und der nickte nur zustimmend.  
„Treib sie etwas an, ich will nicht das ihr zu spät kommt und damit den Gryffindors wieder zeigt, wie man es nicht machen soll. Und hungrig sollen sie auch nicht im Unterricht sitzen.“  
„Annabelle?“  
„Ja, Annabelle“ erklärte er leise und verließ dann den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
„Ich glaube er mag sie... hoffentlich ist er nicht allzu böse, wenn sie dann wieder in die USA zurückgeht“ überlegte Draco ernsthaft, er musste unbedingt noch mit seinem Vater darüber reden. Lucius würde seinen besten Freund schon zu beruhigen wissen, jedenfalls hoffte Draco dies... inständig.


	10. Chapter 10

„Dad hat geschrieben“ es war Mittag als Draco pünktlich zum Essen eine Eule empfing. Eigentlich kam die Post ja Morgens, aber Malfoy Manor war nicht weit entfernt. Schickte man dort eine Eule ab, war sie eine gute Stunde später schon in Hogwarts und es war nicht verboten auch zum Mittagessen, oder am Abend, Post zu empfangen. Nur im Unterricht sollte dies nicht geschehen, aber da ließen sie die Eulen auch nicht durch. Trotzdem musste es wichtig sein, wenn Lucius seinem Sohn zu dieser Uhrzeit noch einen Brief schickte... hoffentlich war nichts passiert.  
„Wirklich“ kaute Annabelle und ließ ein Stück Bratenfleisch unter den Tisch wandern. Severus sprach gerade sehr angeregt mit Verandis, sie hörte nicht um was es ging, aber eindeutig war es dem Professor sehr wichtig. Dabei zeigte er auch immer wieder auf den Slytherintisch, hoffentlich ging es dabei nicht um sie und... „Die USA“.  
Siran schnappte das Stück Fleisch und trug es an eine Stelle, die er für sicher hielt, dort wurde es fachgerecht zerfetzt und verschlungen.  
„Ich habe es schon an der Eule erkannt, das ist Gina, Dad vertraut nur ihr. Das liegt daran, dass sie eine Enkelin seiner Tessa ist, die er mit elf Jahren geschenkt bekam. Und sie sehen alle gleich aus, darauf achtet er sehr streng bei der Zucht. Der Eulerich darf auch keine dominaten Gene haben, oft sucht er Wochen nach einem passenden Partner. Aus irgendeinem Grund haben sie auch alle den gleichen Charakter, arrogant und eitel.“  
Sofort sah Annabelle zu der kleinen Eule, sie war grau, eine einfache graue Eule, die von Pansy ein Stück Fleisch bekam.  
„Sie ist grau.“  
„Ja. Aber Dad erkennt sie wahrscheinlich selbst unter tausend grauen Eulen wieder. Er schreibt Mum packt ihren Kram und zieht in das Ferienhaus in Wales. Das hat ihr schon immer gut gefallen und er hat es ihr geschenkt. Zusammen mit drei Hauselfen, alles andere wird dann bei der Scheidung geklärt. Er kommt jedenfalls am Samstag Nachmittag nach Hogsmeade und sieht sich ein paar Häuser an, wenn wir wollen können wir ihn dabei begleiten. Ich soll es auch Onkel Severus davon erzählen... der will sicher auch dabei sein.“  
„Sie könnten zusammen ziehen“ überlegte Annabelle ernsthaft:  
„Dann muss der Professor nicht mehr in seinem finsteren Haus wohnen und Lucius hat erstmal eine Gesellschaft. Ich wette er kann noch nicht mal Wasser kochen ohne es anbrennen zu lassen.“  
„Du unterschätzt ihn... aber nicht was seine Kochkünste angeht. Onkel Severus hingegen kann sehr gut kochen. Trotzdem sollten die Beiden nicht zusammen ziehen.  
Als ich fünf war, so hat es Mum erzählt, haben die Beiden mal zusammen Urlaub gemacht. Ganz alleine, nicht mal eine Hauselfe war dabei. Eine Woche Norwegen, danach haben sie drei Wochen nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen. Dad's Geburtstag hat es gekittet, Onkel Severus muss ihm ein wirklich hervorragendes Geschenk geschickt haben, denn danach war die eine Woche Urlaub vergessen. Und sie haben nie wieder so etwas auch nur versucht.“  
„Es muss echt heftig gewesen sein, da ist es wirklich besser, wenn sie nicht zusammen wohnen“ Annabelle runzelte die Stirn, als sie sich an das Arbeitszimmer von Lucius erinnerte. Er war ein Chaot, und der Professor wahrscheinlich nicht, vielleicht war es Severus irgendwann leid gewesen hinter seinem besten Freund hinterher zu räumen... oder ähnliches. Ja, das musste es gewesen sein, anders konnte sich Annabelle das nicht vorstellen.  
Die Beiden waren sich ja sonst so ähnlich.  
„Genau so ist es“ nickte Draco ernst:  
„Wir gehen aber Samstag Nachmittag runter und helfen ihm. Er hat das zwar schon mal gemacht, aber diesmal sollte er auch eine Küche mit drin haben... hoffentlich bringt er sich mindestens eine Hauselfe mit ins neue Haus, sonst wird er gnadenlos untergehen.“  
„In seinem Dreck, oder verhungert er?“  
„Es wird der Dreck sein. Es wird ihn irgendwann in irgendwelche Restaurants treiben, oder zu Onkel Severus an den Esstisch. Aber für den Dreck braucht er eine Hauselfe.“  
„Er wird klug genug sein, und sich eine mitnehmen...“ Annabelle unterbrach sich, als Verandis aufstand und an das Rednerpult trat.  
„Darf ich für ein paar Momente um eure Aufmerksamkeit bitten“ seine Stimme war sofort in der ganzen Halle zu hören und alle sahen zu ihm:  
„Ich habe gerade mit Professor Snape über eine Sache gesprochen, die wirklich sehr wichtig ist. Es geht um die Hunde die zukünftig nach Hogwarts kommen werden. Jeder Hund muss abends noch mal raus und eigentlich ist es ja verboten, dass man im Dunkeln die Schule verlässt. Aber das lässt sich nicht vermeiden, deswegen werde ich noch in dieser Woche ein System einführen, die es den Hundebesitzern erlaubt auch Abends noch mal eine halbe Stunde raus zu können. Miss Carter, Sie sind schon im siebten Jahrgang, deswegen ist es okay, wenn Sie mit Siran abends ohne Einschränkungen raus gehen. Am Besten aber nicht alleine und nicht weiter als bis zum Rand des Waldes.“  
„Jetzt kriegen diese verdammten Slytherins schon eine extra Wurst gebraten“ fauchte Ginny:  
„Und das nur wegen dem hässlichen Köter.“  
Und schon war Siran auf dem Weg zu ihr, Annabelle sprang auf und lief ihm nach, aber sie war nicht schnell genug und nur eine Sekunde später konnte man Ginny jaulen hören.  
Siran hatte ihr Bein gepackt und sich darin festgebissen, das tat selbst bei so einem Welpen ordentlich weh.  
„Verdammtes Vieh“ brüllte sie und wollte Siran abschütteln, aber der biss noch fester zu, knurrte wild und ließ sich dann erst von Annabelle abzupfen.  
Ginnys Bein blutete aus den Bisswunden heraus und schwoll rot an.  
„Das tut mir wirklich leid“ seufzte Annabelle und es klang so ehrlich wie es auch gemeint war, deswegen schwieg Ginny auch nur mit offenem Mund:  
„Er ist aus schlechter Haltung, wahrscheinlich reagiert er deswegen so aggressiv auf das Wort „Köter“ anders kann ich mir das nicht erklären. Die Vorbesitzer müssen es in einer Weise benutzt haben, die ihn jetzt aggressiv werden lassen. Neville, bringst du sie in den Krankenflügel?“  
„Klar, komm Ginny. Das hat die Heilerin innerhalb von fünf Minuten weggemacht.“ Der junge Mann stand auf und schnappte sich die erstaunte Weasley, hob sie sich auf die Arme und trug sie aus der großen Halle raus.  
„Komm Siran“ die junge Frau trug Siran zurück zum Slytherintisch, Verandis sah ihnen nach und erklärte dann noch, dass keiner eine Extrawurst gebraten bekam.  
„Dass sie die erste mit einem Hund, bzw. hundeähnlichem Tier ist, ist reiner Zufall. Aber so sehe ich auch, was ich für die Zukunft ändern muss. Hunde sind jetzt hier erlaubt, es war nicht meine Idee, aber ich habe auch nichts dagegen. Und wer weiß wie es hier nach Weihnachten aussieht, wenn ihr alle kleine Welpen unter dem Baum sitzen hattet?“  
„Ein Corgi“ träumte Pansy sofort leise:  
„So einen wünsche ich mir schon seit Jahren. Aber ob sich so etwas mit Siran verträgt.“  
„Er wird sich mit allem vertragen müssen, was ihr anbringt. Auch in Zukunft wird er Kontakt zu Hunden haben, egal was noch geschieht, und da darf er nicht jeden anknurren. Besser ist auch, er lernt es jetzt, und nicht erst in zwei Jahren... wenn er zwei Meter lang ist und seine Pranken doppelt so groß sind, wie meine Hände“ erklärte Annabelle streng:  
„So kann das nicht weitergehen, aber solange er mich nicht versteht... ich muss zugeben, ich bin etwas überfordert.“  
„Das wird noch“ versuchte Draco sie aufzumuntern:  
„Weasley war gerade mächtig erstaunt, als du nett zu ihr warst.“  
„Ich war nicht einfach nett zu ihr, ich habe es auch so gemeint. Siran hätte das nicht tun dürfen, genau so wie er den Direktor nicht immer angreifen sollte.“  
„Heute hat er es noch nicht gemacht. Eventuell gewöhnt er sich langsam an ihn... du könntest Verandis mal fragen ob er Wolfsitter spielt. Ich meine, wenn sie ein oder zwei Stunden zusammen verbringen... ewig kann Siran ihn ja nicht ankauen. Sicher gibt er es irgendwann auf und lernt so zu akzeptieren.“  
„Das ist eine fantastische Idee, wir haben gleich Verwandlung, da würde er doch eh nur stören“ und schon war Annabelle beim Lehrertisch und bat den Vampirelfen darum. Und Verandis stimmte zu, er nahm Siran auch gleich an sich, wurde sofort wieder angekaut.  
„Wir werden uns schon vertragen“ schmunzelte er, es tat ihm ja nicht weh:  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich füttere ihn und versuche mich mit ihm anzufreunden. Im Büro kann er mir nicht entkommen, es bleibt ihm also nichts anderes übrig als mich zu akzeptieren.“  
„Aber nicht rausgehen, er könnte weglaufen“ nickte Annabelle lächelnd und kehrte zu den Slytherins zurück:  
„Gehen wir zum Unterricht und schauen wie lange es dauert bis ein verzweifelter Direktor mir Siran dorthin bringt.“


	11. Chapter 11

„Ich hoffe Beide leben noch und haben sich nicht gegenseitig zerfetzt“ nach dem Unterricht liefen Annabelle und Draco eilig hoch zum Büro des Schulleiters und wollten dort Siran abholen. Verwandlung war tatsächlich sehr angenehm gewesen, Professor Peaks erwies sich als Animagus-Tiger und erzeugte so einen sehr großen Eindruck bei seinen Schülern. Trotz seiner recht geringen Größe, und freundlichem Aussehen, konnte er sehr autoritär und stark sein.  
„Ganz sicher, wenn wir Glück haben, haben sie sich sogar vertragen und Siran wird Verandis nicht mehr angreifen“ nickte der Sohn von Lucius:  
„Und zur Belohnung gehen wir ordentlich mit dem Kleinen raus. Er wird sich freuen und wahrscheinlich sein Revier markieren.“  
Sie wollten mindestens zwei Stunden mit ihm draußen bleiben, und das besser zu zweit, wie am Abend zuvor. Denn Annabelle wusste nicht, ob sie ihn halten konnte, wenn Siran auf die Idee kam in den Wald zu rennen. Natürlich ging sie auch alleine mit ihm raus, aber dann mit einem kleinen Zauber, der Siran in ihrer Nähe hielt.  
Ein Leinenersatz, denn das wollte sie dem Wolf dann doch nicht antun. Er war kein Hund und sollte auch nie dazu erzogen werden, Annabelle wollte, dass sich Siran immer bewusst war, ein Wolf zu sein. Ein besonderer Wolf, kein Haustier aus irgendeinem Laden, sondern auch ein wildes Tier.  
Und sein Besitzer war der Rudelführer.  
Tief durchatmend klopfte Annabelle an die Tür an und die öffnete sich daraufhin langsam von alleine, vorsichtig sah sie hinein. Dort saß Verandis tatsächlich auf dem Boden und hatte ein kurzes Tau in der Hand, an dessen Ende Siran knurrend zog. Es war aber kein böses Knurren, eher das eines spielenden Welpen. Eindeutig spielten die Beiden miteinander, wobei Verandis neben sich zusätzlich ein Glas mit roter Flüssigkeit stehen hatte. Die beiden Schüler mussten nur kurz schnuppern, um es als Blut zu erkennen.  
Fast gleichzeitig klappten ihnen aber auch die Münder auf, damit hatten sie einfach nicht gerechnet. Besonders auch nicht damit, dass der Vampirelf auf dem Boden hockte und eindeutig nicht gerade erst mit dem Spiel angefangen hatte.  
„Ah, da seid ihr ja“ er stand langsam auf und überließ Siran das Seil, aber der hatte seine Besitzerin schon entdeckt und sprang ihr glücklich fiepend in die Arme:  
„Ich habe erst versucht zu arbeiten, aber dabei hat er mich immer wieder angegriffen. Da musste ich ihn erstmal füttern und zum Schluss beschloss ich einfach, dass ich versuche einmal mit ihm zu spielen. Und das hat auch sehr gut funktioniert, ich denke wir vertragen uns jetzt besser. Es war eine sehr gute Idee gewesen, auch wenn nicht sicher ist, dass doch nicht irgendwann seine Instinkte wieder überhand nehmen.“  
„Trotzdem war es eine gute Idee“ schmunzelte die junge Frau leicht amüsiert und kraulte Siran ordentlich den Bauch, setzte ihn dann aber auch gleich wieder ab:  
„Haben Sie noch etwas von Ginny Weasley gehört?“  
„Sie wurde im Krankenflügel geheilt und konnte dann zum Unterricht. Sie schien auch etwas verwirrt zu sein...“  
„Ich hoffe sie hat sich dadurch etwas beruhigt, denn wenn sie vor mir aufpasst was sie sagt, ist das nicht sehr förderlich. Ich möchte erfahren wieso sich ihre Familie so plötzlich mir gegenüber anders verhält und auf mein Geld giert. Ich glaube nicht mal, dass Ginny irgendwelche Zuneigung zu mir empfindet, sie weiß... genau wie ihre Familie... wenn sie mich heiratet, kann sie an mein Geld ran.“  
„So wird es wahrscheinlich sein. Ich habe in meinem langen Leben einiges dieser Art erlebt... ihr müsst wissen, ich wohne normalerweise in einer Burg, etwas kleiner als das hier, aber doch brauche ich mehrere Leute um sie zu betreiben. Eine meiner... Damen... sie wurde von mir gebissen, ist aus einem ähnlichen Grund bei mir gelandet. Sie stammte aus reicher Familie und hatte einen sehr hartnäckigen, aber auch armen, Verehrer. Dessen Familie fand die Idee einer Heirat wunderbar, besonders weil die Beiden sich schon länger kannten... aber sie würden auch nie einen Vampir in der Familie akzeptieren. Und ich suchte jemanden der sich um die Burg kümmert, so kam eins zum anderen... soll ich dich beißen?“  
Verandis grinste breit und wurde sofort entsetzt angesehen.  
„War nur ein Scherz, ich verwandle niemanden mehr. Das ist sowieso bei mir schwerer, als bei anderen Vampiren. Ich muss zusätzlich zaubern, sonst klappt es nicht. Was ich aber sagen wollte, es gibt immer wieder so Fälle, deine Methode dagegen anzugehen ist etwas ungewöhnlich, aber auch nicht schlecht. Vielleicht denkt diese Familie ja irgendwann, dass Harry Potter verschwunden ist und nicht mehr zurückkehrt, wenden sich dann einem anderen potentiellen Geldgeber zu. Immerhin dauert das Schuljahr noch eine Weile... wollt ihr mit Siran raus?“  
„Ja. Er soll sich etwas austoben, deswegen bleiben wir länger weg.“  
„Passt auf das er nicht in den Wald läuft, ich war letzte Nacht drin und habe erstmal ein paar Spinnen getroffen. Die waren nicht angenehm und selbst ich hab bei der ersten Begegnung einen ordentlichen Schrecken bekommen. Einige von ihnen waren so groß, dass sie Siran sicher für einen Happen halten könnten.“  
„Seit Aragog tot ist, vermehren sie sich unkontrolliert und verlassen immer öfters ihr Gebiet“ nickte Annabelle ernst.  
„Du kennst die Viecher?“  
„Ich kannte ihren... Vater“ sie sah sich nachdenklich um:  
„Das Ministerium müsste noch die Erinnerungen dazu haben.“  
„Ich kann in einem Denkarium leider nichts ansehen. Das ist etwas was von Menschen, für Menschen, erfunden wurde. Da würde ich sogar versagen, wenn ich kein Vampir wäre, sondern einfach nur ein Elf.“  
„Also... die Kurzfassung. Aragog war das Haustier von Hagrid, dem Wildhüter“ Hagrid war nach der Schlacht nach Frankreich gegangen, dort fand er nicht nur Arbeit, sondern auch eine Frau fürs Herz:  
„Aber Aragog war nicht in Hogwarts erlaubt, Voldemort, damals noch Schüler, hat Hagrid verraten und die Spinne landete im verbotenen Wald. Und da hat er sich vermehrt, aber bisher hatte Hagrid immer ein Auge drauf. Aragog wurde getötet und es wuchs Hagrid wohl über den Kopf, oder die Spinnen akzeptierten ihn nicht... jedenfalls, seit dem werden sie immer mehr. Und das ist nicht sonderlich gut für den verbotenen Wald.“  
„Es leben auch Zentauren im Wald, oder?“  
„So ist es.“  
„Ich nehme an, die wollen nicht auch so viele Spinnen in der Nachbarschaft haben. Ich werde sie wohl am Wochenende einmal besuchen und mit ihnen über das Problem reden. Zur Not kann ich weitere Vampire rufen und wir kümmern uns kurz um die Spinnen... kurz, schmerzlos und tödlich. Aber gut... ich halte euch auf. Passt einfach auf, besonders auf den Kleinen.“  
Verandis schmunzelte, Annabelle und Draco verabschiedeten sich daraufhin und machten sich auf den Weg nach draußen.  
„Es wäre wirklich nicht schlecht, wenn er sich um die Spinnen kümmert“ sie gingen raus und sofort schoss Siran ins Gras:  
„Es dauert sicher nicht mehr lange, bis sie die Zentauren angreifen, oder aus dem Wald kommen, um ihren Hunger zu stillen.“  
„Und dann wird es ungemütlich. Mmh... ich frage mich ob Siran apportieren lernen könnte“ Draco verwandelte einen Stein in einen Ball und Annabelle testete diesen kurz, dann warf der junge Malfoy das Objekt und Siran rannte tatsächlich hinterher. Aber kaum hatte er den Ball, wurde der nicht zurück gebracht, sondern ordentlich zerkaut.  
„Siran, bring uns den Ball“ rief Draco, etwas verzweifelt klingend, Annabelle aber lachte nur fröhlich auf.  
„Er ist ein Wolf, kein Hund. Er frisst die Beute, egal ob sie... SIRAN NEIN“ sie kreischte laut auf, als der kleine Welpe innerhalb einer Sekunde etwas hörte und dann in den Wald schoss:  
„Siran komm zurück!“ Sofort lief sie dem kleinen Wolf nach, hinein in den eigentlich verbotenen Wald...  
„Verdammt, das hat jetzt keine zehn Minuten gedauert“ schimpfte Draco und folgte den Beiden mit gezücktem Zauberstab.

„Hast du Harry schon gefunden“ Ginny war in Hogsmeade und sah ihren Vater fragend an.  
„Er scheint wie vom Erdboden verschluckt, und was noch schlimmer ist... Malfoy hält seine Hand über das Geld. Er muss irgendwie an die Erlaubnis gekommen sein, damit zu arbeiten. Ich konnte erfahren, dass er einen Teil des Geldes angelegt hat.“  
„Ob Harry ihm die Erlaubnis dafür gegeben hat?“  
„Sehr wahrscheinlich, denn Malfoy verlegte das ganze Geld auch auf ein neues Verlies. Ich kann mir sogar gut vorstellen, dass Harry ihn darum gebeten hat.“  
„Also kommen wir nicht mehr dran?“  
„Nein, erstmal nicht. Dafür brauchen wir Harry, denn der hat das Geld sicher nicht Malfoy geschenkt. Aber denk doch mal nach, wenn Malfoy über das Geld verfügen kann... dann weiß er wo Harry ist und wenn er es weiß, dann sicher auch sein Sohn.“  
Stille trat ein, Ginny schien nachzudenken, dann lächelte sie plötzlich triumphierend.  
„Du hast recht. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du erfährst wo Harry ist... das wird eine meiner leichtesten Übungen.“


	12. Chapter 12

Siran knurrte böse, seine kleinen Pfoten gruben sich in den Waldboden und er fletschte seine Zähne, seine Muskeln waren angespannt.  
Vor ihm war eine, für ihn, riesige, schwarze Spinne und sie kam langsam auf ihn zu. Dabei bewegten sich ihre Schneidewerkzeuge am Maul gefährlich, ein Maul in das der kleine Welpe sicherlich gut hinein passte.  
Siran fing an zu bellen, wollte die Spinne vertreiben, aber sie schien sich nicht von ihm irritieren zu lassen, oder gar verängstigen. Stattdessen kam sie sogar noch etwas näher zu ihr und dann... ein riesiges Bein schoss von Oben herab und zertrat die Spinne einfach. Sie schrie kurz auf, dann starb sie vor seinen Augen und endete in einem zuckenden Matsch.  
Siran knurrte böse, bellte aber nicht mehr, stattdessen aber überlegte er nun ob dieses große Bein, so dick wie ein Baumstamm, ihn auch zertreten wollte.  
„Na, was ist bist du denn für ein kleiner Wicht“ wollte eine dunkle Stimme wissen, dann wurde Siran von einer großen Hand gepackt und hoch gehoben. Sehr hoch, der kleine Wolf wurde starr vor Angst und blickte nur wenig später in tiefbraune Augen, die zu einem großen Gesicht gehörten. Es war merkwürdig, kein Mensch sicherlich, mit langen braunen Haaren aber und dem nackten Oberkörper eines Mannes.  
„Du gehörst doch sicher jemandem“ stellte das Gesicht fest, Siran sah vorsichtig nach unten, der Körper eines Tieres gehörte zu den vier großen Beinen.  
Er wusste nur nicht welches Tier, aber er kannte auch noch nicht sonderlich viele.  
„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben“ schmunzelte das Wesen und schien dann zu lauschen, auch Siran spitzte die Ohren.  
„Siran“ rief die Stimme von Annabelle:  
„Siran!“  
„Bist du das“ wollte der Riese wissen und der kleine Wolf fiepte:  
„Du verstehst mich wohl noch nicht, dafür bist du viel zu jung. Und wahrscheinlich bist du deswegen auch deiner Besitzerin weggelaufen. Warten wir auf sie.“  
„Siran“ rief die Stimme von Annabelle lauter und der kleine Wolf wurde in eine Tasche aus Leder gesteckt, von dort aus konnte er alles beobachten, auch wie seine Besitzerin, mit Draco, bei ihnen ankam.  
Sofort erstarrten die Beiden, sicher war ihnen der Anblick des riesigen Wesens nicht ganz geheuer, Siran hingegen fühlte sich recht sicher in seiner Tasche. Und immerhin wurde er ja von den großen Beinen vor der Spinne gerettet.  
„Ist das euer Welpe“ wollte der Riese wissen und Annabelle nickte langsam:  
„Hallo. Mein Name ist Goliath, und wer seid ihr?“  
„Annabelle Carter“ stellte sich die Schülerin, noch etwas ängstlich, vor.  
„Draco Malfoy“ machte der Sohn von Lucius es ihr nach, woraufhin der Zentaur ihnen seine Hand hin hielt. Sofort schien sich Annabelle zu entspannen und drückte einen der Finger, für mehr reichte es nicht, und auch Draco schien nun Vertrauen zu fassen und drückte einen anderen Finger.  
„Habe den kleinen Wicht hier vor der Spinne da gerettet“ er deutete auf den Matsch, bei dem noch immer eines der Beine zuckte, Annabelle und Draco bedankten sich sofort:  
„Er versteht dich noch nicht, oder?“  
Die junge Frau schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte dabei auf.  
„Du bist mit der Erziehung überfordert“ stellte Goliath fest und beide Schüler nickten zustimmend:  
„Und dabei ist das sehr wichtig, dieser kleine Wicht wird einmal so groß, dass er diese Spinnen mit einem Biss töten kann.“  
„Ich weiß, aber ich muss auch zugeben, ich hatte vorher nur eine Eule als Haustier. Und die war schon erzogen, als ich sie bekam. Ich liebe Siran sehr, aber die Erziehung habe ich mir einfacher vorgestellt. Und dazu stammt er aus schlechter Haltung, und der neue Schulleiter ist ein Vampir... Vampirelf.“  
„Was dazu führt, dass der Kleine hier ihn angreift.“  
„Ja... auch wenn die Beiden heute ein paar Stunden zusammen verbracht haben und miteinander spielten. Aber ich kann nicht sagen, ob Siran nicht doch irgendwann wieder auf seine Instinkte hört.“  
„Und deswegen braucht er eine gute Erziehung“ Goliath schien einen Moment zu überlegen, dann fing der gut drei Meter hohe Zentaur plötzlich an sich langsam an sich im Gras niederzulassen.  
„Steigt auf meinen Rücken. Ich bringe euch in unser Dorf und dort reden wir mit dem Schamanen“ forderte er die Beiden auf, die daraufhin sofort erstarrten. Ein Zentaur, der sie tragen wollte? War das eine Falle oder träumten sie?  
„Worauf wartet ihr“ wollte Goliath neugierig wissen, dann aber schien er zu verstehen:  
„Schaut mich an, ich bin drei Meter hoch und meine Hufe so groß wie eure Köpfe. Ihr müsstet rennen um mit mir Schritt zu halten und das Dorf ist einen guten Kilometer entfernt. Steigt ruhig auf, ich bin es gewohnt Menschen auf meinem Rücken zu tragen.“  
Annabelle fand als erstes den Mut dazu auf den Rücken des Zentauren zu klettern, gleichzeitig nahm sie auch die Ledertasche an sich und kraulte Siran ordentlich durch, Draco setzte sich hinter sie, dann stand Goliath wieder auf.  
„Wie kommt es, dass du so etwas gewohnt bist“ fragte die junge Frau, als sich der Zentaur langsam in Bewegung setzte.  
„Ich bin noch nicht lange hier in dem Wald“ erzählte dieser daraufhin:  
„Eigentlich stamme ich aus Norwegen, aber auch dort bin ich der größte Zentaur, der je geboren wurde. Und das obwohl es dort nur Kaltblut-Zentauren gibt. Aber selbst meine Eltern waren gerade einmal 2,50m hoch. Jedenfalls, ich war ab einem gewissen Alter nicht sehr beliebt, die Herdenführer hatten immer Angst ich würde ihnen den Posten streitig machen, zudem brauche ich Hufeisen.“  
„Du lässt dich beschlagen?“  
„Ja, sonst sinke ich im Waldboden zu sehr ein, besonders nachdem es geregnet hat. Und Steinböden sind auch mit Hufeisen besser zu bewältigen.  
Mit der Zeit blieb ich dann einfach bei den Menschen und arbeitete für sie, im Ministerium, war fünfzig Jahre lang Auror im Bereich der magischen Wesen. Und wenn es schnell gehen musste, hab ich meine Kollegen auch mal getragen, selbst als ich ihr Chef war.“  
„Du warst Auror“ staunten die Beiden sofort.  
„Ja, und zwar ein sehr guter. Das halbe Ministerium hat geweint, als ich gegangen bin“ Goliath plusterte sich ordentlich auf:  
„Den Namen Goliath haben sie mir gegeben, eigentlich heiße ich Ursa Major, großer Bär. Goliath gefällt mir besser.“  
„Wie bist du hierher gekommen? Also von Norwegen bis hierher.“  
„Gelaufen“ er schob einen Ast zur Seite, so das sie besser an dem Baum vorbei kamen:  
„Ich habe auch eine größere Lunge als meine Artgenossen, das erlaubt mir länger und schneller zu galoppieren als sie. Ich habe drei Tage von Norwegen bis hierher gebraucht, die kurzen Fahrten auf der Fähre mit eingerechnet. Wollte sehen ob es hier vielleicht eine Zentaurin für mich gibt und tatsächlich habe ich eine gefunden. Zwar werden wir nie Nachwuchs haben, aber ich habe meinen Fortpflanzungstrieb schon verloren als ich meinen Eltern über den Kopf wuchs. Mir wurde da bewusst, das eine Frau mich nie auf sich klettern lassen würde und wir paaren uns nun mal wie Pferde.  
Und Ariadne hatte schon mal einen Mann, bekam mit ihm ein Kind, sie muss das auch nicht mehr machen. Ihr werdet sie gleich kennenlernen.“  
„Hat der Herdenführer hier auch Angst, dass du ihm den Posten abnimmst“ wollte Draco wissen.  
„Ich bin der Herdenführer“ nickte Goliath ernst:  
„Als ich hier ankam, haben sie noch die Wunden der Schlacht geleckt, außerdem sah ich einige... Probleme in der Herde hier, besonders was die Spinnen angeht. Anstatt gegen sie anzukämpfen, zogen sich die Zentauren immer mehr zurück, das geht gar nicht. Wir sind Krieger, keine Mäuschen.“  
„Der Direktor möchte gegen die Spinnen angehen, vielleicht solltet ihr einmal miteinander reden“ schlug Annabelle sofort vor, da sahen sie auch schon die Dächer des Zentaurendorfes. Goliath war wirklich schnell, auch wenn er nur langsam ging, aber er legte ja auch mit jedem Schritt mehr als drei Meter zurück.  
„Das ist eine gute Idee, ich wollte sowieso auch fragen ob ein paar meiner Jungs für die Schule arbeiten könnten. Der Schamane hat einen harten Winter vorhergesagt, wir können dann das Geld gut gebrauchen. Da sind wir...“  
Sie betraten das Dorf und schon waren drei wilde Krieger da und fragten, wieso ihr Herdenführer zwei Menschen mit sich trug.  
„Ich traf die Beiden hier im Wald, wir möchten zum Schamanen gehen. Es gibt also keinen Grund zur Sorge und ihr wisst, ich habe schon oft Menschen getragen“ wehrte er gelassen ab:  
„Hermes, sag Ariadne, sie soll sich an den Herd stellen, wir haben Gäste. Ares, hol einen Hasen aus dem Wald, für unseren kleinsten Gast“ Goliath zeigte auf Siran, in der Tasche, sofort machten sich die beiden Krieger auf den Weg, der dritte blieb dabei und half den Schülern vom Rücken runter. Dabei sah er Annabelle sehr durchdringend an und dann Goliath fragend, die junge Frau ahnte sofort was da vor sich ging.  
„Ja, ich habe einen Trank genommen“ verkündete sie:  
„Draco weiß davon, er, seine Eltern und der Direktor sind die Einzigen. Ich bin wegen einer... Sache... inkognito in Hogwarts.“  
„Und wer bist du wirklich“ wollte Goliath sofort wissen:  
„Ich habe es auch schon gesehen, magische Wesen haben einen Blick dafür, wollte aber wegen deiner Begleitung nichts sagen.“  
„Harry Potter“ nickte Annabelle ernst und wurde erstaunt angesehen.  
„Er ist es wirklich“ Firenze kam angetrabt und begrüßte die beiden Schüler herzlich:  
„Ich habe ihn sofort erkannt. Ist es sehr ernst, hast du Ärger?“  
„Ja, mit den Weasleys. Es ist eine lange Geschichte“ seufzte Annabelle und ließ sich dann noch einmal von Firenze fest umarmen.  
„Wenn ich etwas für dich tun kann, dann sag es mir“ bestimmte der ehemalige Lehrer sofort:  
„Was führt euch hierher ins Dorf?“  
„Goliath wollte mit uns, und Siran, zum Schamanen.“  
„Es hapert bei der Erziehung“ nickte der Herdenführer ernst:  
„Sie verstehen einander nicht und das ist ein magischer Wolf, er darf ihr nicht auf der Nase herum tanzen. Egal ob sie Harry Potter ist, oder nicht, irgendwann wird er ihr über den Kopf wachsen und dann sollte sie sein Rudelführer sein.“  
„Ich habe ja darauf gehofft, dass er mich irgendwann versteht.“  
„So klein wie er jetzt ist... das dauert sicher noch bis Weihnachten“ Firenze hatte sich Siran geholt und kraulte ihn ordentlich durch:  
„Und ich wette du kannst nicht solange warten.“  
„Nein“ ächzte Annabelle:  
„Er kommt ja auch mit in den Unterricht...“  
„Dann sollte sich der Schamane sich das wirklich einmal ansehen“ Goliath nahm Siran wieder an sich und bedeutete den Schülern ihm zu folgen.  
„Ich will aber kein Schoßhündchen“ warf Annabelle vorsichtig ein, folgte dem Herdenführer aber dann doch durch das Dorf:  
„Er soll ein Wolf bleiben.“  
„Der Schamane macht das schon richtig“ nickte Goliath:  
„Keine Sorge. Ihr kennt zwar unsere Magie nicht, aber wir kennen sie und ihr könnt uns doch Vertrauen, oder?“  
„Natürlich“ bestimmte Annabelle:  
„Außer mit Bane, habe ich nur gute Erfahrungen mit den Zentauren gemacht.“  
„Bane... kenne ich gar nicht.“  
„Ist er nicht hier?“  
„Jedenfalls nicht seit ich hier bin. Was war schlecht an ihm?“  
„Er hasste Menschen, er hat sie auch gern getötet und die Köpfe mit in den Wald genommen. Jedenfalls sah ich das bei der Schlacht. Und er hasste mich, ich glaube meinen Kopf hätte er dann noch extra ausgestopft, hätte er ihn bekommen.“  
„Ekelhaft“ stellte Goliath fest:  
„Gut, das er nicht hier ist. Hätte ihm solche Methoden schnell ausgetrieben, und das sicher nicht sanft. Hier die Hütte des Schamanen“ Goliath deutete auf ein Haus mit mehreren Tierschädeln und Fellen dran, ging dann erstmal allein hinein und kam mit einem weiteren Zentauren heraus. Dieser war über und über mit Knochen, Fellen und Federn geschmückt, über seinem Gesicht trug er einen Tierschädel als Maske.  
In seiner rechten Hand hielt er einen geschmückten Stab und schlug damit immer wieder auf den Boden, woraufhin er klapperte und klimperte.  
„Harry Potter, als Mädchen“ staunte er sofort:  
„Was ist geschehen?“  
„Ich mache das nächsten Sommer rückgängig, es ist eine Tarnung“ erklärte Annabelle sofort:  
„Bitte verratet das keinem Menschen. Ich will nicht erkannt werden.“  
„Dieses Geheimnis bleibt im Wald“ nickte Goliath:  
„Hier ist der Wolf.“ Er gab Siran an den Schamanen, woraufhin der Welpe sofort einen Schrecken bekam und ängstlich winselte.  
„Er hat Angst, weil er mein Gesicht nicht sieht“ stellte der Schamane fest und nahm die Maske ab, darunter war er ein ganz normaler, aber auch sehr alter, Zentaur. Einer der fröhlich lachte und sehr viel Güte in den blauen Augen zeigte, das beruhigte Siran sofort.  
„Hier brauchst du keine Angst haben, Kleiner“ schmunzelte er:  
„Er versteht noch nicht, das dürfte ein Problem sein, denke ich.“  
„Die Erziehung...“ seufzte Annabelle.  
„Ich verstehe. Sich so ein Tier zu halten, und zu erziehen, ist nicht einfach. Man will keinen Hund aus ihm machen, aber auch nicht irgendwann angekaut aufwachen. Mmh, was machen wir mit dir.“ Er hob Siran hoch zu seinem Gesicht und sah ihm tief in die Augen, dann lächelte er plötzlich.  
„Ich mache ihn etwas älter, damit er dich versteht. Keine Sorge, solche Wölfe können achtzig menschliche Jahre leben, die paar Monate wirst du nicht an ihm vermissen.“  
Annabelle hatte bei dem Vorschlag schon sehr entsetzt ausgesehen, entspannte sich dann aber doch schnell.  
„Sicher, dass es klappt“ fragte sie vorsichtig, sie wollte den Schamanen natürlich auch nicht beleidigen.  
„Du hast natürlich Angst um deinen kleinen Freund, aber keine Sorge, ich mache das öfters. Meistens bei Zentaurenkindern...“  
„Wir müssen viel Magie anwenden“ erklärte Goliath hinzufügen:  
„Zentaurenkinder sind nicht einfach, manchmal altern sie nicht, manchmal fehlt ihnen ein Körperteil. Das ist bei vielen magischen Wesen so, die nicht natürlich entstanden. Wir sind keine Einhörner oder Thestrale, wir wurden erschaffen... der Schamane muss jedenfalls immer so etwas beherrschen, er wird zwanzig Jahre dafür ausgebildet.“  
„Also gut“ nickte Annabelle:  
„Ich vertraue euch Beiden.“  
„Gib mir von deinem Blut“ forderte der Schamane.  
„Was?“  
„Damit er auf dich geprägt wird. Hat er dich schon als Harry gesehen?“  
„Nein.“  
„Also. Das Blut enthält einen Geruch, den er wahrnehmen kann, denn immerhin ist er magisch. Aber auch normale Wölfe können das manchmal. Nach deiner Rückverwandlung wirst du nicht anders für ihn riechen. Ich werde ihn durch dein Blut auf dich prägen und dann bist du sein Rudelführer. Du kannst ihm so besser beibringen was du möchtest, er wird auf dich hören, aber auch seinen eigenen Willen haben. Es wird nicht einfach, aber einfacher.“  
„Gut“ Annabelle hielt dem Schamanen ihre Hand hin und der zückte ein Messer, holte eine Schüssel hervor.  
„Ich nehme nur wenig, er wird es bei der Zeremonie aufschlabbern müssen und es wird seinen Zweck erfüllen...“


	13. Chapter 13

„Hier hast du ein sauberes Tuch für die Wunde“ Goliath gab Annabelle ein kleines Leinentuch, welches sie sofort auf den Schnitt drückte. Noch ein paar Momente zuvor floss dort Blut heraus, in die Schüssel des Schamanen, dann ging er mit Siran in seine Hütte.  
„Hoffentlich geht alles gut“ überlegte sie ernsthaft und machte sich natürlich große Sorgen um ihren kleinen Liebling.  
„Er wird etwas wachsen und wenn er rauskommt, versteht er dich auch. Das wird passieren, mehr nicht. Ariadne wird noch nicht mit dem Essen fertig sein, wie wäre es wenn wir uns derweil etwas anders beschäftigen. Könnt ihr mit Pfeil und Bogen umgehen?“  
Goliath wurde sofort entsetzt angesehen, woraufhin er für die beiden Schüler Übungsbögen und Pfeile besorgte.  
„Die tun keinem weh... laut einiger Erzählungen hier, wurden sie angefertigt, nachdem ein Mensch einem Herdenmitglied den Pfeil unabsichtlich in den Hintern schoss. Sie nennen ihn den schwarzen Mann und er kommt oft in den Wald um Wurzeln zu suchen. Und er hilft, wenn man Verletzungen und Ausschlag am Bauch hat, denn da kommen wir sehr schlecht selbst dran. Er schien schon immer akzeptiert zu sein, zu anderen Menschen aber haben meine Leute hier großes Misstrauen. Da muss ich viel dran arbeiten.“  
„Onkel Severus“ staunte Draco sofort und untersuchte den Bogen mit sehr großem Misstrauen:  
„Severus Snape ist Zaubertränkemeister in Hogwarts, er trägt nur schwarze Kleidung, deswegen ist es wahrscheinlich, dass er es ist. Er ist auch mein Patenonkel.“  
„Und er scheint nicht gut mit Pfeil und Bogen zu sein, der entsprechende Krieger ist durch den Schmerz durchgegangen und man musste ihn mühsam wieder einfangen. Aber der schwarze Mann hat den Pfeil entfernt und die Wunde geheilt, deswegen ist man nicht böse auf ihn. Nehmt diesen Baum dort als Ziel, die Pfeile werden treffen, aber nicht stecken bleiben.“  
Er deutete auf einen Baum, der wohl öfters als Ziel benutzt wurde, aber weder Annabelle, noch Draco, wussten wie man einen Bogen überhaupt anlegte.  
Goliath wirkte daraufhin sehr ernst und ließ sich dann seinen eigenen bringen. Dieser war so lang wie Draco groß war und eindeutig auf Goliaths Größe abgestimmt. Allein mit den Pfeilen konnte er sicherlich ganze Wildschweine durchbohren.  
„Ich benutze ihn nicht oft“ erklärte der große Herdenführer:  
„Ich bin einfach nicht für so filigranes geschaffen, das ist wie mit dem Schreiben und Lesen, Lesen kann ich, Schreiben habe ich nie gelernt. Hatte im norwegischen Ministerium extra einen Sekretär dafür.“  
„Wieso kannst du nicht schreiben“ wollte Annabelle wissen und Goliath zeigte ihnen wie man den Bogen spannte und mit dem Pfeil auf den Baum zielte.  
„Ich kann mit diesen riesigen Händen keine Federn halten“ brummte Goliath:  
„Mit dem Bogen schießen konnte ich noch lernen, aber da ist mir trotzdem das Schwert lieber. Bin auch eher Krieger, als Jäger.“  
Annabelle legte den Kopf schief, dann zog sie den Zauberstab und widmete sich für einige Momente einem kleinen Ast. Als sie damit fertig war hielt sie Goliath einen großen Bleistift mit dünner Spitze hin. Er war so groß, dass er für seine Hand genau richtig passte, mit der dünnen Spitze konnte er auch kleine Wörter schreiben.  
„Fang damit an abzuschreiben was du liest, der Rest geht von alleine“ forderte sie ihn auf:  
„Und neu spitzen kannst du ihn mit deinem Messer, oder besser du lässt es jemanden machen. Das ist wie schnitzen, es muss immer eine dünne Spitze geschnitzt werden.“  
Goliath ging langsam der Mund auf, dann nahm er den Stift und sah ihn sehr lange, schweigend an.  
„Ich kenne diese Stifte“ nickte Draco:  
„Die Muggel nehmen sie meistens, mit einem merkwürdigen Gummi können sie ihn auch wieder von ihrem Papier entfernen.“  
„Ja, aber das brauchst du sicher nicht“ wehrte Annabelle ab:  
„Und das kann ich auch nicht zaubern. Wichtig ist nur, dass du irgendwie schreiben kannst. Eine Feder würdest du wahrscheinlich zerbrechen, bei dem Stift geht das nicht so schnell. Und wenn er verbraucht ist, dann zaubere ich dir einen neuen, oder dann auch gleich mehrere. Probiere es erstmal mit dem aus.“  
Goliath klappte der Mund zu, dann ließ er alles fallen und verschwand mit seinem Stift in der größten Hütte.  
„Okay“ stellte Draco fest und schmunzelte dann, schoss auf den Baum und verfehlte ihn zielsicher:  
„Hätte wahrscheinlich eh nichts gebracht.“  
„Goliath hat euch stehen gelassen“ Firenze kam zu ihnen.  
„Ich habe ihm einen Stift gezaubert“ schmunzelte Annabelle:  
„Jetzt wird er ihn wohl gerade ausprobieren. Was meinst du, wie lange dauert es bis der Schamane fertig ist? Ich meine, wir müssen ja auch vor dem Abend noch nach Hogwarts zurück.“  
„Keine Sorge, ich denke in einer Stunde ist er fertig und dann werde ich euch zur Not aus dem Wald bringen.“  
„Schaut euch das an“ Goliath kam mit einem dreckigen Papier aus der Hütte gestürmt und zeigte es jedem, der in der Nähe war:  
„Schaut euch das an, ich habe meinen Namen geschrieben! Und das zum ersten mal, mit zweihundert Jahren.“  
„Zweihundert“ murmelte Annabelle und sah etwas sorgenvoll aus.  
„Keine Sorge, er wird noch Herdenführer sein, wenn du schon lange Staub bist. Zentauren können sehr alt werden. Ariadne ist erst hundertfünfzig und hat schon ein Kind. Wir werden mit ungefähr dreißig Jahren geschlechtsreif, es ist nur schade das niemand dafür Sorgen kann, dass Goliath ebenfalls Nachwuchs haben kann.“  
„Es gäbe schon eine Möglichkeit“ murmelte Annabelle und bedeutete Firenze zu ihr hinunter zu kommen, woraufhin sie etwas in sein Ohr flüsterte und dann ernst nickte:  
„Ich weiß aber nicht wie groß das Kind dann wird, am Ende kann es Ariadne nicht bewältigen und stirbt spätestens bei der Geburt. Deswegen ist es nur ein Vorschlag. Goliath wurde schon sehr groß geboren, und das obwohl seine Eltern es nicht sind, und auch sonst keiner seiner Art. Es ist möglich, dass seine Kinder auch so riesig werden und dann sollte die Mutter mindestens auch ein Kaltblut-Zentaur sein. Oder es bewältigen können.“  
„Aber es ist ein interessanter Vorschlag. Woher kennst du das?“  
„Das sage ich dir nicht, es würde euch vielleicht beleidigen und dann macht ihr es nicht mehr. Belassen wir es dabei...“  
„Gut...“ Firenze wollte noch etwas sagen, da kam Goliath zu ihnen gestürmt und holte sich die junge Frau in die Arme, drückte sie fest an seine Brust.  
„Ich habe meinen Namen geschrieben“ polterte er fröhlich:  
„Dank dir. Jetzt kann ich bald die Briefe aus Norwegen selbst beantworten.“  
„Goliath... erdrücke mich nicht“ Annabelle zappelte, wurde etwas losgelassen und setzte sich dann einfach auf den starken Arm des Herdenführers, dann nahm sie den Zettel und sah ihn sich ernst an:  
„Du hast das H am Ende vergessen, am Besten nimmst du die Briefe an dich, zum Vorbild. Deine Freunde schreiben deinen Namen sicher richtig. Und Firenze kann auch lesen und schreiben, er kann dir helfen. Du darfst die Wörter nicht schreiben wie du sie hörst, sondern wie sie richtig sind, sonst versteht sie keiner. Goliath ist ein sehr alter Name, aus einem sehr fernen Land, es gibt eine Geschichte über ihn in dem Buch, welches die Muggel Bibel nennen. Und nach dieser Geschichte wurdest du auch benannt.“  
„Ich kenne sie nicht.“  
„Sie ist ein Beispiel dafür, dass man nicht viel Kraft und ein riesiges Schwert braucht, um jemanden zu besiegen, sondern oft nur einen klugen Kopf. Lass mich runter. So habe ich auch Voldemort vernichtet, denn allein Stärke hätte ihn sicher nicht besiegt.“  
„So ist es, Stärke ist gut, aber Köpfchen gehört auch dazu“ stimmte Draco zu:  
„Ich kenne die Geschichte aber auch nicht.“  
„Es geht um einen menschlichen Riesen namens Goliath“ Annabelle wurde runter gelassen und zupfte sich den Rock zurecht:  
„Er war der beste Krieger einer ganzen Armee. Er war gigantisch, er konnte mit nur einem Schlag hunderte Feinde töten. Und es war Krieg. Irgendwann ging es darum, dass der Krieg beendet wird, wenn es jemanden gibt der Goliath besiegt. Im Zweikampf. Aber keiner schaffte es, sie gingen alle mit Kraft und Waffen gegen ihn an, aber sie starben alle.  
Und dann kam ein Junge, mit einer Steinschleuder, er schoss einen kleinen Stein auf Goliath ab, tötete ihn allein damit und der Krieg war beendet. Der Junge wurde der König.“  
„Wahrscheinlich hat er ihn zwischen den Augen getroffen“ überlegte Firenze ernsthaft:  
„Eine empfindliche Stelle zu treffen, kann selbst einen richtigen Riesen außer Gefecht setzen.“  
„Ich weiß es nicht mehr, meine Muggelfamilie hatte eine Bibel, die durfte ich manchmal lesen.“  
„Goliath war der Böse in der Geschichte“ fragte der große Herdenführer besorgt.  
„Vielleicht. Aber Goliath ist mittlerweile auch allgemein ein Synonym für große Menschen, oder andere Wesen. Auch in der magischen Welt. Man sagt zu großen Menschen „Er ist ein wahrer Goliath“, oder ähnliches. Der Name passt sehr gut zu dir... ich mache mir Sorgen um Siran. Kann ich nicht mal kurz hinein sehen?“  
„Nein. Aber ich“ Firenze verschwand in der Hütte des Schamanen und nur einen Moment später hörte man ihn rufen:  
„Was hast du getan?!“  
„Ich habe nichts getan“ schimpfte der Schamane zurück:  
„Er ist jetzt acht Monate alt.“  
„Und so groß!?“  
„Was kann ich dafür?“  
„Du hast einen Fehler gemacht, er ist vielleicht ein Jahr alt“ brüllten die Beiden sich an.  
„Nein, ist er nicht. Sieh dir seine Zähne an!“  
Stille trat ein, wahrscheinlich sah sich Firenze wirklich die Zähne an.  
„Er ist acht Monate alt. Wieso ist er dann so groß?“  
„Was weiß ich, er wuchs und wuchs, ich war mir aber sicher, dass ich keinen Fehler gemacht habe. Soll ich ihn noch vier Monate älter machen?“  
„Ich weiß nicht, er wäre dann sicher ausgewachsen und er schläft noch. Warte kurz.“  
Firenze kam aus der Hütte und wurde entsetzt angesehen.  
„Wie groß“ ächzte Annabelle.  
„Zu groß. Wenn der Schamane ihn auf ein Jahr bringt, wäre er ausgewachsen. Dann hast du das Ergebnis gleich parat. Und ich glaube, dass es höchstens noch ein paar Zentimeter werden.“  
„Wie groß“ hackte Draco noch einmal nach.  
„Er ist etwa so lang wie ich“ Firenze zeigte von seinem menschlichen Bauch, bis zu seinem Schweif:  
„Wenn er stehen würde, geht er mir sicher bis zum Ende der Beine.“ Er deutete auf den Pferdebauch und Annabelle maß das mit einem Zauber grob nach.  
„Verandis wird mich umbringen. Aber okay, macht ihn auf ein Jahr, dann sehe ich sofort womit ich jetzt arbeiten muss. Verdammt, der Schamane konnte es ja auch nicht wissen.“  
„So ist es“ Firenze ging zurück in die Hütte und kam wieder raus, nachdem er die Entscheidung verkündet hatte:  
„Es dauert sicher noch eine halbe Stunde.“  
„Kommt mit in meine Hütte“ bestimmte Goliath:  
„Essen ist fertig und ihr habt sicher Hunger. Und wenn ihr gegessen habt, dann ist Siran auch wieder fit... und bevor euch jemand umbringt, muss er erstmal an mir vorbei.“


	14. Chapter 14

„Der schwarze Mann“ Aufruhr war im Dorf zu hören, als Annabelle und Draco sich gerade einem kräftigen Eintopf widmeten, sofort erstarrten sie voller Entsetzen.  
Ariadne war eine wirklich gute Köchin, und nicht nur das, Goliath hatte sich eindeutig die hübscheste Zentaurin der ganzen Herde geholt und neben der gemeinsamen Schlafstelle stand ein kleinerer Bogen, mit vielen Pfeilen. Der gehörte ihr, sie war die Jägerin in dieser Partnerschaft, und auch die einzige Frau, die so etwas beherrschte. Eindeutig eine Ausnahme, aber sicher auch die beste Partnerin für den manchmal etwas sehr grobmotorigen Riesen.  
„Der schwarze Mann“ Goliath erhob sich langsam:  
„Den wollte ich sowieso mal kennenlernen und ihm für die ganzen geheilten Bäuche danken. Aber was macht er hier...“ er dachte für einen Moment nach:  
„Er sucht nach euch. Bleibt hier drin und esst, ich will erstmal allein mit ihm reden. Er wird nicht begeistert sein, für euch hierher kommen zu müssen, eventuell kann ich ihn etwas besänftigen.“  
Die beiden Schüler nickten langsam und der große Herdenführer verließ die Hütte, wo Professor Severus Snape gerade von Firenze begrüßt wurde.  
„Und das ist Goliath, unser Herdenführer“ stellte der ehemalige Lehrer dann den riesigen Zentauren vor, woraufhin Severus sehr höflich wurde, und sich ebenfalls vorstellte. Er zeigte seine Angst nicht, das erkannte Goliath sofort, aber er änderte sein Verhalten sofort um keinen Ärger zu bekommen. Er wollte sich nicht mit einem drei Meter hohen Zentauren anlegen, wahrscheinlich wusste er nicht mal ob er sich schnell genug zaubernd verteidigen konnte.  
„Man hat mir schon viel von dir erzählt, schwarzer Mann. Viele erzählen von geheilten Bäuchen, dafür bin auch ich dir dankbar“ Goliath hielt ihm die Hand hin und Severus konnte zwei Finger drücken:  
„Ich bin noch nicht lange hier, komme aus Norwegen... was führt dich in unser Dorf?“  
„Hier sind zwei Schüler aus Hogwarts, und ihr braucht sie auch nicht vor mir zu verstecken, ich weiß das sie hier sind.“  
„Was macht dich so sicher, Mensch“ Goliath beugte sich, mit einem finsteren Grinsen, langsam herunter, soweit bis er vor dem Gesicht des Professors war. Und der zeigte immer noch keine Angst, ein mutiger, aber auch vorsichtiger, Mann.  
„Ein Zauber“ verkündete Severus recht gelassen.  
„Du hast also auf unser Dorf gezaubert.“  
„Auf den Wald.“  
„Ist das Dorf nicht im Wald und wenn du diesen mit einem Zauber berührst, dann auch das Dorf? Und sind nicht alle Zentauren ebenfalls im Dorf und im Wald? Du kannst mir nichts vormachen, du hast auf alle Zentauren gezaubert.“  
Severus schwieg, vielleicht vor Entsetzen, oder weil er nicht glaubte solch eine Logik je von einem Zentauren hören zu bekommen. Firenze einmal ausgenommen.  
„Es ist ein menschlicher Zauber, er wirkt nur auf Menschen“ bestimmte er dann.  
„Lüg mich nicht an“ donnerte Goliath los und bäumte sich etwas auf:  
„Ich kenne all eure Zauber. Und keiner eurer Ortungszauber wirkt nur auf Menschen, sie zeigen alle Lebewesen an, unterscheiden nur in der Form und Beschaffenheit. Es gibt zum Beispiel einen, der die Menschenform speziell sucht, trotzdem aber werden alle Lebewesen von dem Zauber erfasst.“ Wieder schien der Lehrer etwas verwirrt zu sein, denn nicht einmal Firenze kannte alle menschlichen Zauber so genau und fürchtete sich vor jeden, der ihn traf.  
Zentauren mochten es allgemein nicht verzaubert zu werden, Goliath einmal ausgenommen, denn er musste zumindest bei der Beschlagung schon einige Zauber ertragen.  
Und Annabelle hatte ihm gerade Hufe, und Fesselbehang, sauber gezaubert.  
„Es tut mir leid“ nickte Severus ernst:  
„Es ging mir allein um die Schüler, die unerlaubterweise in den Wald gegangen sind. Wo sind sie?“  
„Mmh... ich weiß nicht ob ich dir das sagen will“ brummte Goliath und zeigte sich dabei etwas besänftigt:  
„Du zauberst auf uns, kommst dann ohne Einladung in das Dorf und verlangst, dass wir einfach so unsere Gäste an dich übergeben. Das ist nicht sonderlich höflich.“  
Stille trat ein.  
„Ich könnte dich verzaubern, wenn ich wollte“ schlug Severus dann leicht drohend vor und wurde ausgelacht.  
„Ich war fünfzig Jahre Auror in Norwegen, zwanzig Jahre davon habe ich die Abteilung für magische Wesen angeführt... glaub mir, ich kenne all eure Zauber. Kaum einer wirkt auf Zentauren, dass so viele von uns Angst davor haben, beruht auf Aberglauben. Du machst dich lächerlich, und bist zudem noch unhöflicher.“  
„Ich bin fertig“ verkündete der Schamane plötzlich und kam aus seiner Hütte, ihm folgte ein großer, weißer Wolf, der auf die Hinterbeine aufgerichtet sicher größer als Severus war.  
„Ist das Siran“ ächzte der Zaubertränkemeister entsetzt.  
„Ja. Der Schamane hat ihn etwas älter gemacht, damit er seine Besitzerin versteht“ nickte Goliath ernst, Siran schien noch etwas benommen zu sein, aber trotzdem vollkommen gesund. Und er war stark, man konnte seine Muskeln unter dem dünnen Fell sehen, die Pranken waren groß und stark, der Kopf... mit dem Maul konnte Siran sicher einen Arm einfach so abbeißen.  
Auch den von Severus.  
Und dann erinnerte sich der Professor daran was Goliath gerade gesagt hatte.  
„Auror“ fragte er verwirrt.  
„Natürlich. Das halbe Ministerium hat geweint, als ich kündigte. Ich war ihr bester Mann, jedenfalls für die Abteilung“ der Herdenführer plusterte sich ordentlich auf, zeigte zudem noch ein Hufeisen vor:  
„Ich muss auch beschlagen werden, ansonsten käme ich nicht weit. Aber hier habe ich eine Frau gefunden, das ist genauso viel wert, für einen Schmied muss ich auch nicht weit... Schau mich nicht so an, ich klettere nicht auf Ariadne, dafür bin ich viel zu schwer.“  
„Wäre auch schade um Ariadne, sie ist eine hervorragende Jägerin“ nickte Severus.  
„Du kennst sie...?“  
„Ich habe ihr einmal einen Ausschlag geheilt, sie ist allergisch auf Elfenmoos. Dafür hat sie mir ein junges Wildschwein aus dem Wald geholt.“  
„Deswegen haben wir kein Elfenmoos auf dem Schlaflager, wie es sonst üblich ist“ stellte Goliath fest:  
„Du bist ein ordentlicher Mann... du hast meine Frau geheilt und sorgst dich um deine Schüler. Aber ich denke sie haben Angst vor der Strafe, sei nett wenn du in meine Hütte gehst, sie essen gerade.“  
Er deutete darauf und widmete sich dann Siran.  
„Jetzt verstehst du mich bestimmt“ freute er sich und streichelte Siran sanft über den Kopf:  
„Sei einfach du selbst, aber hör auch auf Annabelle. Komm mit.“ Er folgte Severus, mit Siran, in die Hütte und konnte dort sehen wie der Professor gerade die Schüler stellte.  
„Verandis weiß, dass ihr hier seid. Und er ist nicht begeistert“ verkündete Severus ernst:  
„Und was ist das, bei Merlin?“ Er deutete auf Siran, der gerade in die Hütte kam und daraufhin die Hand des Lehrers entschuldigend leckte.  
„Ich weiß, es ist etwas zu viel geworden, er ist jetzt ein Jahr alt“ entschuldigte Annabelle sich.  
„In Hogwarts sind nur kleine Hunde erlaubt, keine Kälber“ regte Severus sich auf und nahm einen heißen Tee von Ariadne in Empfang.  
„Ich habe alle Genehmigungen.“  
„Für einen Welpen... sicher werden einige Schüler an das Ministerium schreiben“ er nahm einen Schluck:  
„Wunderbarer Tee, Ariadne, wie immer. Unter anderem schreibt die Weasley sicher an ihren Vater. Verdammt. Hör auf mich abzuschlabbern, Siran.“  
„Komm her“ forderte Annabelle ihren Liebling auf und der Wolf kam zu ihr, ließ sich ordentlich kraulen:  
„Geht es dir gut. Hör zu, du kannst im Grunde machen was du willst. Jetzt auch alleine auf die Jagd gehen, hier im Wald. Aber es wird niemand mehr angegriffen, außer ich wünsche es mir von dir. Und wenn du mit in den Unterricht kommst, dann bleibst du ruhig. Hast du das verstanden?“  
Siran schien zu nicken und leckte Annabelle einmal sanft über die Nase.  
„Das war ein Zeichen, dass er sich dir unterstellt fühlt“ erklärte Goliath sofort, während Severus seinen Tee genüsslich trank:  
„Ich denke er wird auf dich hören, aber auch auf niemand anderen mehr... außer er zeigt sich als stärker und dominanter.“  
„Es reicht erstmal wenn er auf Annabelle hört... er ist ein verdammtes Kalb“ seufzte Severus und gab den leeren Krug an Ariadne zurück:  
„Und jetzt geht es zurück zur Schule, wo ihr euch erstmal Verandis erklären müsst. Auf. Ich kenne den Weg zurück, wir brauchen keinen Zentauren als Begleitung.“  
„Trotzdem gebe ich euch Firenze mit, es dämmert schon langsam und am Ende verlauft ihr euch, weil es zu dunkel ist“ bestimmte Goliath:  
„Und besucht uns jederzeit wieder. Ihr seid immer willkommen, nur solltet ihr euch dann doch bei dem Direktor abmelden. Und sagt ihm, ich will mit ihm über die Spinnen reden.“

„Ihr habt richtig gehandelt“ Verandis streichelte Siran etwas vorsichtig über den Kopf:  
„Er versteht dich und kann dich sogar verteidigen. Aber ihr hättet nicht ohne Abmeldung in den Wald laufen dürfen. Mindestens einer von euch Beiden hätte hochkommen müssen und mir davon berichten, der andere in der Zeit vor dem Wald warten. Seid froh, dass der Herdenführer Siran gerettet hat und euch dann mit ins Dorf nahm.  
Und was die Schüler angeht, ich werde ihnen die Wahrheit sagen. Ihr wart mit ihm bei dem Schamanen, er sollte ihn ein bisschen älter machen und er wurde ein Kalb... er ist ein magischer Wolf, die können wirklich groß werden. Wir haben in Rumänien auch welche, die sind zwar kleiner, aber können auch sehr stark werden. Und der hier stammt aus Kanada... also gut. Gleich beim Abendessen gebe ich es bekannt, er hört ja jetzt auf dich, da kann es eigentlich keine Probleme geben.“  
„Ich habe ihm schon gesagt, er soll niemanden mehr angreifen, außer ich will es. Und er darf in den Wald zur Jagd, sonst kriegen wir ihn wohl auch nicht mehr satt“ erklärte Annabelle ernst:  
„Und im Unterricht soll er sich ruhig verhalten.“  
„Es wäre mehr lieb wenn er so wenig wie möglich mit in den Unterricht geht. Vielleicht geht er ja vormittags auf die Jagd, zum Beispiel, was tatsächlich eine gute Idee ist. Dort kann er auch seinen Instinkten freien Lauf lassen und ich denke, ihm wird da auch nichts mehr wirklich gefährlich. Schau was du da machen kannst, du bist sein Chef, er wird nur auf dich hören.“  
„So war es gedacht“ nickte die junge Frau lächelnd und atmete dann tief durch:  
„Und wenn wir das nächste mal gemeinsam in den Wald gehen, melden wir uns ab.“  
„Und geht nie allein hinein... auch nicht, wenn die Spinnen dann vernichtet sind. Ich habe nicht nur die Verantwortung für euch, ich mag euch auch und wäre sehr traurig, wenn einer von euch auch nur verletzt wieder aus dem Wald heraus käme.“


	15. Chapter 15

„Siran“ Annabelle wurde von einer großen Zunge geweckt, welche ihr vorsichtig im Ohr herum schlabberte:  
„Als ich sagte, dass du bei mir im Bett schlafen darfst, hieß das nicht... das du mich so nass wecken sollst.“  
Der Wolf war zu groß, er passte stehend zwar zwischen Bett und Schrank, aber nicht gemütlich liegend, diese Zeiten waren definitiv vorbei. Aber das Bett war passend, sie schliefen aneinander gekuschelt und so hatte die junge Frau sogar noch ein warmes Kissen.  
Siran gurrte, zeigte dabei leicht seine messerscharfen Zähne, eindeutig amüsierte er sich darüber und als Annabelle sich zu ihm drehte, leckte er ihr auch noch über das Gesicht.  
„Du...“ sie setzte sich angeekelt auf und und wischte sich mit einem Taschentuch über das Gesicht.  
Am Abend verkündete Verandis grob was passiert war, was auch Ginny wieder auf den Plan rief, aber sie hatte dazu gelernt. Sie nannte Siran Monster, statt Köter, und drohte ihrem Vater zu schreiben. Und der Wolf griff sie nicht an, er hielt sich an Annabelles Vorgaben, da er aber die menschliche Sprache verstand, ließ er es sich zumindest nicht nehmen die Zähne zu fletschen und gefährlich zu knurren.  
Aber so sahen alle auch, dass Siran wirklich niemanden mehr angriff, er war zwar böse wegen den Worten von Ginny, motzte aber in seiner Ecke darüber herum und sprang niemandem mehr ins Gesicht.  
Was sowieso sehr schlecht ausgehen würde, wenn er es bei dieser Größe tatsächlich tat.  
Gerade rollte der große Wolf nur fröhlich auf dem Bett herum und zeigte seinen Bauch vor, etwas was er wirklich nur bei Annabelle tun würde, und nur sie durfte ihn dort auch kraulen.  
„Ich glaube das gestern, mit dem Schamanen, das war die beste Idee die Goliath haben konnte. Zwar hast du jetzt ein paar Monate verloren, aber deine restlichen achtzig Jahre werden wir bestimmt zusammen glücklich sein. Ich kaufe uns ein Haus, nahe einem Wald, und du kannst jeden Tag zur Jagd... nur eine Partnerin wirst du wahrscheinlich nie haben. Das kann ich dir nicht bieten, und will ich auch nicht. Ein ganzer Haufen kleiner Sirans ist nichts was ich bewältigen kann.“  
Sie kraulte ihm noch einmal ordentlich über das flauschige Bauchfell und stand dann auf um duschen zu gehen, Siran folgte ihr und ließ sich dann auch mit Seife und Shampoo bearbeiten.  
„Dein letztes Bad hast du nur unter Jaulen ertragen“ erinnerte Annabelle sich an den sehr entsetzten Welpen, Siran schüttelte sich daraufhin und ließ die Zunge raus hängen. Daraufhin zauberte die junge Frau ihn trocken und sich ebenfalls, dann in die Uniform.  
„Ich bin gespannt was Lucius am Samstag zu dir sagt... wahrscheinlich schreibt der Professor es ihm bis dahin. Ich wette sie schreiben sich sehr oft und dabei wird nichts verheimlicht... außer ein paar Sachen natürlich.“  
Es war so gut mit Siran ganz normal sprechen zu können, zwar hatte sie das auch immer mit Hedwig getan, aber der Wolf verstand sie zudem auch noch und reagierte genau auf ihre Wünsche. Dafür würde sie ihm definitiv ein gutes Leben verschaffen, mit allem was so ein Wolf brauchte... außer der Fortpflanzung natürlich.  
„Seid ihr schon wach“ rief Draco von unten hoch und nur einen Moment später kamen die Beiden zu ihm in den Gemeinschaftsraum:  
„Habt ihr gut geschlafen?“  
„Perfekt. Siran ist ein gutes Kissen, aber anders geht es auch nicht. Er passt sonst nirgends mehr hin.“  
„Und hier in den Gemeinschaftsraum?“  
„Darüber denken wir nach, sollte er mich doch einmal stören. Dann bekommt er eine flauschige Decke vor dem Kamin. Lasst uns zum Frühstück gehen.“  
„Und Siran geht auf die Jagd?“  
„Das werden wir nach dem Frühstück sehen. Wenn er satt ist, kann ich ihn dazu nicht zwingen, wenn er aber noch Hunger hat, halte ich ihn sicher nicht auf.“  
Sie machten sich zu dritt auf den Weg zur großen Halle und trafen unterwegs zwei Ravenclaws, aus dem ersten Jahrgang.  
„Dürfen wir ihn streicheln“ fragten sie sofort, zeigten dabei vorsichtig auf Siran. Der war nun ja kein Welpe mehr, selbst auf allen Vieren stehend überragte er die Elfjährigen um einiges.  
Und das verschaffte ordentlich Respekt, wenn nicht sogar teilweise Angst.  
„Das müsst ihr ihn fragen, keine Sorge, er versteht euch jetzt“ nickte Annabelle den Beiden zu. Siran musste auch lernen, dass er über sich selbst entscheiden konnte.  
Nur bei zwei Sachen wollte Annabelle noch über den Körper des Wolfs bestimmen, dann wenn es zum Tierheiler ging und was er fressen durfte. Nicht was die Jagd anging, sondern das was er von Menschen bekam. Ob er sich streicheln lassen wollte, oder sich anders anfassen lassen... solche Dinge sollte er selbst entscheiden.  
Die Beiden zögerten, dann aber zeigten sie sich mutig und baten Siran darum ihn streicheln zu dürfen. Er beschnupperte die Hände und dann ließ er sich ordentlich kraulen.  
„Gehen wir zusammen zum Frühstück“ forderte Annabelle und nur wenig später trug Siran einen der Schüler. Er hatte den Jungen solange angestubst, bis dieser sich auf den Rücken des Wolfs setzte und dort fröhlich lachte.  
Auch das hatte der Wolf selbst entschieden, die junge Frau war sehr zufrieden damit, und auch damit das sie so in die große Halle gingen. Natürlich staunten viele Schüler, und Lehrer, darüber das Siran einen jungen Ravenclaw auf seinem Rücken trug, und es zeigte auch wieder, dass der Wolf eigentlich harmlos war.  
„Das ist doch ne Show“ motzte Ginny:  
„Und am Ende werden wir gebissen, oder gar gefressen.“  
„Du machst dich lächerlich“ nickte Neville abwehrend:  
„Das ist genau der gleiche, kleine Welpe wie gestern, nur schneller etwas älter geworden. Der wird nicht von einem Zentaurenzauber gleich zum menschenfressenden Monster.“  
„Was mischst du dich eigentlich ein? Und was die Zentauren angeht, denen kann man ja wohl gar nicht trauen, denk nur mal an Bane.“  
„Bane ist nicht mehr da“ erklärte Draco ernst:  
„Wir waren gestern den ganzen Nachmittag im Zentaurendorf und der neue Herdenführer kannte ihn nicht mal. Und Goliath ist schon ein Monat im Dorf, wo soll also Bane den einen Monat verbracht haben? Er ist entweder tot oder ausgewandert. Beides sorgt dafür, dass wir ihn nie wieder sehen. Alle anderen Zentauren sind sehr nett.“  
„Halt die Klappe, Schlange“ fauchte Ginny und wollte den Zauberstab ziehen, da war aber Siran plötzlich hinter ihr und knurrte böse, hielt sie so auf. Er hatte den Ravenclaw an seinem Tisch abgeliefert und kehrte dann gelassen zurück, knurrte aber nur und zeigte die Zähne, mehr machte er nicht... außer seinen Standpunkt, den zeigte er sehr eindrucksvoll.  
„Hier, darf er“ Neville nahm eine Salami, Annabelle nickte und die Wurst landete im Magen des Wolfes:  
„Harmlos. Lass es gut sein, Ginny. Annabelle hat ihm zwar gesagt, er soll niemanden angreifen, aber sie ist nicht immer bei ihm und er wird sich jeden Angriff deinerseits merken.“  
„Ach ich glaube nicht, dass er ihr aus dem Hinterhalt auflauern wird. Er ist ja kein Weasley“ grinste Draco und sofort schoss Ginny auf ihn zu, aber im gleichen Moment kam Verandis in die große Halle und stellte sich dazwischen.  
„Schon wieder Streit? Ihr vertragt euch wirklich nicht, oder? Deswegen habe ich mir etwas überlegt. Ginny Weasley, du wirst die nächsten zwei Wochen bei jedem Essen am Slytherintisch sitzen und dafür kommt...“ der Vampir sah zu den Slytherins rüber und zeigte dann auf Pansy:  
„Du kommst dafür zwei Wochen hier rüber zum Essen. Ist zwar nicht der gleiche Jahrgang, aber es geht ja nicht um den Unterricht.“  
„Ich geh ganz sicher nicht zu den Schlangen“ fauchte Ginny, woraufhin sie fast tödliche Blicke aus tiefroten Augen trafen:  
„Ich schreibe an meinen Vater, er ist Minister!“  
„Pah, ich habe mich informiert“ wehrte der Direktor gelassen ab:  
„Er ist Minister für Muggelangelegenheiten und sortiert den ganzen Tag irgendwelche Unterlagen. Er kann mir gar nichts, ich bin weder Muggel, noch Mensch, noch irgendwas was in seinen Bereich fällt. Schreib von mir aus an den Schulminister, bin gespannt ob der auf dich hört. Los rüber mit dir, das gilt ab jetzt.“  
Ginny wollte sich erst noch einmal wehren, dann aber zeigte sie ganz kurz ein Lächeln und das sahen tatsächlich nur Annabelle und Verandis.  
„Sie plant etwas“ murmelte die junge Slytherin leise, als Ginny mit Pansy tauschte:  
„Ihr ist ganz plötzlich ein Licht aufgegangen, deswegen das Lächeln. Sie will die Situation für sich nutzen.“  
„Das habe ich auch gesehen. Aber eventuell kannst du es auch für dich nutzen“ schmunzelte der Vampirelf und ging dann zum Lehrertisch hoch.  
Annabelle ging nun ebenfalls ein Licht auf und sie lächelte zufrieden, setzte sich an den Slytherintisch.  
Dort schien sich Ginny erstmal nicht so wohl zu fühlen, aber ein paar Mädchen aus dem sechsten Jahrgang boten ihr schon mal Brötchen an. Die sie natürlich erst nicht annehmen wollte.  
„Du wirst nichts anderes bekommen, als das was wir essen“ nickte Draco ernst:  
„Du hast keine andere Wahl.“  
„Das freut euch doch, mich leiden zu sehen“ schnaubte Ginny und holte sich ein Brötchen ran.  
„Erstmal ja“ gab Blaise grinsend zu und wurde dann ernst:  
„Aber so etwas wird auch schnell langweilig. Also zicke nicht rum und esse. Siran jedenfalls macht es schon richtig.“ Er deutete auf den Wolf, der gerade am Gryffindortisch nach mehr Salami suchte und diese auch bekam.  
„Solange bis ich etwas dagegen habe“ kaute Annabelle auf ihrem Brötchen herum, und ja... vielleicht konnte sie die Situation besser nutzen als Ginny, und etwas erfahren was zur Lösung der ganzen Rätsel beitrug.


	16. Chapter 16

„Ein Brief“ Samstagmorgen, eine hellbraune Eule brachte Annabelle recht unerwartete Post:  
„Ich erwarte keinen Brief, und Lucius wird mir wohl auch nicht schreiben.“  
„Ist keine Eule von ihm, die ist nicht mal grau und zu gewöhnlich“ nickte Draco ernst:  
„Und es sieht auch nicht nach unseren Umschlägen aus, wir haben welche mit unserem Wappen als Marke. Steht ein Absender drauf?“  
„Nein, nur „für Annabelle“ und“ sie schnupperte:  
„Er stinkt.“  
„Er stinkt“ Draco schnupperte ebenfalls:  
„After Shave, billiges. Das benutzt niemand den ich kenne, es riecht so stark wie der Preis wohl gering ist.“  
„Es riecht jedenfalls unangenehm, und alle Männer, die ich kenne, duften wirklich gut. Also ist er von keinem, den ich kenne.“  
Sie öffnete den Brief vorsichtig, denn er könnte ja noch immer explodieren, oder sie anderweitig verzaubern. Dann zog sie den Brief heraus und der neugierige Kopf von Siran tauchte neben ihr auf.  
Siran hatte es sich angewöhnt nur noch bei Verwandlung und Zaubertränke im Unterricht dabei zu sein, die restliche Zeit trieb er sich im Wald herum und erlegte sein Essen selbst.  
Die Zentauren störte das nicht, Annabelle sprach schon mit Goliath darüber, Siran tötete zudem alle Riesenspinnen, die er traf und brachte auch mal halbe Wildschweine ins Dorf. Fleisch das die Zentauren dann säuberten und zum Trocknen aufhängten, dafür bekam Siran ordentlich Streicheleinheiten und manchmal ein wenig Kräutertee. Das schadete ihm nicht, in dem Tee war all das drin was er auch im Wald zur besseren Verdauung fraß.  
Annabelle war wirklich sehr zufrieden mit der Entwicklung, auch was Ginny am Slytherintisch anging, diese erzählte schon das sie fest mit Harry zusammen war, und verlobt, und das sie deswegen das letzte Jahr nicht antreten brauchte. Er würde ja schon für sie sorgen... von wegen... aber Ginny fühlte sich sicher und das konnte nur noch besser werden.  
„Ein Liebesbrief“ stöhnte Annabelle, als sie die ersten Worte gelesen hatte:  
„Von einem anonymen Verehrer.“  
„Wirklich“ Millicent holte sich den Brief einfach und las ihn grinsend durch:  
„Er steht auf deine Sommersprossen und die großen, grünen Augen.“  
Annabelle wurde blass, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet und das wollte sie natürlich auch nicht. Zwar war Harry bei Männern nicht abgeneigt, aber so etwas wusste ja niemand und dieser Schüler, es war sicher einer, war doch in Annabelle verschossen.  
Nur Schüler kauften sich billiges After Shave und sprühten damit Briefe ein. Er glaubte sie sei wirklich ein Mädchen und wollte sie deswegen anmachen.  
„Ich muss das klären“ sie stand auf, nahm den Brief und ging hoch zum Lehrertisch, sprach dort kurz mit Verandis und trat dann ans Rednerpult:  
„Meine lieben Mitschüler! Das hier geht nicht.“ Sie hielt den Brief hoch und alle konnten ihn sehen.  
„Ich gehe nach diesem Schuljahr wieder in die USA zurück, nichts und niemand kann mich davon abhalten. Es ist nicht nur für Siran besser, sondern auch für mich. Egal wer das war, der mir hier anonym einen Liebesbrief schickte... ich fühle mich geschmeichelt, aber such dir lieber jemand anderes. Danke für eure Aufmerksamkeit.“  
Sie kehrte zum Slytherintisch zurück und wurde mit offenen Mündern angestarrt, so etwas hätte sich nie jemand getraut, Annabelle hingegen wirkte nun gelassen und zufrieden.  
„Egal wer es war, es war eine klare Ansage“ nickte Draco ernst:  
„Und sie wird bestimmt gewirkt haben.“  
„Schwachsinn“ zischte Ginny plötzlich:  
„Weißt du was ich glaube, du bist eine eklige Lesbe. Wie du schon aussiehst, und immer die Hosen, die du trägst...“  
„Eklige Lesbe“ echote Millicent.  
„Genau. Eine eklige Lesbe, oder willst du mir sagen, dass so etwas normal ist? Wie kann man nur... aber das kommt davon wenn man zu hässlich für einen richtigen Mann ist, oder eigentlich in die geschlossene Abteilung von St. Mungos gehört...“ schnappte Ginny und flog im nächsten Moment hinten über, auf ihrem rechten Auge wuchs ein wirklich ekliger Bluterguss.  
„Ich zeige dir gleich wie normal das ist“ donnerte Millicent über den Tisch hinweg:  
„Nachdem ich dir gezeigt habe wie so eine „eklige Lesbe“ dir sämtliche Knochen brechen kann. Und danach kommst du nach St. Mungos.“ Und schon war Millicent über den Tisch gesprungen, Ginny rappelte sich schnell auf, floh und wurde von der Slytherin raus aus der großen Halle verfolgt.  
Die Lehrer hatten das gesehen, besprachen sich kurz, dann verwandelte sich Professor Peaks und folgte den Beiden so schnell wie möglich. Als Tiger war er wesentlich schneller, konnte sie bestimmt gleich erreichen und zur Not trennen.  
„Wieso ist Millicent eigentlich nicht im Team“ fragte Annabelle neugierig und vernichtete den Brief mit einem Zauber.  
„Sie hat Höhenangst“ wehrte Draco gelassen ab:  
„Schon ab zwei Metern jault sie wie ein kleines Mädchen und da ist nichts mehr von ihrer Kraft und Schnelligkeit zu sehen. Sie ist als kleines Kind mal von einem Baum gefallen, seit dem würde sich mal im Notfall mehr auf einen Besen steigen, oder ähnliches...  
Ab Montag ist Training, dann werden wir sehen wie du dich auf der neuen Position machst. Aber heute gehen wir erstmal nach Hogsmeade, Dad wird bestimmt Hilfe brauchen und Onkel Severus will auch später dazu stoßen.“  
Siran spitzte die Ohren, dann stellte er sich auf die Hinterbeine, stützte sich auf dem Tisch ab und fing an alles an Fleisch förmlich einzusaugen. Das kannten sie schon, er machte es nur wenn er erstmal nicht zur Jagd wollte und anscheinend hatte er vor, sie nach Hogsmeade zu begleiten.  
Oder er glaubte wieder ein ganzes Hähnchen von „Onkel Severus“ zu bekommen, denn der stellte Siran gerne mit Leckereien ruhig, wenn der Wolf beim Unterricht dabei war. Und so ein rohes Hähnchen war eine ganz besondere Leckerei, die bekam er weder im Wald, noch am Tisch.  
„Es dauert doch noch ein bisschen“ überlegte sie:  
„Wie wäre es wenn wir vorher noch mit Siran in den Wald gehen. Nicht tief hinein, er soll sich nur mal ein wenig abreagieren, bevor wir nach Hogsmeade gehen. Denn da muss er sich benehmen und er will ja eindeutig mit.“  
„Das ist eine gute Idee. Wir bleiben am Besten im vorderen Bereich“ bestimmte Draco und lief hoch um Bescheid zu geben, sie hatten ja versprochen sich immer abzumelden und bisher war das auch nie ein Problem gewesen.  
„Ich begleite euch“ bestimmte Severus und stand auf, kam mit runter zum Slytherintisch:  
„Eigentlich wollte ich noch ein paar Tests korrigieren, aber das kann ich heute Abend noch machen. Dann gehen wir später zusammen nach Hogsmeade runter und treffen Lucius. Kommt, nehmt euch noch jeder ein belegtes Brötchen mit, dann gehen wir zusammen in den Wald.“

Wenig später dann waren Severus, Annabelle, Draco und Siran, auf einer Lichtung, nahe dem Waldrand. Die hatte der Professor ihnen gezeigt und Annabelle war die erste, die sich einfach ins Gras setzte. Es war noch Sommer, der Boden warm genug und sie trug auch wieder eine Hose.  
Millicent war wirklich lesbisch, aber sie trug keine Hosen, das war unter den Slytherins allein Annabelles Sache und keiner störte sich daran. Sie wussten, oder dachten, ja, dass es in den USA so üblich war... ob Harry ihnen eines Tages mal erzählte, was wirklich mit den USA gemeint gewesen war?  
„Du denkst noch über den Liebesbrief nach“ fragte Severus und setzte sich etwas vorsichtig neben sie, während Draco und Siran die nähere Umgebung erkundeten.  
„Nein, das ist es nicht“ sie sah den Professor leicht lächelnd an, mittlerweile mochte sie ihn wirklich gerne, auch im Unterricht. Und auch wenn sie das Talent eines Flubberwurms, bei Nacht, hatte, so schien sie wirklich etwas zu lernen.  
Wenigstens das Theoretische.  
„Oder ob du wirklich in die USA zurückkehrst?“  
„Nein, auch nicht. Es ist für Siran und mich besser, für mich sowieso. Da kann ich wenigstens Hosen tragen, und Liebesbriefe ablehnen, ohne gleich als Lesbe beschimpft zu werden. Wobei ich das auch noch nicht erlebt habe, aus keinem Grund.“  
„Wahrscheinlich hast du recht, aber ich wäre sicher nicht der Einzige der dich dann vermissen würde“ schmunzelte Severus und Annabelle schnupperte kurz, wurde dafür fragend angesehen.  
„Der Brief roch stark nach billigem After Shave, ich wollte nur sicher gehen“ erklärte sie lächelnd und musste einem halbherzigen Angriff ausweichen:  
„Hey, ich hab schon alles erlebt.“  
„Aber nicht bei mir, ich schreibe keine stinkenden Briefchen wie ein pubertierender Siebtklässler. Ich lade zum Essen ein, oder ins Theater, es gibt Pralinen und Rotwein.“  
„Alles für Männer?“  
„Alles für Männer“ nickte Severus ernst.  
„Und schon was im Auge“ kicherte Annabelle vergnügt und auch der Professor musste schmunzeln:  
„Hey, ich mag Sie, ich will das Sie jemanden bekommen und glücklich werden. Deswegen ist die Frage vollkommen legitim.“  
„Vielleicht“ nickte Severus lächelnd, da kamen Siran und Draco zurück, Siran trug ein riesiges Wildschwein mit sich. Es war halb so lang wie er und fett wie Dudley Dursley.  
„Er wollte mir zeigen, wie er ein Tier erlegt... glaube ich. Jedenfalls hat er darauf bestanden, dass ich es mir genau ansehe“ verkündete der Sohn von Lucius, Siran legte das Wildschwein vor Annabelle ab und schon fing es an sich zu bewegen.  
„Du hast es nicht richtig getötet“ quietschte sie sofort und sprang auf die Füße:  
„Mach es richtig!“  
Siran beschnupperte das Wildschwein, welches sogar die Augen aufschlug, und biss ihm dann ins Genick. Dieser Biss tötete das Tier dann richtig und alle sahen sich sehr ernst die Beute an.  
„Er sieht nicht aus, als wolle er es jetzt fressen“ überlegte Severus ernsthaft:  
„Entweder wir zaubern es in die Schule, oder wir schenken es den Zentauren.“  
„Ich frage ihn“ Annabelle hockte sich vor Siran und fragte ihn ernst nach seinen Wünschen:  
„Wenn wir es den Zentauren schenken sollen, bellst du. Wenn du es später fressen willst, dann fiepst du und wenn du es jetzt fressen willst, dann zeigst du mir deine Zähne. Es ist so wie gestern Morgen, als ich dich nach der Salami fragte, nur diesmal eine Auswahlmöglichkeit mehr.“  
Draco und Severus öffneten langsam dem Mund, das die Beiden sich schon so gut verstanden, damit hatten sie nicht gerechnet. Siran schien auch kurz zu überlegen, dann bellte er einmal und Severus zog seinen Zauberstab.  
„Es ist unklug ihnen einfach etwas ins Dorf zu zaubern, deswegen rufe ich einen Zentauren hierher“ bestimmte er und zauberte dreimal auf den Boden:  
„Warten wir bis einer das Wildschwein abholt und gehen dann nach Hogsmeade. Dort kriegt Siran noch beim Metzger was kleines.“  
Natürlich freute sich der große Wolf darauf, denn das hieß wahrscheinlich Hähnchen, oder Pute, irgendwas was er sonst nicht bekam.  
Hufgetrappel war zu hören und dann kam ein Zentaur namens Zeus aus dem Wald. Annabelle und Draco kannten ihn schon, einer der Jäger und meistens nur im Dorf, wenn er Beute ablieferte.  
„Ihr seid es, ich war in der Nähe als der Ruf kam“ begrüßte er die Anwesenden:  
„Und der schwarze Mann.“  
„Eines Tages rupfe ich jedem Zentaur, der mich so nennt, die Schweifhaare einzeln aus. Ganz langsam“ beklagte Severus sich, eher weniger ernst, was auch Zeus merkte.  
„Da kommst du gar nicht dran, schwarzer Mann“ nickte er lächelnd und bekam dann das Wildschwein hingehalten:  
„Der Wolf hat es erlegt. Es ist gutes Fleisch, könnt ihr die Wunden noch sauber zaubern? Ich sage im Dorf einfach nicht, dass ihr es getan habt, sonst würden nur Goliath und Ariadne davon essen.“  
„Natürlich“ Annabelle erledigte das:  
„Jetzt könnt ihr es auch gebraten essen, es ist vollkommen sauber. Gibt es etwas neues im Dorf?“  
„Bane ist zurück.“  
Sofort erstarrten Draco und Annabelle voller Entsetzen und Angst, und selbst Severus schluckte, als hätte er etwas unangenehmes im Mund gehabt.  
„Goliath weiß, dass ihr Angst vor ihm habt. Er wollte mit Bane reden, aber dieser hatte nur Abneigung für den Herdenführer übrig, Bane ignoriert Goliath nun. Trotzdem ist er niemand, der einen anderen Zentauren nicht wieder aufnimmt, wenn dieser zurückkehrt. Er will sehen wie Bane sich beträgt, wenn ihr zu Besuch kommt... trotzdem warne ich euch vor.“  
Annabelle rieb sich die Stirn und schloss für einen Moment die Augen, Bane kannte sie nicht, das war ein Vorteil. Und Goliath hatte ihm bestimmt noch nicht gesagt wer Annabelle war, und er wusste ja was Bane gerne mit Harrys Kopf machen würde... und wie sehr er den Helden hasste.  
„Wir kommen Morgen Nachmittag zu Besuch“ bestimmte sie dann und half Zeus dabei das Wildschwein auf seinen Rücken zu schnallen.  
„Dann wird Goliath sicher Ariadne dazu anhalten, dass sie Morgen einen Teil des Wildschweins für euch zubereitet. Bringt auch unbedingt den Wolf mit, er kann euch im Notfall vor Bane verteidigen. Und keiner wäre böse. Zwar werden wir alle auf euch achten, aber Wölfe sind schneller als Zentauren.“  
„Wir werden ihn ganz sicher mitbringen“ nickten Annabelle und Draco, Severus atmete tief durch und dann verabschiedete Zeus sich schon mit dem Wildschwein.  
„Es war so schön friedlich“ seufzte der Professor:  
„Selbst mir hat Bane schon einiges an Ärger bereitet.“  
„Aber Angst hast du doch nicht vor ihm, oder“ fragte Draco besorgt.  
„Etwas doch, das muss ich leider zugeben. Es liegt aber daran, dass Bane schon so war, als ich selbst noch hier zur Schule ging. Gehen wir jetzt, Lucius hasst es zu warten und so können wir ihm vorwerfen, auf ihn gewartet zu haben.“


	17. Chapter 17

„Ich möchte das Siran sich sein Fleisch selbst aussucht“ erklärte Annabelle, vor der Metzgerei in Hogsmeade, sehr ernst:  
„Ich bestimme nur bei Dingen, die ihm eventuell nicht bekommen und in ihrem Laden kann er alles fressen. Selbst die gefüllten Braten.“  
„Er ist dreckig“ schnaubte der Metzger mit verschränkten Armen, sie diskutierten erst seit einigen Momenten, aber wahrscheinlich würde das noch länger dauern. Der Mann sah hartnäckig aus, würde sich aber auch an Annabelle lange die Zähne ausbeißen.  
„Wir sind alle dreckig, aber ich wette, sie würden uns Menschen trotzdem rein lassen“ langsam regte sie sich doch etwas auf, bei so einer Sache konnte sie einfach nicht ruhig bleiben. Besonders weil sie es als lächerlich empfand, Siran duschte jeden Morgen mit ihr und war auch sonst recht sauber, gut, er war ein Tier, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er herum saute wie das letzte Wildschwein.  
„Er kommt mir hier nicht rein, er verliert Haare, er ist ein Tier“ bestimmte der Mann und stellte sich mit ernstem Blick in seine Eingangstür.  
„Lass es gut sein, wir suchen für ihn aus“ schlug Severus vor und bekam einen fast schon tödlichen Blick zugeworfen. Normalerweise hätte er diesen nicht einfach so hingenommen, aber es war Wochenende und sie kamen nach Hogsmeade um Lucius zu treffen. Lehrer-Schüler-Beziehungen hatten da nichts zu suchen, die gehörten in den Unterricht.  
„Ich will ihn irgendwann mit abgezähltem Geld, und einer Notiz, hier runter schicken und sich sein Fleisch selbst kaufen lassen. Bei Eulen geht das doch auch.“  
„Eulen bekommen bei mir am Fenster dort“ der Metzger zeigte auf die entsprechende Öffnung:  
„Und mit der Notiz muss er sich nichts aussuchen.“  
„Durch das Fenster passt nicht mal sein Kopf.“  
„Dann kann er nur bis zur Tür kommen. Rein kommt mir dieses Riesenvieh nicht, er macht alles dreckig, die Eulen kommen ja auch nicht rein. Das hier ist ein sauberer Laden, mit sauberem Fleisch.“  
„Er hat schon recht“ gab Draco zu:  
„Aber Annabelle hat auch recht, so dreckig ist Siran nicht. Er duscht ja sogar jeden Morgen... und wir waren gerade auch im Wald, wir sind also nicht weniger dreckig als er.“  
„Hey“ gerade als der Metzger etwas sagen wollte, war die Stimme von Lucius Malfoy zu hören und der Vater von Draco erreichte die kleine Gruppe neugierig, umarmte aber dann erstmal seinen Sohn. Kaum hatte er das getan, drückte er Severus kurz an sich und streichelte der jungen Frau sanft über das Haar.  
All diese Begrüßungen zeigte er mit der entsprechenden Zuneigungen, ganz wie nahe sie sich standen, Annabelle fühlte sich jedenfalls sehr gemocht.  
„Was ist hier los“ wollte er wissen, während der Metzger immer blasser wurde. Natürlich kannte er Lucius Malfoy, ein Mann der ihm einfach so den Laden unterm Hintern wegnehmen konnte und ihn noch schneller in die Pleite zu treiben vermochte. Und angeblich war Lucius Malfoy eiskalt und unerbittlich, wenn er nicht bekam was er wollte, konnte er schlimmer sein als zehn Voldemorts. Auch wenn er jetzt noch friedlich aussah, nur wenige Momente später konnte das anders aussehen.  
„Wir diskutieren ob Siran in den Laden darf, oder nicht“ erzählte Draco seufzend und drückte sich an seinen Vater:  
„Angeblich ist er zu dreckig, aber wir dürften rein, dabei kommen wir auch aus dem Wald.“  
„Was ist mit sauber zaubern?“  
„Er verliert Haare“ brachte der Metzger etwas nervös hervor, aber noch bestand er auf seine Meinung.  
„Das ist natürlich ein Argument, aber auch Haare kann man wegzaubern“ nickte Lucius ernst:  
„Machen wir es so, wenn Siran mit rein kommt und nur ein Haar hinterlässt, kriegen sie von mir eintausend Galleonen.“  
Dem Metzger klappte der Mund auf, dann nickte er zustimmend und der Wolf wurde ordentlich sauber gezaubert. Sogar seine Pranken waren vollkommen rein, als er den Laden betrat und die gläserne Theke beschnuffelte.  
„Such dir ordentlich was aus, du solltest jetzt mindestens bis zum Abendessen satt sein“ nickte Annabelle und wollte den Geldbeutel zücken, aber Lucius hielt sie auf, nahm das eigene Geld in die Hand.  
„Ich bezahle das“ bestimmte er, Siran leckte gegen die Scheibe und wurde sehr ernst vom Metzger angesehen:  
„Das kann man auch sauber zaubern. Also Siran, was willst du?“  
Natürlich wusste Dracos Vater schon, was bei den Zentauren geschehen war, Severus schrieb es ihm. Deswegen wunderte ihn weder Sirans Größe, noch die Tatsache das dieser die menschliche Sprache verstand.  
Und dann mit einer Pranke auf ein ganzes Hähnchen zeigte, dabei war er auch besonders vorsichtig, er wollte nichts beschädigen, oder dreckig machen.  
„Das da und dann noch ein paar Innereien vom Geflügel, kann auch Pute sein“ nickte Annabelle.  
„Und schicken sie einen dieser großen Rinderbeinknochen nach Hogwarts“ fügte Lucius hinzu, während Siran glücklich wedelte und dabei wohl etwas bemerkte, denn er sah sich um und entdeckte weiße Haare dort am Boden, wo seine Rute wedelte.  
Leise gurrend drehte er sich um und leckte die Haare einfach auf, etwas was auch der Metzger sah.  
„Also gut“ seufzte dieser daraufhin:  
„Er kann wieder hier rein kommen, anscheinend achtet er auch selbst auf Sauberkeit. Hier, nimm noch ein Stück Fleischwurst.“ Er warf das Stück über die Theke und Siran fing es mit Leichtigkeit auf, verschlang es und fiepte dankbar.  
Lucius bezahlte daraufhin die Einkäufe und draußen, bei einem Baum mit Bänken davor, durfte sich Siran den Leckereien widmen. Dabei ging er nicht mehr sonderlich sauber vor, er war ja draußen und das Geflügel einfach zu gut... besonders die Innereien.  
„Sehen wir uns heute viele Häuser an“ wollte Draco neugierig wissen.  
„Ich habe für heute zwei ausgesucht“ erklärte sein Vater sachlich:  
„Nichts besonders großes, jeweils nur drei Zimmer, Küche, Bad und Wohnzimmer, Balkon und Garten. Deine Mutter ist schon ausgezogen, mir wird es zu einsam im Manor.“  
„Du wirst dir doch hoffentlich ein oder zwei Hauselfen mit in das neue Haus nehmen, oder?“  
„Hast du Angst, ich würde es nicht tun?“  
„Ich habe Angst, dass du dir das Haus unterm Hintern abfackelst, wenn du versuchst zu kochen.“  
„Ich werde nicht versuchen zu kochen. Es gibt hier genügend Gaststätten und Restaurants, oder ich lade mich selbst bei Severus ein.“  
„Das glaube ich eher weniger... wir sorgen uns auch darum, dass du versuchst aufzuräumen“ wehrte der Professor entschieden ab:  
„Und wenn nicht, dann erstickst du eventuell irgendwann in deinem Dreck. Nimm dir eine Hauselfe mit, das Manor hat genügend davon.“  
„Ihr habt ja eine hohe Meinung von mir, was sagst du dazu, Annabelle?“  
„Ich habe dein Arbeitszimmer gesehen, ich kann mir gut vorstellen das es im neuen Haus bald überall so aussieht“ nickte sie ernst und empfing finstere Blicke, aber diese störten sie sicherlich nicht, sie waren ja auch nicht böse gemeint:  
„Außerdem hast du besseres zu tun, als aufzuräumen, zum Beispiel das Leben als Junggeselle genießen, und dich zu verlieben. Stell dir vor, du bringst eine Lady mit heim und sie muss über deine getragenen Socken steigen.“  
Annabelle schüttelte sich angewidert, Draco und Severus nickten ernst dazu. Da war das Malfoyoberhaupt wohl überstimmt, ganz klar und eindeutig.  
„Ich habe mir schon Haley ausgesucht“ wehrte Lucius aufgebend ab:  
„Mir ist meine eigene Unordnung schon bewusst, aber die Zeit um mein Haus aufzuräumen habe ich wohl auch zukünftig nicht. Und das ist mir auch bewusst.“  
Die Drei zeigten sich nun erleichtert und auch Siran war mit seiner Mahlzeit fertig, geduldig ließ er sich das Maul sauber zaubern und dann von Lucius ordentlich kraulen.  
„Und jetzt erzählt mir genau wie das mit den Zentauren war“ forderte er dann, als sie zum ersten Haus los gingen:  
„Severus hat es mir nur grob beschrieben und das genügt mir natürlich nicht.“

„Das ist wundervoll“ Annabelle und Lucius waren allein in einem der Zimmer, des zweiten Hauses:  
„Es ist klein und gemütlich, Böden, Wände und Decken sind noch brauchbar. Wie siehst du es?“  
„Für mich ist es nichts, das erste war besser und das werde ich wohl auch nehmen. Ich brauche auch ein wenig Platz um hochrangige Minister zu empfangen, mindestens für Wein und Zigarren“ wehrte der Malfoy ab und wurde dann ernst:  
„Wie läuft dein Plan?“  
„Ginny sitzt zur Zeit, für alle Mahlzeiten, an unserem Tisch und das dank Verandis. Erst sah es gut aus, aber heute hat sie einen Fehler begangen, das hat alles ein wenig zurück geworfen. Ich weiß nicht ob die Zeit noch reicht, bis sie wieder zum Gryffindortisch zurück muss.“  
„Hast du einen Plan B?“  
„Vielleicht. Auf jeden Fall würde ich sie gerne... das ist es“ sie riss die Augen auf und sah Lucius für einen Moment erstaunt an:  
„Es gibt eine Möglichkeit. Würdest du für mich etwas aus meinem Verlies holen...“  
„Geld? Oder die Box?“  
„Du hast sie schon gesehen?“  
„Ja, ich war dabei als dein ganzes Geld in ein neues Verlies gebracht wurde. Und da war auch die Box bei, ich wusste nicht was es ist, wollte es deswegen nicht öffnen, aber du hast sicher nicht einfach so Gegenstände in deinem Verlies. Was ist da drin?“  
„Der Tarnumhang und der Elderstab“ nickte Annabelle ernst:  
„Ich brauche den Tarnumhang, und Remus soll mir die Karte der Rumtreiber schicken. Ich werde Beides für meinen Plan brauchen, Ginny wird nicht mal merken wie sie mir alles erzählt.“  
„Ich denke, ich weiß was du damit meinst. Ich gehe selbst zu Remus und hole die Karte, dann gebe ich dir beides persönlich. Solche Dinge sollte man nicht mit einer Eule durch die Gegend schicken.“  
„Danke“ Annabelle lächelte und sah nachdenklich auf den Balkon:  
„Und könntest du noch etwas für Harry tun?“  
„Sicherlich, was denn?“  
„Kauf das Haus. Es ist hübsch, groß genug für Siran und zwei weitere Personen, vielleicht sogar drei, und es ist nah dem Wald. Es ist perfekt. Ich werde es im Laufe des Jahres renovieren und einrichten lassen... dann bleibt auch Siran in seinem Revier. Und im nächsten Sommer kann eh jeder wissen, wer ich wirklich bin.“  
Lucius lächelte zufrieden und nickte dann zustimmend:  
„Dann sind wir ja bald Nachbarn und ich glaube eine bessere Gesellschaft kann ich mir da gar nicht vorstellen.“


	18. Chapter 18

„Post, schon wieder“ ein großer, schwarzer Uhu erreichte Annabelle am frühen Morgen des Sonntags, der Tag nachdem sie spontan beschloss sich für immer in Hogsmeade niederzulassen. Aber das Haus war auch fantastisch, allein der große Kamin und der Balkon, von dem sie aus über ganz Hogsmeade schauen konnte... aber gut, Lucius würde es von Harrys Geld kaufen und dann konnte sie es einrichten lassen.  
Sollte sie ihn auch gleich um eine Hauselfe bitten, denn kochen konnte Harry Potter auch nicht.  
„Das ist keine Schuleule“ kaute Draco hungrig auf seinem Brötchen herum, langsam kam es ihr doch etwas spanisch vor, dass ihr bester Freund soviel über Eulen wusste.  
„Woher weißt du das“ fragte sie neugierig und nahm dem Tier das kleine Paket ab, es war mit einer roten Schleife eingeschlagen und sah sehr sorgfältig verpackt aus.  
„Ich kenne alle Schuleulen“ erklärte Draco so gelassen, als wäre es das Normalste auf der Welt, aber Annabelle selbst kannte höchstens drei... und es gab über fünfzig.  
„Also gut“ seufzte sie und musste dem Uhu noch eine Scheibe Speck geben, er war recht zutraulich und gurrte glücklich, dann machte er sich mit seiner Beute auf den Weg zum Fenster. Dort flog er aber nicht weg, er setzte sich auf ein Sims und zerpflückte den Speck, Sirans gurrender Kopf erschien neben Annabelle und bekam auch eine Scheibe Speck hingehalten.  
Wenn Siran eines war, dann eifersüchtig, er duldete kein Tier neben sich, selbst die Haustiere der anderen Mädchen wurden angeknurrt, sobald sie auch nur ein wenig zu nahe an Annabelle heran kamen.  
Er würde ihnen nie etwas tun, aber die kleine Katze von Elsa wurde schon mal ins Maul genommen und in ihr Körbchen getragen.  
Eulen duldete er nur, wenn sie gleich auch wieder wegflogen.  
Annabelle war das erstmal recht so, wenn es ausartete würde sie Siran schon in seine Schranken weisen, klar und kompromisslos. Und eine eigene Eule brauchte sie auch spätestens im nächsten Jahr, dann musste er damit zurecht kommen, ob er wollte oder nicht.  
Die junge Frau öffnete vorsichtig das Paket, alle Mädchen, auch Ginny, wurden sofort neugierig, Annabelle packte einen edlen, weinroten Umschlag, eine Packung teure Pralinen und ein weinrotes Halstuch aus. Dieses Tuch schien sehr teuer gewesen zu sein und besaß einen sehr unüblichen Knopf, Annabelle war erst verwirrt, dann aber lächelte sie und legte Siran das Tuch um.  
„Eindeutig ein Geschenk für dich“ erklärte sie:  
„Das steht dir sehr gut.“  
„Wirklich“ stellten Draco und Blaise fest, als Siran sich verwirrt zeigte, Millicent holte einen kleinen Spiegel hervor und der Wolf betrachtete sich gurrend darin.  
„Und es macht dich optisch etwas harmloser. Kein wildes Monster würde freiwillig ein Halstuch tragen“ fügte Annabelle hinzu:  
„Natürlich wissen wir, dass du nicht harmlos bist, aber es sollen ja auch nur unsere Feinde vor uns Angst haben, oder?“  
Sie streichelte ihm sanft hinter den Ohren und er bekam noch eine Scheibe Speck, daraufhin gurrte er glücklich und fing an mit seinem neuen Halstuch durch die große Halle zu stolzieren.  
„Hoffentlich hast du deinem Verehrer jetzt keine Hoffnungen gemacht“ überlegte Draco ernsthaft.  
„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich nach gestern noch einen habe... und dann mit so teuren Pralinen.“  
„Die hast du gar nicht verdient“ zischelte Ginny.  
„Du bist ja nur neidisch, weil du so was noch nie bekommen hast“ lästerte Blaise und erntete dafür einige unschöne Beschimpfungen.  
„Harry und ich sind verlobt, ich weiß das er mich liebt, das muss er mir nicht schreiben. Und sicher gibt es auch bald teure Geschenke, besser als so dumme Pralinen.“  
„Und wo ist er“ fragte Draco neugierig nach:  
„Wenn er dich so sehr liebt, wieso weißt du dann nicht wo er ist?“  
„Er braucht eben eine Auszeit, bevor wir heiraten. Er ist ja noch jung“ maulte Ginny anklagend:  
„Sicher ist er bald zurück, er muss sich ja auch noch von der Schlacht erholen. Weißt du wo er ist?“  
„Nein, wieso sollte ich? Steht drin von wem er ist“ Draco widmete sich wieder Annabelle, die den Umschlag gerade öffnete und einen ebenso edlen Brief hervor holte. Aber darauf stand nur ein Satz:  
„Nun weißt du, wie es richtig geht.“  
Der jungen Frau klappte der Mund auf und sie wurde augenblicklich rot, lächelte aber dann glücklich.  
So ging es wirklich richtig, man machte der Auserwählten eine Freude und ihrem Haustier, denn das bekam man dann unweigerlich mit, wenn die Beziehung begann. Man musste ihr zeigen, dass man das Tier auch akzeptierte und sogar schätzte.  
Außerdem sollte man wissen was die Dame mag und ihr nicht mit schlechtem Geruch auf die Nerven gehen.  
„Du weißt von wem das ist“ stellte Blaise fest:  
„Und es gefällt dir.“  
„Es ist vom attraktivsten Mann in ganz Hogwarts“ bestimmte Annabelle sachlich und zauberte die Pralinen auf ihr Bett, da würde sie sich am Abend drum kümmern, sehr intensiv sogar.  
„Verandis“ staunten die Slytherinmädchen kichernd, der Vampirelf war nicht nur einmal Thema im Schlafsaal gewesen und man mutmaßte, dass er eine Beziehung mit einer seiner Vampirdamen in Rumänien hatte. Wenn man so alt war, machte es sicher nichts aus, wenn man sich mal ein paar Jahre nicht sah, oder nur in den Sommerferien besuchte.  
Auch überlegte man ob sich so ein Vampir überhaupt verlieben konnte, auf jeden Fall sah er gut aus und ließ die Herzen der Mädchen ordentlich höher schlagen.  
„Nein, das ist der zweitattraktivste Mann“ wehrte Annabelle ab und ließ den Brief verschwinden.  
Ob sich der Professor doch etwas beleidigt fühlte, weil Annabelle am Vortag an ihm spaßeshalber schnupperte, um zu sehen ob der Stinkebrief nicht doch von ihm war?  
Oder wollte er ihr wirklich nur zeigen, wie es richtig ging?  
Auf jeden Fall war es eine liebe Geste und Siran mochte das Tuch eindeutig, Annabelle überlegte nun ob sie nicht noch mehr davon kaufte, in anderen Farben.  
„Nichts geht über Verandis“ kicherten die Mädchen fröhlich.  
„Er ist ein Vampir“ schimpfte Ginny sofort:  
„Aber kein Wunder das ihr Schlangen auf so ein Monster steht. Richtige, gutaussehende Menschen bekommt ihr ja gar nicht.“  
„Halt die Klappe oder willst du noch ein blaues Auge“ zischelte Millicent sofort, tatsächlich trug Ginny ihren Bluterguss vom Vortag noch herum und hielt deutlichen Abstand zu Millicent:  
„Und was Harry angeht, ich wette er hat längst was besseres als dich gefunden.“  
„Es gibt niemand besseres als mich“ brüllte Ginny sofort los:  
„Er wird zurückkommen und mich heiraten.“  
„Auf jeden Fall geht es hübscher und nicht so zickig“ nickte Draco und wehrte Ginny entschieden ab, die ihm sofort an die Gurgel gehen wollte:  
„Lasst uns raus, ich muss mich noch beruhigen bevor wir gleich in den Wald gehen und uns Bane stellen.“  
„Wie tief seid ihr in den Arsch des Vampirs gekrochen, damit er euch überhaupt erlaubt in den Wald zu gehen“ schimpfte Ginny herum, sie hatte sich immer noch nicht beruhigt und Annabelle sah die Verzweiflung darin. Sie, und ihre Familie, wussten alle nicht wo Harry war und es schien so, als würde die Zeit drängen... aus irgendeinem Grund.  
„Die Zentauren mögen uns, dich aber würden sie wahrscheinlich in hohem Bogen aus ihrem Wald treten“ grinste Draco und wurde daraufhin übel beleidigt:  
„Gehen wir, hier vergeht mir sowieso der Appetit.“

„Onkel Severus hat es dir geschickt“ Siran wälzte sich gerade im Gras, während Draco und Annabelle bei Hagrids alter Hütte saßen und die junge Frau immer noch an die Post dachte:  
„Du hast ihn als attraktiv bezeichnet.“  
„Ich finde ihn unheimlich attraktiv“ nickte die junge Frau lächelnd.  
„Also... also...“  
„Ich bin bisexuell, wenn nicht sogar schwul, ganz sicher bin ich mir da noch nicht. Aber ich bin jung, ich habe noch Zeit mir irgendwann sicher zu sein.  
Deswegen gab es auch zwischen mir und Ginny nur diesen einen Kuss, genau wie zwischen Cho und mir. Ich fand es zumindest mit Ginny ziemlich ekelhaft, Küssen mit dem Professor stelle ich mir wesentlich weniger schlimm vor. Was aber nicht bedeutet, ich würde etwas von ihm wollen, also etwas bestimmtes.“  
„Er würde auch Harry nicht wollen, jedenfalls denke ich das so“ überlegte Draco ernsthaft:  
„Er ist zwar schwul und schon ewig allein, aber ich wette, bei Harry Potter hört es dann doch auf. Besonders wegen der gemeinsamen, unschönen Vergangenheit.“  
„Ja, auch sein Besuch im Grimmauldplatz war nicht gerade perfekt gewesen. Wir müssten uns erst lange einander annähern und zumindest ihm dauert so etwas sicher viel zu lang. Aber vielleicht kann ich wenigstens etwas von dieser Freundschaft mit in die USA nehmen, wenn er mir nicht böse ist. Siran... jetzt hast du grüne Flecken, überall im Fell!“  
Sofort kam der Wolf fröhlich angesprungen und holte sich Annabelle ins Gras, rollte mit ihr herum und den Hügel ein wenig hinab.  
Dabei war er sehr vorsichtig, und quiekte wie ein ganzer Haufen Wolfswelpen.  
Draco stand nur ungläubig dabei, nicht weil er dieses Toben zum ersten mal sah, sondern weil er nicht glauben konnte, dass Harry wirklich den Zaubertränkemeister attraktiv fand.  
Andererseits, jetzt wo er nicht mehr so streng und hart sein musste, das tat ihm auch optisch sehr gut.  
„Da haben aber Zwei viel Spaß“ schmunzelte Verandis und trat neben Draco, beobachtete das Spiel mit verschränkten Armen und einer belustigten Miene.  
„Siran tut ihr gut“ bestimmte Draco und wurde nachdenklich:  
„Das ist das erste mal, dass Harry wirklich Harry sein kann, und dabei ist er noch nicht mal Harry.“  
„Aber er kann es mitnehmen, wenn er dieses Schuljahr beendet hat“ nickte der Schulleiter ernst:  
„Dann sieht er was möglich ist.“  
„Er hat gestern ein Haus in Hogsmeade gekauft.“  
„Dann werde ich ihn am Schulende fragen ob er bald selbst unterrichten möchte. Sag ihm das aber noch nicht, er soll aus dem Bauch heraus entscheiden und nicht schon ewig vorher darüber nachgedacht haben.“  
„Das wäre jedenfalls gar keine schlechte Idee, besonders weil er in Hogwarts vor der Presse einigermaßen sicher ist. Und Siran kann dann auch mit in den Unterricht... was machen Sie eigentlich hier?“  
„Ich werde mit euch kommen, Goliath und ich haben noch einiges zu besprechen und wenn ich noch einmal einen Brief von ihm lesen muss... er muss gerade erst schreiben gelernt haben, es sieht teilweise aus wie von einem Sechsjährigen. Außerdem will ich mir diesen Bane einmal ansehen... aber hauptsächlich ist es wegen der Sache mit den Spinnen und ob Goliath eventuell Arbeiter für mich hat. Der Briefkontakt mit ihm ist sehr mühsam.“  
„Ich glaube daran ist Annabelle gar nicht so unschuldig“ schmunzelte Draco und erzählte dem erstaunten Vampir von einem Stift und dem wirklich glücklichen Herdenführer.


	19. Chapter 19

„Ich kann mich in zwei Formen verwandeln“ erzählte Verandis, als sie zusammen durch den Wald gingen und Siran am Boden nach einer Fährte schnupperte:  
„Einmal die Fledermaus, diese Form beherrscht jeder Vampir von der „Geburt“ an, und dann kann ich noch den schwarzen Nebel. Den zeige ich euch nicht hier im Wald, sollte wir gerade in diesem Moment von einem Zentaur gefunden werden, will ich diesen nicht erschrecken. Aber dieser Nebel ermöglicht mir auch eine größere Fläche, und ich kann kleine Tiere, oder dünne Personen, damit über längere Strecken hinweg transportieren. Also euch zum Beispiel, aber Professor Snape wäre schon zu groß. Dafür kann ich dann ein Portal machen, aber die sind sehr begrenzt auf die Strecke hin, ein gutes geht von Hogwarts nach Hogsmeade.“  
„Können durch das Portal mehrere“ wollte Annabelle neugierig wissen.  
„Ich kann es sehr lange offen halten, ja.“  
„Dann könntest du es zur Evakuierung der Schule nutzen, zum Beispiel, falls ein Fall dafür eintritt.“  
„Daran hatte ich auch gedacht, besonders nachdem das Ministerium auf seiner Appariersperre besteht. Aber sie haben auch recht, einige Schüler bekommen recht schnell den Schein und das dürfte dann im Chaos enden.“  
„Ich kann es auch schon“ nickte Draco ernst:  
„Eigentlich haben es alle ab dem sechsten Jahrgang in Slytherin gelernt, aber nicht jeder hat schon den Schein. Wir empfanden es für die Schlacht als notwendig und da gab es einen Crashkurs von meinen Eltern.“  
„Wäre die Appariersperre nicht, würden sie alle irgendwo erscheinen, wo sie nicht sollen, Snapes Labor ausräumen und ähnliche Streiche spielen. Aber natürlich hoffe ich auch, dass ich nie die Schule evakuieren muss. Wir waren aber bei den Verwandlungen... es gibt noch eine, eine meiner Damen beherrscht sie, Gwendis. Sie kann sich noch in einen großen schwarzen Hund verwandeln, blutrote Augen, Zähne größer als die von Siran, sehr furchteinflößend. Ich habe diesen nicht gelernt, da ich mich darauf konzentrierte meine Elfenmagie auf die Vampirmagie anzupassen. Das hat mich zweihundert Jahre gekostet. Jedenfalls haben die Vampire vor grauer Urzeit diese Form genutzt um Hetzjagden auf Menschengruppen zu veranstalten, aber darauf hat kein Vampir mehr Lust. Wir sind ein recht harmloses Völkchen geworden, selbst die, die gern noch Menschen beim Trinken töten.“  
„Wie kann man dabei harmlos sein?“  
„Man nimmt Kandidaten für die Todesstrafe, alte Leute, pflückt sich selbst Mörder von den Klippen ab, bevor sie springen... da gibt es immer Möglichkeiten. Und ein alter Vampir kann von einem Menschen zwei Wochen satt sein.  
Aber ich selbst bestehe darauf das alle Vampire in meinem „Revier“ ihren Menschen nicht töten, wer sich nicht daran hält, fährt selbst sehr schnell in die Hölle hinab. Siran ist weg.“  
Tatsächlich war der Wolf plötzlich verschwunden, aber Annabelle winkte nur gelassen ab.  
„Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich ihn im Dorf brauche, deswegen wird er dort eintreffen, wenn wir es auch tun“ erklärte sie ruhig:  
„Eventuell will er unterwegs noch was erlegen, was kleines vielleicht, oder wieder so ein fettes Wildschwein wie gestern.“  
„Dann bringen wir den Zentauren gleich ein Gastgeschenk mit. Dort sind schon die Dächer ihres Dorfes.“  
Verandis deutete darauf und als sie die Hütten erreichten, stieß auch Siran zu ihnen, mit zwei toten Kaninchen im Maul.  
Die brachte er auch gleich zu ein paar spielenden Kindern, Annabelle und Draco sahen sich vorsichtig suchend nach Bane um. Stattdessen aber kam erstmal Goliath aus seinem Haus, begrüßte die drei und winkte Siran kurz zu. Der schlabberte gerade die Kleinen ordentlich ab und sie kicherten fröhlich dazu.  
„Das macht er öfters, er scheint wohl die Kleinen füttern zu wollen, das ist wahrscheinlich so eine Rudelsache. Die Schwächsten kriegen extra Fleisch... Uns ist das aber auch ganz recht so“ erklärte der große Herdenführer:  
„Sie bedanken sich brav und bringen das Fleisch ihren Eltern, die waschen das gründlich und hängen es zum Dörren auf. Ariadne hat einen fetten Braten aus dem Wildschwein gemacht, den bekommt ihr gleich. Du auch, Verandis? Was führt dich hierher?“  
„Ich denke ich werde lieber den guten Tee deiner Frau genießen, von dem hat mir Severus schon erzählt und er ist sehr begeistert. Ich bin wegen unserer Geschäfte hier.“  
„Die besprechen wir gleich beim Tee... doch zuerst... BANE. Komm mal her, Junge. Und benimm dich!“  
„Ich benehme mich immer“ tönte es aus einer Hütte heraus und dann kam er auch schon aus eben dieser, der schlimmste aller Zentauren:  
„Menschen, und ein Vampir. Draco Malfoy!“  
Draco und Annabelle schwiegen, sie hatten Angst und wollten es nicht zeigen, Siran stellte sich sofort dazu und spannte seine Muskeln an.  
„Sie sind unsere Freunde“ bestimmte Goliath ernst:  
„Du wirst sie akzeptieren und respektieren.“  
Bane beugte sich langsam zu Annabelle runter, soweit bis er mit seinem Gesicht vor ihrem war, Siran fletschte drohend die Zähne.  
„Harry Potter als Mädchen“ stellte Bane dann plötzlich fest und grinste breit:  
„Du hast Angst vor mir, immer noch. Dabei könntest du mit mir doch das machen, was du mit Voldemort angestellt hast... wieso bist du ein Mädchen?“  
„Ich... ich habe Probleme... im nächsten Sommer mache ich es wieder rückgängig. Es ist eine Tarnung, Draco, Verandis und Dracos Eltern wissen davon, sonst nur die Zentauren hier“ Annabelle wurde mutiger:  
„Und das soll auch so bleiben.“  
Bane grinste immer noch, dann aber richtete er sich wieder auf, warf einen Blick auf Siran und winkte gelassen ab, trabte zu seiner Hütte zurück und verschwand darin.  
„Er wird friedlich bleiben und ihr müsst keine Angst mehr vor ihm haben“ stellte Goliath sofort fest.  
„Gilt das auch für außerhalb des Dorfes, er könnte uns auch im Wald aufspüren und als Beute benutzen. Dann spießt er meinen Kopf doch noch auf“ sorgte Annabelle sich:  
„Und ich wette die Zöpfe sind ihm dabei egal, Hauptsache es steckt Harry Potter im Schädel.“  
„Du machst dir zu viele Sorgen, ich rede später noch mal mit ihm. Kommt mit in meine Hütte, das Fleisch wird euch schmecken... und der Tee natürlich auch.“

„Ich habe zwei Möglichkeiten, körperlicher Angriff und wir metzeln die Spinnen so nieder, oder wir ersticken sie“ erklärte Verandis sachlich:  
„Das würde schneller und unblutiger gehen, aber dafür müssten alle Zentauren für die Zeit den Wald verlassen. Es dauert zwei Stunden, ich biete euch an, euch in der Zeit in der großen Halle von Hogwarts aufzunehmen. Ihr esst und trinkt, vielleicht eine kleine Feier, und wenn die Spinnen tot sind, könnt ihr zurück. Natürlich räumen wir die Leichen selbst weg, wahrscheinlich verbrennen wir sie alle hinter der Schule.“  
„Wieso müssen wir den Wald verlassen?“  
„Weil ihr mit ersticken könntet, ich will kein Risiko eingehen und alle Spinnen erwischen. Wenn nur zwei übrig bleiben, haben wir nächstes Jahr wieder hundert im Wald.“  
Goliath runzelte die Stirn und gerade als er noch etwas fragen wollte, kam Bane einfach so in die Hütte hinein. Sofort erschraken die Schüler, und Siran war nicht mal in der Nähe. Nachdem Ariadne alle versorgt hatte, nahm sie den Wolf mit auf die Jagd, sie wollte gleich mehrere Wildschweine holen und er sollte ihr dabei helfen.  
„Gibt es etwas, Bane“ wollte Goliath neugierig wissen.  
„Harry Potter-Mädchen, komm mit raus, ich will mit dir reden“ forderte der wilde Zentaur sie auf.  
„Annabelle“ murmelte sie daraufhin und stand auf, Draco sah sie entsetzt an:  
„Er wird mir sicher nichts tun.“  
Sie musste mutig sein, so verdiente sie sich den Respekt des Zentauren und das war vielleicht irgendwann mal wichtig. Immerhin war Bane nicht nur ein wilder, hasserfüllter Krieger, sondern auch einer der Stärksten in der Herde, und mindestens schon hundert Jahre alt. Er hatte also auch viel gesehen und erlebt, kannte den Wald wie seine eigene Westentasche.  
„Wenn doch, dann rufst du und ich zeig ihm meine Hufe von Nahem“ lachte Goliath gemütlich, er glaubte nicht wirklich daran, und Annabelle nickte zustimmend, dann folgte sie Bane vor die Hütte.  
„Ich will mit dir reden“ erklärte der Zentaur ernst:  
„Ich war nach der Schlacht... fort um... nachzudenken.“  
„Was ist passiert?“ Da steckte doch was hinter, etwas was tiefer lag als es den Anschein hatte.  
„Ich war im Blutrausch, ich tötete einen Todesser und holte mir seinen Kopf. Ich trennte ihn fein säuberlich ab und merkte dabei nicht wie hinter mir mein bester Freund angegriffen wurde, er starb bevor ich mit meiner Tat fertig war“ seufzte Bane, Annabelle kräuselte die Lippen voller Mitleid, auch sie hatte Freunde in der Schlacht verloren:  
„Erst wurde ich wütend auf die Menschen, aber ich sah auch, dass ich meinen Freund hätte retten können.  
Ich musste lange darüber nachdenken, über meinen Hass, meine Wut, meinen Charakter. Deswegen war ich fort. Ich ging nach Wales, dort lebt eine kleine Herde, fünf Männer, fünf Frauen, fünf Kinder. Ich wollte nur an die Küste und nachdenken, wusste nicht das sie dort leben. Ich traf sie in einem magischen Dorf, dort leben sie mit Menschen zusammen. Sie treiben Handel untereinander, lassen sich die Bäuche bürsten und feiern zusammen in dem Gasthaus. Trotzdem halten sie die Traditionen der Zentauren hoch, haben sogar einen Schamanen. Sie nahmen mich auf, und halfen mir nachzudenken. Was ich sagen will... ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen“ Annabelle klappte der Mund auf, damit hätte sie wirklich nie gerechnet:  
„Als ich hierher kam, sah ich das Goliath genauso denkt wie die Zentauren in Wales, er erzählte mir, er habe sogar viele Jahre für die Norweger gearbeitet und er lässt sich beschlagen.“  
„Was notwendig ist, schau wie schwer und groß er ist.“  
„So ist es, und wer bin ich, dass ich mich mit ihm anlege? Und ich würde es auch nicht wollen. Stattdessen will ich seinen Weg mitgehen, nimmst du meine Entschuldigung an“ Bane kramte in seiner Gürteltasche und holte eine kleine Lederkette hervor, an ihr hing ein gravierter Wildschweinzahn als Anhänger:  
„Das habe ich selbst gemacht, ich schenke es dir als Friedensgeschenk.“  
Annabelle zögerte keinen Moment und nahm die Kette an, auf dem Wildschweinzahn war die Jagd, auf das Tier, eingraviert, ganz klein und filigran.  
„Das ist wunderschön, danke“ freute sie sich:  
„Ich akzeptiere die Entscheidung und nehme das Geschenk gerne an. Du hast das selbst gemacht? Du solltest darüber nachdenken sie vielleicht auf dem Wochenmarkt in Hogsmeade anzubieten.“ Sie legte die Kette um, die konnte auch Harry noch tragen und würde es wahrscheinlich auch tun, dann hielt die junge Frau, Bane ihre Hand hin.  
„Meinst du“ der wilde Zentaur drückte die Hand kurz, er war wirklich bereit sich zu ändern und Annabelle wollte ihm auch dabei ein wenig helfen.  
„Ja sicher, versuch es einfach. Ich wette du weißt am Ende sicherlich nicht nur das Geld zu schätzen, sondern auch den Kontakt zu den Leuten.“


	20. Chapter 20

Es war sieben Uhr Morgens, am Samstag nur eine Woche später, als Severus Snape sich einen Kaffee machte und damit eigentlich zurück zu seinem Buch kehren wollte.  
Es war eine gute Woche gewesen, Annabelle hatte irgendwas geheimes von Lucius erhalten, Ginny Weasley hielt sich bedeckt und die nervigsten Schüler hielten alle weitestgehend ihren Mund.  
Nun war Wochenende, später wollte er noch mit Lucius, Draco, Annabelle und Siran in Hogsmeade etwas einkaufen... ein wenig verstand er nicht wieso Lucius immer diese Schülerin dabei haben wollte... hoffentlich hatte er sich nicht in sie verliebt und wollte einfach nur die Meinung einer reinblütigen Lady hören.  
Ja, das war es wohl, Lucius wollte es mit der Liebe diesmal langsam angehen und grundsätzlich waren Schülerinnen sowieso nicht sein Fall. Aber er war Narcissa gewöhnt, die immer einen guten Ratschlag für ihren Mann übrig hatte und das wollte Lucius einfach nicht missen. Er brauchte ein wenig weibliche Führung und Annabelle bot sich förmlich an.  
Eigentlich wollte Severus wirklich nur zu seinem Buch zurück, aber da klopfte es an der Tür und wenn ihn jemand um diese Zeit störte, am Wochenende, dann war es wirklich dringend.  
Also handelte es sich entweder um Verandis, oder um einen Slytherin, Probleme gab es auf jeden Fall. Ob Severus einfach ins Schlafzimmer gehen sollte und nicht aufmachen... nein, das konnte er weder dem Direktor, noch den Schülern, antun.  
Verandis war ein guter Schulleiter, aber alles was menschliche Magie benötigte, gab er gerne an Severus weiter... es war nicht Verandis, sondern eine sehr besorgt ausschauende Millicent.  
„Was ist passiert?“  
„Es geht Siran nicht gut, er hat leicht erhöhte Temperatur, lässt Anna nicht an seinen Bauch und die Augen...“  
„Sind golden geworden?“  
„Ja, aber sehr dunkel.“ Siran hatte sonst braune Augen, eine Veränderung konnte man aber trotzdem bemerken.  
„Ich habe so etwas geahnt“ Severus ging in sein Wohnzimmer zurück und sah dabei ernst auf den anwesenden Kalender, dann nahm er mehrere Sachen aus dem Regal über dem Schreibtisch, darunter war auch eine Phiole mit dunkler Flüssigkeit. Millicent war nicht so gut in Zaubertränke, aber sie nahm stark an das der Professor schon für einen solchen Fall vorbereitet war.  
„Ist es ernst“ wollte sie wissen, als sie dann in den Gefilden der Slytherins eintrafen.  
„Das weiß ich noch nicht, aber es könnte ernst werden“ Severus ging sofort hoch zum Mädchenschlafsaal, wo Pansy und Annabelle Siran gerade kühle Umschläge auf die Stirn legten.  
„Das hilft nichts“ bestimmte der Zaubertränkemeister und besah sich ernst die Augen des Wolfs:  
„Es ist sein erster Vollmond in diesem Alter. Er ist jetzt einfach erwachsen geworden.“  
„Heute ist Vollmond“ Annabelle trug noch ihre Schlafkleidung, und auch die anderen Mädchen waren eher unbekleidet, besonders weil es letzte Nacht doch sehr warm wurde. Aber an so etwas war der Professor sicherlich nicht interessiert, er machte sich eher Sorgen um seinen Patienten, trotzdem musste er sich die Beschwerden seiner Schülerinnen anhören.  
„So ist es, und er wird sich wahrscheinlich nicht vor Morgen früh erholt haben. Ich weiß aber auch nicht was weiter geschieht, die Kanadier verraten nicht gerne was über ihre Wölfe. Das hat Verandis schon versucht, auch über das Ministerium, aber da war nichts zu machen. Außerdem sagten sie, dass sie Siran nicht mehr zurück wollten, egal wie und warum, denn er könnte sich mittlerweile irgendwas eingefangen haben, was ihre eigenen Wölfe vielleicht schädigt. Und die rumänischen Wölfe sind eine ganz andere Art.  
Also es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten, die erste und einfachste ist diese hier“ er hielt Annabelle die Phiole hin, woraufhin er förmlich sehen konnte wie die Wut in ihr aufflammte, sie erkannte den Trank also. Und das obwohl sie ansonsten null Talente im Unterricht vorwies, normalerweise konnte sie nicht mal Einhornstaub von Alraunenasche unterscheiden.  
„Wären Sie nicht mein Lehrer, würde ich Sie jetzt dafür ohrfeigen“ zischelte sie gefährlich, und er war ihr noch nicht einmal böse:  
„Das Sie es überhaupt in Erwägung ziehen, Siran den Wolfsbanntrank geben zu wollen!“  
„Er wäre dann sicher ruhig.“  
„Die zweite Möglichkeit“ presste Annabelle hervor und zauberte sich in eine einfache Hose, samt T-Shirt, ein zweiter Zauber verpasste ihr die üblichen Zöpfe.  
„Er geht bis Morgen früh in den verbotenen Wald. Ich weiß nicht was mit ihm passiert, am Ende wird er gefährlich und wir müssen nicht nur den Direktor vor ihm in Sicherheit bringen.“  
Es wurde still in dem Mädchenschlafsaal, dann fing die junge Frau an ihren Kram zusammen zu packen.  
„Ich begleite Siran, ich allein, und komme dann heute Abend erst in die Schule“ erklärte sie sachlich:  
„Kann mich jemand bei Verandis abmelden, und bei Lucius? Beide werden sicher Verständnis haben.“  
„Er könnte dich beißen“ warnte Severus entsetzt, er konnte sie unmöglich allein mit dem Wolf, in den Wald lassen. Die Spinnen waren ja auch noch nicht beseitigt, das hatte Verandis für den kommenden Freitag Abend angekündigt, samt einer Feier in der großen Halle.  
„Dann hoffe ich, er frisst mich nicht, sondern ich werde nur ein Werwolf“ kam trocken von der Schülerin:  
„Siran war immer bereit gewesen mich zu beschützen, selbst als er noch ein Welpe war. Wir sind ein Rudel, und ich stehe über ihm, ich muss in solch einer Situation bei ihm sein, er setzt auf mich, seinen Rudelführer. Und ich kann niemanden sonst mitnehmen, sonst beißt er den dann vielleicht. Aber keine Sorge, ich sage den Zentauren Bescheid und werde wahrscheinlich auch eine Zeit im Dorf verbringen. Je nachdem wie es Siran besser oder schlechter geht.“  
„Das wird keiner erlauben...“ presste Severus nun hervor, er sorgte sich wirklich um Annabelle, und auch um Siran, und er verstand ihr Handeln sogar, aber es war einfach zu gefährlich.  
„Schwachsinn“ donnerte die junge Frau nun imposant, sie war fast schon verzweifelt vor Sorge und kompensierte es in Wut:  
„Siran wird mir nichts tun, es geht ihm nur schlecht, mehr nicht. Ich werde ihm ordentlich Fleisch beschaffen und wenn es wirklich schlimm wird... ich kenne einen Zauber der sogar den stärksten Werwolf sofort einschlafen lässt. Ich verteidige mein Leben nicht zum ersten mal!“ Sie holte sich einen ihrer Mäntel und untersuchte dann Siran, flüsterte ihm etwas zu, woraufhin er mühsam aufstand.  
Severus, Millicent, und die anderen Mädchen waren noch wie erstarrt, auch als Annabelle und Siran schon im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen waren.  
„So nicht“ raffte sich der Professor daraufhin auf und folgte ihr:  
„Millicent, du meldest uns Beide bei Verandis und Lucius ab. Sag Lucius, er soll dir Geld für deine Mühen geben, und das nicht zu knapp. Ich gehe mit in den Wald.“  
Und schon war er unten bei der aufgebrachten Schülerin.  
„Da bin ich dagegen“ Annabelle stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften und schob trotzig das Kinn vor.  
„Pah, als ob ich mir von dir sagen lasse wohin ich gehe und wen ich begleite. Ich gehe mich umziehen, wir treffen uns in zehn Minuten vor der Schule.“  
„Dieser...“ Annabelle wollte ihm noch etwas an den Kopf werfen, wie unvernünftig er war, aber da war der Professor schon weg und er ließ sich ja wirklich nichts sagen. Die junge Frau atmete tief durch und rieb sich die Stirn, Siran fiepte nur leise dazu.  
„Komm, vielleicht ist es gar nicht so schlecht, wenn er mitkommt. Hauptsache aber es geht dir bald wieder gut... und er lässt den verdammten Wolfsbanntrank weg.“

Nur eine viertel Stunde später betraten Severus, Annabelle und Siran den Wald, wo letzterer sofort wieder anfing den Boden zu beschnüffeln.  
„Was machen wir, wenn er wegläuft“ murmelte die junge Frau leise, im Nachhinein war sie doch ganz froh, dass der Professor sie begleitete.  
„Die Zentauren rufen und sie bitten nach ihm zu suchen, normalerweise können fünf von ihnen den Wald innerhalb von dreißig Minuten durchsuchen. Und sie haben sehr starke Netze, mit denen fangen sie nicht nur Fische im See, sondern auch sich selbst, wenn sie sie wieder durchgehen.“  
Die drei hatten sich genügend Fleisch, hauptsächlich für Siran, und Lebensmittel aller Art mitgebracht, denn sie wussten auch nicht ob sie an so einem Tag bei den Zentauren überhaupt willkommen waren. Wobei die eigentlich nicht viel mit dem Mond zu tun hatten, er sagte ihnen nicht die Zukunft vorher und mit den Gezeiten wussten sie nichts anzufangen.  
„Und was ist der schlimmste Fall, der passieren könnte, außer das er uns anfällt und zerfetzt?“  
„Er verwandelt sich in irgendetwas unangenehmes und rennt aus dem Wald raus, um dort Beute zu suchen. Oder eines von beidem. Gehen wir zur Lichtung, ich habe auch eine Decke eingepackt.“  
Sie gingen zu der Lichtung und Severus holte eine Decke hervor, die eindeutig vorher einmal ein Bärenfell gewesen war. Etwas was auch Siran erkannte und kaum lag das weiche Fell auf dem Boden, wälzte er sich ordentlich darauf.  
„Die habe ich von einem Freund bekommen, den Bären hat er eigenhändig erlegt. Jedenfalls behauptet er das, in einem angeblich drei Stunden andauernden Kampf, mit bloßen Händen. Ich glaube eher, er saß in einem Busch und hat einen Zauber angewandt.“  
„Aber es ist ein sehr schönes Fell“ schmunzelte Annabelle und setzte sich vorsichtig hin. Noch wusste sie nicht, was sie sich damit aufgehalst hatte, den ganzen Tag bei Siran im Wald zu bleiben, aber wenigstens war sie nun nicht allein dabei.  
Auch wenn sie etwas Angst hatte, einen goldäugigen Professor mit nach Hogwarts zurück zu bringen.  
Das würde dann auch Verandis nicht gefallen.  
Trotzdem war es doch irgendwie eine gute Idee, dass Severus sich bei ihr durchgesetzt hatte.  
Siran legte sich nun endgültig hin, auf die Seite, und schloss die Augen, brummte leise. Annabelle berührte daraufhin vorsichtig sein rechtes Ohr, es war eiskalt.  
„Er hat Temperaturschwankungen“ stellte sie besorgt fest:  
„Jetzt ist er ganz kalt.“  
„Sammeln wir alles für ein Lagerfeuer“ bestimmte Severus:  
„Ich habe einen Topf für meinen Kaffee mitgebracht, darin können wir auch Tee für ihn kochen.“ Annabelle nickte zustimmend und sofort machten sich die Beiden an die Arbeit, nur wenig später saßen sie vor einem Lagerfeuer und Siran legte sich so nah wie möglich daneben.  
Und es dauerte nicht lang, da hörten sie die Schritte eines Zentauren, Bane hatte den Rauch bemerkt und war dem nachgegangen.  
„Das Mädchen und der schwarze Mann“ stellte er fest, er wusste das er gegenüber Severus nicht sagen durfte, wer Annabelle wirklich war:  
„Wieso macht ihr Feuer hier und kommt nicht ins Dorf?“  
„Siran geht es nicht gut, wir wollen euch nicht gefährden, sollte er aggressiv werden.“  
„Es ist Vollmond“ erinnerte sich der wilde Zentaur sofort:  
„Und er ist ein magischer Wolf. Diese Art gab es vor Jahrhunderten auch in diesem Land, sie konnten Menschen zu Werwölfen beißen und wurden ebenfalls von dieser Magie stark gemacht. Siran wird nach dieser Nacht noch ein besserer und stärkerer Wolf sein, als zuvor. Und er ist, genau wie ihr Beide, ein Freund der Zentauren. Ich gehe vor und sage Bescheid, ihr kommt nach. Löscht das Feuer gut, sicher wird euch Goliath aufnehmen, dort ist es auch warm. Ansonsten kommt ihr in meine Hütte.“  
„Es ist wirklich gefährlich...“ sorgte Annabelle sich und wurde sehr ernst angesehen.  
„Selbst wenn er uns beißen sollte, was ich bezweifle, so wird er nur einen Tritt bekommen, der ihn ins Land der Träume schickt. Ihr seid ehrbar, dass ihr einen Freund nicht alleine lasst, aber trotzdem sollte es euch auch dabei gut gehen.“  
„Er hat recht“ Severus stand auf, löschte das Feuer und packte alles wieder ein, aber Siran schien sich nicht bewegen zu wollen, fiepte nur leise, etwas leidend.  
„Er will nicht mehr laufen“ stellte Bane sofort fest:  
„Dann geht es ihm gerade wirklich nicht gut, wartet hier, ich hole Goliath, er kann ihn tragen.“ Bane galoppierte davon und nur wenig später hörten sie es förmlich donnern, Äste und Stämme brachen, Wind bog Sträucher ächzend zur Seite, Goliath galoppierte auf sie zu und bremste haarscharf auf der Lichtung ab.  
„Bane sagte, es sei ein Notfall, ihr seid hier und ich müsste Siran tragen... er hat Probleme mit dem Vollmond, oder?“  
Lehrer und Schülerin nickten langsam.  
„Wir werden uns gut um ihn kümmern, gebt ihn mir, ich kann mich nicht so weit runter bücken“ Goliath streckte die Arme aus und Severus hob den wirklich schweren Wolf hoch, gab ihn dem großen Zentauren. Dieser drückte Siran sofort an sich und hielt ihn fast schon wie ein Baby.  
„Du bist ja ganz kalt, Junge, in meiner Hütte wartet Tee, Feuer und warmes Fleisch. So kriegen wir diesen Vollmond schon rum.“  
Bane kehrte zurück und bot sich an die Beiden zum Dorf zu führen, während Goliath sich sofort mit Siran auf den Weg machte.  
„Das Dorf ist voller Entsetzen“ erzählte Bane unterwegs:  
„Noch nie zuvor haben sie den Herdenführer galoppierend gesehen und es war sicher im ganzen Wald zu hören. Ich werde mich definitiv nie mit ihm anlegen, er kann mich einfach umrennen.“ Bane lachte fröhlich auf, und da erreichten sie auch schon das Dorf, wo einige Zentauren ernst auf Hufabdrücke sahen... die stammten wohl von Goliath.  
„Von hier aus ist er los gelaufen“ erzählte Bane und zeigte darauf:  
„Aber wieso starren das alle an?“  
„Deswegen“ erklärte ein Krieger und deutete darauf:  
„Anscheinend ist eines seiner Hufeisen gebrochen, wohl als er damit diesen Stein hier getroffen hat.“  
„Das ist schlecht, sehr schlecht“ stellte Severus sofort fest:  
„Er hat es sicher noch nicht bemerkt, dafür ist auch zu ein Huf zu dick. Ich sehe ob ich es reparieren kann, ansonsten muss er an diesem Huf neu beschlagen werden, aber es ist wohl ein sauberer Bruch. Das dürfte mit einem Zauber erledigt sein.“  
Der Abdruck zeigte ganz deutlich, dass dieses Eisen einmal in der Mitte durchgebrochen war und Annabelle runzelte auch die Stirn darüber. Es lag an Goliaths Gewicht, er traf eine schlechte Stelle mit dem Stein und so brach es einfach durch.  
„Wir können froh sein, Menschen als Freunde zu haben, denn es gibt keinen besseren Herdenführer als Goliath“ nickte der Krieger dankbar:  
„Und der kann nur dank euch Menschen so gut sein. Ich werde einen Jäger schicken, damit er euch ein ordentliches Tier aus dem Wald holt, denn ihr werdet sicher bald Hunger kriegen.“


	21. Chapter 21

„Da ist ja Arthur Weasley“ Millicent kam mit Lucius Malfoy aus einem Geschäft für Bodenbeläge, als sie den rothaarigen Minister sofort entdeckte:  
„Was macht der denn hier in Hogsmeade?“  
Lucius hatte die junge Frau nicht einfach nur für ihre Mühen bezahlt, nein, er spannte sie auch gleich für den Einkauf mit ein, nachdem Draco ebenfalls nicht aufgetaucht war.  
Aber damit hatte Lucius auch schon gerechnet, er nahm stark an das sich sein Sohn auf dem Quidditschfeld herum trieb und glaubte das Einkaufen sei abgesagt. Aber Millicent erwies sich auch als eine gute Begleitung und konnte den ein oder anderen Tipp geben, was die Einrichtung der neuen malfoyschen Residenz anging. Zum Beispiel das es nicht jeder Besucher sehen mochte, wenn das Wohnzimmer grün-silber eingerichtet war.  
„Das frage ich mich gerade auch, denn einkaufen will er wohl sicher nicht. Das machen die Weasleys in der günstigen Winkelgasse“ Lucius zauberte sorgfältig die Errungenschaften nach Hause und beschloss dann, sich mit Millicent an den Weasley heran zu schleichen:  
„Er scheint auf etwas, oder jemanden, zu warten.“  
Tatsächlich sah Arthur immer wieder auf seine Taschenuhr, solange bis Ginny nach Hogsmeade kam und ihn sofort ansteuerte.  
Das war ja interessant, Lucius und Millicent verbargen sich hinter einer nahen Hauswand und beobachteten das Treffen ganz genau.  
„Und hast du etwas erfahren“ schnappte Arthur seiner Tochter entgegen, er war schon gereizt, noch bevor sie überhaupt eintraf.  
„Nein, gar nichts“ wehrte sie ab.  
„Wieso nicht? Du solltest doch von Malfoy“ er meinte wohl Draco:  
„...erfahren wo sich Potter befindet. Wo ist das Problem?“  
„Er sagt er weiß es nicht.“  
„Er lügt dich an, was erwartest du von einem Malfoy? Natürlich weiß er es, sein verdammter Vater hat gerade erst ein Haus von Potters Geld gekauft, hier in Hogsmeade“ Arthur regte sich immer mehr auf, Lucius wunderte sich aber auch darüber woher der eher minder wichtiger Minister wusste was ein Malfoy mit Geld dem Geld anderer Leute machte. Da musste er doch mal im Ministerium nachfragen.  
„Dann wird er sicher doch bald hierher kommen“ fiepte Ginny, langsam schien sie Angst zu bekommen.  
„Und was ist wenn es erst nächstes Jahr ist? Dann ist es zu spät“ brüllte Arthur nun:  
„Das kommt davon, wenn man so eine unfähige Tochter hat. Wir werden wegen dir alles verlieren. Du wirst schuld sein, wenn die ganze Familie bald am Hungertuch nagt und auf der Straße lebt. Alles wegen deiner Unfähigkeit!“  
„Du hast doch auch nicht herausgefunden wo er ist“ wollte sich Ginny wehren und empfing dafür eine schallende Ohrfeige. Lucius wollte sofort los und die junge Frau verteidigen, egal wer es war, man schlug nicht seine Kinder... aber Millicent hielt ihn fest.  
Ginny brach in Tränen aus, ihre Wange wurde knallrot.  
„Ich will Ergebnisse, sonst kannst du was erleben und dann wirst du noch nicht mal mehr in Hogwarts vor mir sicher sein“ fauchte Arthur und apparierte weg, Ginny blieb noch einige Momente weinend da stehen und lief dann zurück zur Schule hoch.  
„Wenn ich den erwische“ schimpfte Lucius und befreite sich aus Millicents Griff:  
„Der kriegt nicht nur eine Ohrfeige von mir. Wieso hast du mich aufgehalten? Ich hätte ihm seine verdammte Brokatweste um den Hals gewickelt und die Taschenuhr durch die Nase ins Hirn gezogen.“  
„Weil das nichts gebracht hätte, außer das wir mit den Informationen nichts mehr anfangen könnten. Das sieht mir stark danach aus, als würden die Weasleys von irgendwem bedroht werden. Das erklärt ihr Verhalten, Arthur sieht sich unter Druck und er zieht seine Tochter da mit rein. Jetzt tut es mir doch leid, dass ich sie geschlagen habe, aber im Grunde ist Arthur der Auslöser von allem.“  
Lucius beruhigte sich langsam, Ginny war nicht schuld, sie sollte nur Harry aufspüren und wahrscheinlich hatte ihr der verdammte Weasley auch den Floh mit der angeblichen Verlobung ins Ohr gesetzt.  
Und Harry sollte das alles unbedingt erfahren.

„Durchgebrochen“ Goliath stand in seiner Hütte und ließ sich seinen rechten Hinterhuf genauer ansehen:  
„Das habe ich wirklich nicht bemerkt. Kannst du das reparieren?“  
„Schwierig“ Severus hatte das Bein in den Händen und Annabelle leuchtete auf das Problem:  
„Das sind magische Hufeisen, oder?“  
„Ja, sie werden auf gezaubert und angeschlagen und sie sind eigentlich auf mein Gewicht abgestimmt. Aber sie sind auch nicht das erste mal gebrochen. Ich habe Ersatzeisen hier... falls mir so etwas passiert und ich auf die Schnelle einen Menschen dafür finden kann.“  
Severus runzelte die Stirn und ließ das Bein runter.  
„Fakt ist, wenn du weiter darauf rum läufst, bohrt sich das Eisen in deinen Huf. Ich kann aber auch keine Hufe beschlagen, da gibt es nur eine Möglichkeit. Ich zaubere dir das ab und du machst dich sofort auf den Weg zum Schmied.“  
„Der ist an der Nordküste, ich könnte sicher heute Nachmittag zurück sein...“ Goliath hob das Bein wieder, Severus zauberte das zerstörte Eisen ab und gab es dem Herdenführer mit.  
„Hier ist Gold“ Ariadne reichte ihm ein paar Brocken, die Zentauren wussten immer wo sie welches fanden und wie sie es bekamen:  
„Damit kannst du den Schmied bezahlen.“  
„Ich bin unschlüssig ob ich euch Heute wirklich allein lassen kann“ der große Zentaur zeigte auf Siran, der gerade eine Fleischsuppe aufschlabberte. Dabei lag er, eingewickelt in mehrere Felle, auf dem Boden und ließ sich vom Feuer wärmen.  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen, dein Eisen ist jetzt wichtiger“ wehrte Annabelle ab:  
„Bestimme einen Vertreter, jemand der sich in deiner Abwesenheit um die Herde kümmert und dann kannst du dich schon auf den Weg machen. Wir kommen zurecht, Ariadne und Bane sind ja da.“  
„Ihr habt recht. Ich mache es nur noch schlimmer, wenn ich so rum laufe“ Goliath steckte das Gold ein und nahm eines der Ersatzeisen mit, so musste der Schmied nicht erst ein neues machen, dann trat er aus der Hütte und rief Bane zu sich:  
„Ich muss zum Schmied, ich bin aber heute Nachmittag sicher wieder zurück. Solange kümmerst du dich um die Herde, und unsere Gäste. Ich vertraue dir, ich will das du dich beweist, nachdem du solange weg warst und dich geändert hast. Zeig mir, was dir wichtig ist.“  
„Ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen“ bestimmte der wilde Zentaur sofort und plusterte sich dabei ordentlich auf, was Severus und Annabelle durch die ständig offene Tür der Hütte sehen konnten, eindeutig war Bane sehr stolz darüber ausgewählt worden zu sein.  
„Das hoffe ich“ Goliath nickte ihnen zu und dann noch einmal in die Hütte hinein, dann machte er sich auf den Weg zum Schmied und Annabelle atmete tief durch.  
„Vielleicht sollte ich einen Hufschmiedekurs machen“ überlegte Severus ernsthaft und wurde erstaunt angesehen:  
„Wieso nicht. Goliath wird immer wieder so etwas passieren und ich habe nicht vor sobald die Schule zu verlassen. Außerdem brauche ich ein neues Hobby, nachdem ich nicht mehr als Doppelagent arbeite. Irgendwann ist jedes Buch gelesen, und niemand will, dass mir langweilig wird.“  
Er schmunzelte recht amüsiert, schien es aber wirklich ernst zu meinen.  
„Das würdest du tun“ staunte Ariadne und reichte den Beiden einen Tee.  
„Ja, wahrscheinlich. Ich mache es in den Weihnachtsferien. Dann kann Goliath mich immer rufen, wenn er ein Problem mit seinen Eisen hat... oder den Hufen allgemein. Es gibt für alles Kurse, Bücher und Lehrer. Und es reicht wenn ich beschlagen, feilen und säubern kann. Falls er sich zum Beispiel einen Stein eintritt, oder ihm die Hufe über das Eisen wachsen.“  
Annabelle öffnete den Mund lautlos und schloss ihn wieder, Severus meinte das wirklich ernst und wieso eigentlich nicht? Goliath würde sicher sehr dankbar sein, wenn er nicht mehr für jeden Kleinkram an die Nordküste müsste.  
Außerdem fand sie Schmiede sehr attraktiv, allein vom Beruf her, das war eine schwere und harte Arbeit...  
Siran brummte leise, er war fertig und wollte nun gekrault werden. Dafür legte er seinen Kopf auf den Schoß von Annabelle und gurrte sie lieb an, woraufhin sie ihm sofort hinter den Ohren kraulte.  
„Sein Verhalten kann sich noch ändern“ nickte Ariadne ernst:  
„Spätestens aber heute Nacht. Dann solltet ihr nicht hier sein und er allein im Wald. Ich kenne eine Höhle, dort bringen wir ihn später hin.“  
„Wir gehen heute Abend nach Hogwarts zurück“ bestimmte Severus ernst:  
„Sonst haben wir gleich einen besorgten Vampir hier und das wäre nicht sonderlich wünschenswert.“  
„Verandis“ schmunzelte Ariadne und begrüßte dann Bane in ihrem Haus:  
„Er würde sicher nicht sehr begeistert sein... was gibt es, Bane?“  
„Ich möchte sehen ob die Drei noch etwas brauchen“ verkündete der Stellvertreter von Goliath:  
„Habt ihr genug Fleisch? Nein, eindeutig nicht. Ich werde noch jemanden losschicken, um ein Tier zu holen. Besonders Siran sollte satt sein.“  
Er verschwand wieder und schickte einen Jäger los, Annabelle legte den Kopf neugierig schief.  
„Hoffentlich übertreibt er es nicht“ überlegte sie dann.  
„Wahrscheinlich, aber Goliath ist ja in ein paar Stunden wieder da“ lachte Ariadne fröhlich und setzte eine neue Suppe auf.


	22. Chapter 22

Siran brummte leise, gurrte aus seinem Bauch heraus und streckte seine Nase etwas weiter vor. Mittlerweile waren er und Annabelle auf ein Heulager gewechselt und während sie mit Ariadne und Severus Geschichten erzählte, wurde er sanft gekrault. Aber der Vollmond kam immer näher, er spürte es so stark wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben.  
Er war jetzt erwachsen, seine letzten Vollmonde hatte er noch als Welpe erlebt, nichts geschah, außer das er nach seiner Mutter jaulte. Doch statt das sie kam und sich um ihn kümmerte, wurde er von Menschen getreten und verdammter Köter geschimpft... diese Zeiten waren nun vorbei. Er musste sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie er aus der Höhle seiner Mutter gestohlen wurde, weg von seinen Geschwistern...  
Leise fiepend versuchte er seinen Kopf unter die Bluse von Annabelle zu stecken, sie ließ es nicht zu, zog aber stattdessen eines der Felle mehr über ihn.  
„Geht es ihm schlechter“ wollte Severus besorgt wissen, aber Annabelle wusste es nicht. Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern und kraulte den weißen Wolf weiter, mehr konnte sie nicht für ihn tun, einfach nur bei ihm bleiben...  
„Ich weiß auch nicht, ob es klug ist ihn in der Nacht hier allein im Wald zu lassen“ erklärte sie besorgt:  
„Teilweise sieht es so aus, als hätte er Angst vor dem Vollmond.“  
„Wir können nicht bleiben, Verandis würde uns die Hölle ordentlich heiß machen und du musst bedenken, Nachts ist hier einiges mehr los als am Tag.“  
„Es ist zu gefährlich“ warnte Ariadne sofort:  
„Die Trolle kommen raus, die Thestrale gehen auf die Jagd... auch wir bleiben dann im Dorf, die Jäger lagern immer in großen Gruppen, sollten sie über mehrere Tage fort bleiben. Und es brennt immer ein Feuer, Dorfwächter gehen nachts mit Fackeln an den Häusern vorbei. Wir haben extra Krieger dafür, sie schlafen tagsüber und passen Nachts auf das Dorf auf.“  
Severus wollte noch etwas dazu sagen, da war Aufruhr im Dorf zu hören und der stammte definitiv nicht davon, dass Goliath zurück kehrte.  
Siran spitzte ebenfalls die Ohren und dann kam tatsächlich Lucius Malfoy in das Haus des Herdenführers. Bane, oder Firenze, hatten ihn wohl sofort erkannt und durchgelassen.  
„Lucius“ staunte Severus sofort und stand auf um seinen Freund kurz zu begrüßen.  
„Ich muss mit Annabelle sprechen, allein“ erklärte der Malfoy kurz, woraufhin er verwirrt angesehen wurde:  
„Es ist sehr wichtig.“ Severus öffnete den Mund langsam, schwieg aber, das war ihm noch nie passiert. Normalerweise hatte Lucius keinerlei Geheimnisse vor ihm, und erst recht nicht welche, die er mit einer Schülerin teilte. Annabelle konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, wie die Gedanken des Professors gerade rotierten.  
„Gehen wir raus“ Ariadne berührte sanft die Schulter des Professors und schob ihn sanft zur Tür raus, Lucius setzte sich sofort zu Annabelle und Siran.  
„Warst du nicht eigentlich einkaufen“ fragte die junge Frau neugierig.  
„Ja, das war ich tatsächlich, mit Millicent. Und dabei konnten wir ein Gespräch belauschen, zwischen Ginny Weasley und ihrem Vater.“ Sofort hob Annabelle neugierig eine Augenbraue und die Nase von Siran kam unter der Decke hervor, seine Zunge schlabberte sanft die Hand des Malfoys ab. Daraufhin ging er dazu über den etwas leidenden Wolf zu kraulen.  
„Sie trafen sich, wohl heimlich, und wir konnten ihnen zuhören. Anscheinend werden die Weasleys in ihrer Existenz irgendwie bedroht. Auf jeden Fall brauchen sie dringend Geld, sonst sitzen sie bald auf der Straße, und eben diesen Betrag glauben sie bei dir zu finden. Ich nehme stark an, das es Arthurs Schuld war, er ist sehr gereizt und hat Ginny auch geschlagen.“  
„Geschlagen?“  
„Er gibt ihr die Schuld an der Misere und bedroht sie damit, dass sie es auch Schuld sei, wenn die Familie alles verliert. Und das nur, weil sie nicht herausfindet wo du steckst. Sie sollte sogar meinen Sohn danach ausfragen, etwas was sich sonst nie ein Weasley trauen würde. Ich kann mir deswegen gut vorstellen warum Ginny versagte. Als sie ihrem Vater dann vorwarf, er würde ja auch nicht herausfinden wo du bist, hat er sie geschlagen. Millicent hat mich festgehalten, sonst hätte ich ihn dafür durch den nächsten Fleischwolf gedreht.  
Aber was mich noch mehr sorgt, Arthur weiß genau was ich mit deinem Geld mache. Er wusste auch, dass ich dir ein Haus in Hogsmeade gekauft habe.“  
„Ich nehme stark an, da hilft ihm Bill, denn der arbeitet ja für Gringotts. Er kann Freunde haben, die ihm die Informationen geben.“  
„So wird es sein. Normalerweise ist Gringotts eine Festung, was Informationen angeht, aber nicht unter den Angestellten und Bill hat einen guten Ruf. Das kommt noch dazu. Was denkst du?“  
„Ich denke du solltest mal deine Beziehungen spielen lassen, ich würde gern wissen wer die Weasleys bedroht. Was ich dann mit der Information mache, weiß ich noch nicht. Ginny ist versessen darauf mit mir verlobt zu sein, aber ich glaube es liegt nicht nur daran, dass sie dringend das Geld braucht. Das ist nur ihr Vater, eventuell erhofft sie sich von einer Ehe mit mir, dass sie von Arthur wegkommt. Ich bezahle das Geld, ihr Vater ist besänftigt, und dann ziehe ich mit ihr weit von ihm weg... ich brauche den Namen des Erpressers.“  
„Du willst ihnen helfen, oder?“  
„Auch wenn sie sich schlagartig so hässlich verändert haben, von meinem elften Lebensjahr an, waren sie für mich da. Sie waren meine Idealvorstellung von Familie, sie haben mich beschützt und nicht nur einmal gerettet. Ich bin ihnen zumindest das schuldig, aber danach sind sie für mich endgültig gestorben. Und Ginny werde ich ganz sicher nicht heiraten.“  
„Ich nehme aber auch stark an, dass zumindest Arthur dann... er wird nicht wütend sein, dass die Zwillinge ihm kein Geld mehr schicken, sondern weil er keinen Zugriff mehr auf das Geschäft hat. Er hätte es sicher verkauft, wenn es ihm möglich gewesen wäre. Aber dafür muss er einen guten Draht zu seinen Söhnen haben, und der existiert jetzt nicht mehr. Dein Geld ist seine letzte Rettung.“  
„Ich will sehen das ich es ohne Geld gelöst bekomme, mir liegt es fern mein Vermögen in irgendeinen Verbrecher zu stecken“ murmelte Annabelle nachdenklich und sah dann aus der Hütte raus:  
„Du bist jetzt extra dafür hierher gekommen.“  
„Ich hätte auch warten können, aber ich hielt es für wichtig. Wie geht es Siran?“  
„Er leidet, aus irgendeinem Grund leidet er. Ich will ihn gar nicht, für die Nacht, allein zurück lassen, aber es wird zu gefährlich hier im Wald.“  
„So ist es, Nachts sollte sich kein Mensch mehr hier rein trauen. Aber er wird schon klar kommen, zur Not mit Hilfe der Zentauren. Ich bleibe jetzt hier, bis zum Abend, dann begleite ich euch raus.“  
Lucius stand auf und holte Severus wieder rein, der leicht beleidigt die Lippen kräuselte.  
„Schmollst du“ wollte der Malfoy neugierig wissen:  
„Es war etwas geschäftliches, das hätte dich eh nicht interessiert.“  
„Für etwas geschäftliches kommst du extra hierher“ schmollte der Zaubertränkemeister, er zeigte es ganz deutlich, etwas was er sich vor der Schlacht sicher noch nicht getraut hätte. Aber er war gerade auch unter Freunden, Lucius, der ihn seiner Meinung nach verraten hatte und Annabelle, die fröhlich mitmachte.  
Es war Wochenende, Annabelle war nicht seine Schülerin, sondern eine angenehme Gesellschaft und Freundin.  
„Es war wirklich wichtig, und wenn ich darf, bleibe ich bis heute Abend“ nickte Lucius, woraufhin er sofort von Ariadne zu Tee und Eintopf eingeladen wurde.  
Severus stand immer noch da und schmollte etwas, dann aber setzte er sich zu seinem besten Freund an das Feuer... und schmollte ihn von dort aus an.  
„Du benimmst dich lächerlich“ beschwerte sich Lucius daraufhin:  
„Ich mache unsere Geschäfte doch auch nicht öffentlich, und wenn es wichtig ist, komme ich sogar zu dir nach Hause.“  
Severus antwortete nicht, er kräuselte nur die Lippen und schmollte stumm vor sich hin.  
„Ich habe ihr ein Haus in Hogsmeade gekauft“ donnerte Lucius plötzlich und versuchte so gut wie möglich zu lügen, was ihm sehr schwer fiel:  
„Das sollte eigentlich ein Geheimnis bleiben. Und es gab einen Wasserschaden, ich musste sie darüber informieren und über die zusätzlichen Kosten. Das ist zwar nicht gerade ein Notfall, aber ich will das Morgen gleich alles bezahlen.“  
Annabelle zuckte kurz zusammen, aber dann erkannte sie, dass es nicht schlimm war, wenn Severus es erfuhr. Er glaubte nun, dass sie einfach nicht in die USA zurückkehrte und mit Siran in Hogsmeade blieb. Das dies dann in einem anderen Körper geschah, würde er so oder so im Sommer erfahren... wenn es mit der Weasley-Sache schneller verlief, dann sogar schon früher. Annabelle konnte auch in den Weihnachtsferien den Trank nehmen und dann als Harry den Platz übernehmen, aber erstmal war der Sommer geplant und Lucius brauchte sicher einige Zeit um die Informationen zu beschaffen.  
„Also keine Rückkehr in die USA“ hakte Severus nach.  
„Siran fühlt sich hier wohl, und er ist eh Kanadier, ich glaube nicht das Texas sein bevorzugtes Klima hat“ seufzte die junge Schülerin:  
„Aber niemandem verraten. Ich will besonders die heimlichen Verehrer abhalten.“  
„Ich schweige“ versprach der Professor, und da kehrte auch schon Goliath zurück, das Thema war damit erledigt.  
„Dieser Schmied ist ein Metzger, er hat mich beschlagen wie einen unwilligen Esel. Und als ich mich deswegen meldete, fragte er ob ich eine Maus, oder ein ordentlicher Zentaur, sei“ beschwerte sich der große Zentaur eher amüsiert, als böse, und begrüßte Lucius mit einem kräftigen Händedruck:  
„Du bist also der weiße Mann, zum schwarzen?“ Goliath lachte fröhlich auf und zeigte dann zufrieden sein neues Hufeisen vor.


	23. Chapter 23

„Wir sollten langsam gehen“ die Sonne war schon länger untergegangen und eigentlich hätten Severus und Annabelle schon längst in Hogwarts zurück sein sollen, stattdessen aber hielt Goliath sie mit Met auf:  
„Der Vollmond geht jeden Moment auf.“ Auch Annabelle trank einen ordentlichen Krug mit dem heißen Gebräu, es machte sie müde, mehr aber auch nicht. Severus musste sich zugeben, er hätte nicht gedacht, dass der dünne Körper seiner Schülerin das so gut vertrug.  
„Es ist jetzt eh zu spät“ brummte der große Zentaur gemütlich:  
„Zu dunkel, zu gefährlich. Ihr könnt hier übernachten. Oder hoffen, dass der Vampir euch abholt, was ich ihm an Vollmond nicht empfehlen würde. Außerdem ist die Kleine schon eingeschlafen, ihr wollt sie doch nicht wecken, oder?“  
Er zeigte auf Annabelle, die leise schnarchend auf dem Heubett lag, Siran ruhte neben ihr... bis zu diesem Moment. Er spitzte die Ohren, hob den Kopf und schon hatten die beiden Männer ihre Zauberstäbe in den Händen.  
„Steckt die wieder ein“ bestimmte Goliath ernst:  
„Wenn Siran sich unangenehm verhält, kriegt er einen Tritt, der ihn die nächsten Stunden Schlafen legt. Vertraut ihr mir nicht? Und wer weiß welcher eurer Zauber überhaupt auf ihn wirkt, am Ende macht ihr ihn nur noch wütender.“  
„Er liegt aber gerade neben Annabelle, was ist wenn er sie lecker findet“ beschwerte Severus sich, woraufhin der weiße Wolf sich erhob und weg robbte.  
„Jetzt liegt er nicht mehr da“ nickte Lucius und steckte den Zauberstab wieder weg:  
„Egal in was er sich verwandeln sollte, wenn überhaupt, wir können es eh nicht verhindern.“  
„So ist es“ nickte Goliath und leerte seinen Krug, Siran fing an sich unter den Fellen zu krümmen, knurrte wild und ließ ein leises Winseln dazu hören. Der große Zentaur erhob sich daraufhin von seinem Platz und nahm dem Wolf die Felle weg, der daraufhin finster aus goldenen Augen heraus zu Goliath sah, hatte er Schmerzen?  
Wenn ja, dann wohl nur weil es die erste Verwandlung war, seine Hinterbeine wurden länger, stärker, seine vorderen Pranken verformten sich zu Händen...  
Severus und Lucius sprangen auf, letzterer ging direkt zu Annabelle, packte sie und hob sie sich auf die Arme, kehrte mit der jungen Frau zu seinem besten Freund zurück. Sie wachte davon auf, sah sich verwirrt um und entdeckte Siran, der sich auf seine Hinterbeine erhob und einmal laut heulte.  
„Was ist das“ fragte Annabelle verwirrt und Lucius ließ sie runter, trotzdem blieb sie bei ihm.  
„Ich glaube es ist das, was aus den kanadischen Wölfen an Vollmond wird. Irgendwie sieht es nach einem Mischling zwischen Wolf und Mensch aus.“  
Siran sah auf seine händeartigen Pranken, er verwandelte sich nicht weiter und auch sein Kopf war der eines Wolfs geblieben. Vorsichtig stellte er sich auf die Hinterbeine und richtete sich noch mehr auf.  
„Siran“ fragte Annabelle vorsichtig:  
„Bist du okay?“  
Er nickte zustimmend, öffnete dann sein Maul und ließ ein Fiepen hören.  
Sofort ging die Schülerin hin und streichelte ihm sanft übers Maul, woraufhin er sich setzte und an sie kuschelte.  
„Er ist weiterhin harmlos“ stellte Severus erleichtert fest:  
„Trotzdem, wir sollten gehen und er auch das Dorf verlassen. Wir finden den Weg schon aus dem Wald heraus.“  
„Ihr bleibt hier“ donnerte Goliath sofort los und alle zuckten erschrocken zusammen:  
„Es ist zu gefährlich, die Spinnen sind jetzt gezielt auf der Jagd. Siran kann gehen, wenn er will, aber ihr bleibt und wenn er bleiben will, dann ist das vollkommen okay. Ich kann nicht mehr für eure Sicherheit garantieren, wenn es dunkel ist, Verandis wird das verstehen und ich trage die Verantwortung für jeden, der im Wald ist. Das hier gehört alles der Herde, wenn euch etwas passiert, dann sind wir schuld.“  
„Ich will jetzt nicht mehr durch die Dunkelheit wandern“ gähnte Annabelle demonstrativ:  
„Verandis wird sicher böse sein, aber er weiß auch wo wir sind und das zumindest Severus bei mir ist. Er wird sich also nicht sonderlich sorgen, und auch nicht hier auflaufen, denn er weiß das er an Vollmond nichts im Wald zu suchen hat.“  
Siran betrachtete wieder seine „Hände“ dann langte er nach einem leeren Krug und hob ihn so hoch, wie er es schon oft gesehen hatte.  
„Ich glaube da entdeckt jemand ganz neue Möglichkeiten“ stellte Goliath amüsiert fest:  
„Wahrscheinlich verhalten sich diese Wölfe an Vollmond recht menschlich, nutzen die anderen Fähigkeiten um entsprechend zu jagen, oder sogar etwas herzustellen.“  
„Möchtest du etwas trinken“ wollte Annabelle wissen und füllte den Krug mit Wasser, woraufhin Siran ihn tatsächlich vorsichtig zum Maul führte und trank:  
„Ich kann ihn jetzt auch unmöglich alleine lassen. Nicht wo er jetzt seine neuen Fähigkeiten und Möglichkeiten entdeckt. Auch wenn es nur für eine Nacht ist, er hat noch viele Vollmonde vor sich. Wer weiß was er noch kann? Am Ende hat er die Möglichkeit sprechen zu lernen, und tut es nicht, weil er die Nacht nur schlafend im Wald verbringt.“  
„Sie hat recht“ nickte Goliath ernst:  
„Bleibt hier und für den nächsten Vollmond kommt ihr einfach wieder. Sprecht vorher mit Verandis darüber, auch sollte sich Siran nicht außerhalb des Waldes verwandeln, er könnte Angst und Schrecken verbreiten. So was kennen die Menschen doch alle nicht. Selbst mir begegnet so einer das erste mal und ich hab im Bereich magischer Wesen gearbeitet.“  
„Er hat auch recht“ Lucius setzte sich einfach wieder hin:  
„Und im Hinblick darauf, dass ich Annabelle ein Haus hier gekauft habe, sollte er sowieso einen festen Platz für den Vollmond haben... mmh, mir kommt gerade ein Gedanke... wo verwandelt sich eigentlich Lupin Heute?“  
„In der heulenden Hütte, wie immer“ Severus ging langsam der Mund auf, dann klappte er ihn geräuschvoll zu:  
„Vielleicht können sie den nächsten Vollmond schon zusammen verbringen, als Rudel, dann braucht Remus den Trank nicht mehr nehmen. Sie müssten schon ähnlich riechen, denn er hat auch schon Heiltränke mit dem Blut von Siran erhalten.“  
„Diese Nacht hat er noch den Wolfsbanntrank intus“ wollte Annabelle neugierig wissen und Severus nickte ernst:  
„Dann sollte er ihn für nächsten Monat nicht nehmen und wir versuchen es einmal. Siran kann auf Dauer jemanden brauchen, der ihm zumindest ähnlich ist und dem Werwolf wird es auch gut tun. Mit einem Rudel braucht er den Trank nicht nehmen. Was sagst du dazu, Siran? So ein Werwolf wäre doch viel besser, als ich oder lauter alte Männer?“  
Stille trat ein, dann hob Siran seine rechte Hand und zeigte auf einen leeren Topf.  
„Fleisch“ verkündete er daraufhin mit dunkler, fast schon unheimlich klingender, Stimme und erntete erschrockenes Kreischen dafür.

„Wir sollten ihn trotz allem nicht zu sehr vermenschlichen“ überlegte Severus ernsthaft, Siran hatte sein Fleisch erhalten und bevorzugte es in diesem Fall doch zumindest angegrillt:  
„Die meiste Zeit des Monats ist er ein ganz normaler Wolf, etwas zu groß und mit der Fähigkeit die menschliche Sprache zu verstehen, aber das ist auch alles.“  
„Er ist sonst schon sehr intelligent“ überlegte Annabelle ernsthaft:  
„Schade, dass sie ihn in Kanada nicht mehr wollen. Andererseits, er hat sozusagen seine ganze Prägezeit hier verbracht, wahrscheinlich würde er da gar nicht mehr überleben.“  
„Loswerden“ fragte Siran und schien dann zu grinsen, er wusste natürlich das dem nicht so war.  
„Natürlich nicht, ich würde dann mit dir gehen. Mir geht es rein um dein Wohl“ wehrte sie sofort ab:  
„Was für dich besser ist. Immerhin gibt es keine deiner Art hier, die nächsten sind Rumänien und wer weiß wie die gerade aussehen.“  
Siran schwieg, aß sein Fleisch auf und legte dann eine seiner Hände auf den Kopf von Annabelle.  
„Rudel“ verkündete er und suchte nach mehr Fleisch, das bekam er dann auch von Goliath und Ariadne serviert. Ihnen machte das nichts aus, und immerhin hatte Siran ihnen ja auch schon Fleisch gebracht.  
„Ich bin kein Wolf“ seufzte die junge Frau:  
„Wir sehen wie du dich nächsten Vollmond mit einem anderen Werwolf verträgst. Zumindest in dieser Nacht solltest du jemanden haben, der dir ähnlich ist.“  
„Ich denke er versteht das“ nickte Lucius:  
„Und er wird auch verstehen, wenn du nicht jede Vollmondnacht mit ihm verbringen kannst. Aber wenn das soweit ist, hat er zumindest Remus bei sich, sollten sie sich nicht vertragen, müssen wir eine andere Lösung finden.“  
„Beißen“ Siran zeigte auf Annabelle und wurde entsetzt angesehen, er grinste wieder und schob sich ein halbes Kaninchen ins Maul. Es war also eher ein Scherz gewesen, Annabelle lag es fern ein Werwolf zu werden, das würde sie noch nicht mal für ihren geliebten Siran tun.  
Dieser spitzte plötzlich die Ohren und sah aus der Hütte raus, schnupperte.  
„Er hat etwas, oder jemanden, gewittert“ stellte Goliath sofort fest.  
„Wolf“ verkündete Siran und trat aus der Hütte, noch lief er etwas wackelig auf zwei Beinen:  
„Kommt.“  
„Ich ahne schlimmes, ich ahne ganz schlimmes“ ächzte Severus entsetzt:  
„Goliath, deine Leute sollten die Netze vorholen, zur Vorsicht. Denn wenn es der Wolf, Werwolf, ist, von dem ich es denke... dann kann dieses Treffen sehr unangenehm enden.“  
„Meinst du Lupin hat ihn gerochen. Der ist zwar durch den Wolfsbanntrank gehemmt, aber er hat Blut von Siran bekommen...“ fragte Lucius leise und nahm den Zauberstab in die Hand.  
Diese Nacht wurde wohl noch sehr spannend.


	24. Chapter 24

Das ganze Dorf war angespannt, Krieger, Frauen, Goliath und die Jäger, selbst Ariadne hatte den Bogen in der Hand. Die Netze waren geholt worden, niemand wollte jemanden verletzen... erstmal nicht. Und die Netze bekam nicht mal ein wilder Werwolf zerstört, immerhin konnten sie damit sogar Goliath einfangen, sollte dieser durchgehen.  
So etwas kam immer mal wieder vor, entweder von einem verirrten Pfeil, Feuer oder sogar einem Bienenstich. Da verlor der Zentaur die Kontrolle über seinen „Pferdekörper“ und rannte wie wild drauf los, solange bis er stürzte, zu erschöpft war, oder eben eingefangen wurde. So jemand wie Goliath sollte unbedingt unbedingt eingefangen werden, denn seine Lunge nahm seinen ganzen menschlichen Torso ein und deswegen entsprechend groß und ausdauernd. Alle anderen Organe waren, wie bei jedem anderen Zentauren auch, im Pferdekörper und da an Goliath alles sehr groß war, konnte er ohne Pause sicher einmal durch ganz Großbritannien galoppieren.  
„Hinten“ forderte Siran Annabelle auf und deutete auf die Hütte. Sofort wollte sie sagen, dass sie Remus kannte, auch in dieser Gestalt, aber da war immer noch Severus... und der sollte das nicht wissen. Also trat sie zurück, wollte aber auch nicht untätig bleiben.  
„Du weißt schon, dass ich mich sehr gut selbst verteidigen kann“ fragte sie ernst und nahm den Zauberstab in die Hand, ein Jaulen erklang, das war er... und dann kam der Werwolf tatsächlich in das Dorf gelaufen. Das war Remus, in seiner unangenehmen, schwarzen, hässlichen Werwolfsgestalt. Annabelle lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken und mit einem mal fühlte sie sich doch nicht mehr so mutig, trat langsam hinter Severus. Der hatte Harry schon gut vor Remus beschützt, er wusste also wie das ging.  
Sofort spannten sich Sirans Muskeln an, aber statt das er sich vorbeugte und zum Angriff bereit machte, zeigte er sich noch größer, imposanter... er wollte Remus dominieren. Und das war wahrscheinlich sogar der beste Weg, unterwarf er sich dem gefährlicheren Werwolf, so konnte es in einem Kampf enden. Oder das sich Remus auch allen anderen überlegen fühlte, so aber wurde er gleich in seine Schranken gewiesen, bekam gezeigt wer der Stärkere war.  
Etwas was Remus schon sehr verwirrte.  
„Remus“ Severus trat etwas vor, versuchte seinen Freund zu beruhigen, aber der reagierte nicht:  
„Moony.“  
Remus spitzte nun die Ohren, schnupperte und glaubte wohl so einen Freund zu erkennen, aber da war dieser fremde Wolf, oder Werwolf, oder was auch immer. Er roch nicht bekannt, aber andererseits kannte er auch keine anderen Werwölfe, nur den, welcher ihn einst biss... aber das war zu lang her, viel zu lang.  
Remus knurrte nun bedrohlich,warnend, und Goliath bemerkte leise, dass er noch nie so einen hässlichen Werwolf gesehen habe und dies wohl der Trank machte.  
Siran knurrte nun ebenfalls und Annabelle konnte sehen, wie sich die Nackenhaare ihres Lieblings aufstellten, er plusterte sich noch mehr auf, um sich Remus gegenüber noch bedrohlicher zu zeigen.  
Aber Remus war nicht er selbst, auch mit dem Trank nicht, er litt unter seiner Verwandlung und nun war da dieses andere Wesen, welches so bekannt roch, so sehr, dass er dafür sogar aus seiner Hütte kam.  
Dieser Wolf störte seine Ruhe, vielleicht konnte er ihn vertreiben, Remus fletschte die Zähne und schoss dann vor, aber ein Schlag von Siran genügte und er landete im Dreck. Doch dort blieb er nicht lang, rappelte sich sofort wieder auf und kam etwas vor, vorsichtiger, langsamer.  
„Bleib“ knurrte der stärkere Wolf, streckte ihm die Pranke entgegen, wieso konnte er sprechen?  
War er gar kein Wolf, kein Werwolf?  
Remus wollte sofort wieder aufbegehren, knurrte und kam angesprungen, aber er griff dann doch nicht mehr an, dieses Wesen war stärker als er. Wieder schnupperte der Werwolf, dann duckte er sich fast ganz zu Boden und unterwarf sich dem Wesen.  
Die anwesenden Menschen atmeten erleichtert auf, Siran trat vor und beschnupperte Remus etwas, dann knurrte er bis dieser sich auf den Boden legte und den Bauch vorzeigte. Ein instinktives Verhalten, das was Remus von dem bisschen Wolf in ihm noch übrig geblieben war.  
„Wald. Geh“ forderte Siran und zeigte aus dem Dorf raus. Remus winselte und kroch dann davon. Siran wandte sich Annabelle zu, ließ sich von ihr kraulen.  
„Aufpassen“ brummte Siran und legte seine Hand auf ihren Kopf:  
„Aufpassen... Wolf.“  
„Ich verstehe dich, wir bleiben hier bis Morgen früh, komm einfach zu uns. Dann nehmen wir dich wieder mit nach Hogwarts und du bekommst ordentlich was zum Frühstück.“  
„Er mag es, wenn man ihn Moony nennt“ fügte Severus hinzu und Siran nickte zustimmend:  
„Das kennt er von früher, als er noch ein Rudel hatte.“  
„Moony“ nickte Siran erneut und machte sich dann auf den Weg in den Wald, Remus hinterher.  
„Ein wirklich intelligenter und starker Wolf“ nickte Goliath:  
„Und wir bereiten euch jetzt warme, weiche Betten, damit ihr es bequem habt, wenn ihr hier übernachtet.“  
Er forderte zwei Frauen dazu auf, Ariadne ging mit, Severus atmete tief durch.  
„Das ist noch mal gut verlaufen, wir können froh sein, dass Siran sich als so intelligent erweist.“  
„Er ist kein Wolf, oder“ überlegte Annabelle ernsthaft:  
„Und seine Artgenossen ebenfalls nicht, er ist ein eigenständiges, magisches Wesen und wahrscheinlich haben sie in Kanada auch einen eigenen Namen. Das sie Menschen zu Werwölfen beißen können, ist vielleicht nur ein Nebeneffekt und diese Werwölfe sind dann auch nicht so gewöhnlich wie das was wir aus den Büchern kennen. Oder es hat sich irgendwann mal ein magisches, kanadisches Wesen mit diesen Wölfen vermischt, zusammen haben sie diese Art erschaffen.“  
„So wird es wahrscheinlich sein, und das ist sicher auch einer der Gründe, wieso die Kanadier Siran nicht zurück wollen. Sie wissen, dass er nach nur einem Vollmond hier, sich nicht mehr bei ihnen integrieren kann. Gehen wir schlafen“ forderte Lucius:  
„Und Morgen wird Siran wahrscheinlich auf vier Beinen und fiepend hier ankommen.“

„Ich habe mir etwas ähnliches auch schon gedacht“ noch vor dem Frühstück kamen Annabelle, Siran und Severus in Hogwarts an, präsentierten Verandis ihre Erkenntnisse und Erlebnisse:  
„Wahrscheinlich denken die Kanadier auch, das sich Siran sowieso hier nicht vermehren wird, denn es gibt keinen anderen seiner Art mehr. Oder es hat einen anderen Grund, eventuell wussten sie erst gar nicht das Siran weg ist, und “ Der Vampir holte eine Salami hervor und schob sie dem Wolf in das hungrige Maul.  
„Du hast dir damit sehr viel Verantwortung aufgehalst, Annabelle“ erklärte der Vampir ernst:  
„Aber andererseits konntest du auch nicht wissen, was du da gekauft hast. Und wäre er normal gealtert, hättest du es auch erst in ein paar Monaten erfahren.“  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich große Probleme mit ihm haben werde“ nickte die junge Frau ernst:  
„Remus sagte heute Morgen schon, das er nächsten Monat auf den Wolfsbanntrank verzichten will, und dann verbringen die Beiden gemeinsam den Vollmond. Aber ich glaube auch, ich werde die ersten Monate ebenfalls dafür im Wald sein müssen. Goliath hat mir angeboten, mich dann jedes mal aufzunehmen. Ich möchte in der Nähe sein, wenn irgendwas passiert, egal wem vom Beiden.“  
„Nicht alleine“ bestimmte Verandis sehr ernst:  
„Ich will nicht dem Ministerium erklären müssen, wieso jede Vollmondnacht eine Schülerin alleine in den Wald geht, und deswegen...“  
„Ich gehe mit ihr“ meldete Severus sich:  
„Und wenn ich nicht kann, dann wird sich Lucius dazu bereit erklären.“  
„Das beruhigt mich tatsächlich, auch wenn es nur der Malfoy sein sollte“ nickte der Schulleiter ernst:  
„Und Siran kann wirklich sprechen?“  
„Noch nicht richtig, aber er lernt schnell die Wörter“ schmunzelte Annabelle und streichelte Siran sanft:  
„Doch das ist auch nicht wichtig. Er soll gesund sein, sich wohl fühlen und vor nichts Angst haben müssen. Komm gehen wir zum Frühstück, da wartet sicher noch die ein oder andere Wurst auf dich.“  
Sie ging mit dem fröhlich wedelnden Siran weg und ein ernster Blick traf Severus, aus roten Augen heraus.  
„Gibt es noch etwas, was ich wissen sollte“ fragte der Vampir ernst.  
„Nein, noch nicht“ antwortete Severus nur und verließ dann auch eilig das Büro des untoten Direktors.


	25. Chapter 25

„Post, irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich in letzter Zeit ziemlich gefragt bin“ Annabelle nahm einen Brief in Empfang, aber diesmal wurde er nicht von einer Eule, oder einem Uhu, gebracht, sondern von einem großen Raben.  
Mittlerweile wusste sie von Draco, dass Severus einen Uhu und zwei Eulen besaß, aber nur den Uhu nahm er mit nach Hogwarts, die anderen beiden wohnten im Malfoy Manor. Dort kümmerten sich die Hauselfen um die Tiere, selbst dann noch, wenn keiner mehr dort lebte und das war derzeit der Fall. Lucius war schon nach Hogsmeade gezogen, richtete noch etwas sein Haus ein und kümmerte sich nebenbei um das von Harry/Annabelle.  
Anscheinend hing aber Severus besonders an dem Uhu, Draco meinte dieser würde Kale heißen und schon seit zehn Jahren im Besitz des Professors sein. Die anderen beiden Eulen hatten nicht einmal einen Namen und waren für längere Strecken ausgebildet. Kale aber musste immer wieder schnell zuhause sein, wurde besonders gefüttert und bekam sogar Tränke, die sein Leben verlängerten.  
„Aus der Kolonie“ kaute Draco auf seinem Frühstück herum und wurde erstaunt angesehen:  
„Die haben da keine Eulen, weil die sonst auf dem Teller landen. Raben wehren sich, auch an Vollmond, und schmecken zudem nicht sonderlich gut. Gibt Geschichten von Raben und Krähen, die Werwölfen an Vollmond Augen ausgehackt haben, als diese hungrig ankamen. Deswegen traut sich in der Kolonie keiner mehr an die ran und sie sind die besten Briefträger.“  
„Wieso schreibt mir jemand aus der Kolonie der Werwölfe?“  
Annabelle nahm dem Raben den Brief ab und fütterte ihn mit einer Scheibe Speck. Sofort war Sirans Kopf da und wollte auch etwas Speck ab haben, was der weiße Wolf auch bekam. Er war immer noch eifersüchtig, doch irgendwann musste Annabelle ihm klar machen, dass sie mindestens noch eine Eule kaufen musste. Er lieferte ihre Post ja sicher nicht aus.  
„Vielleicht wegen Siran“ überlegte Millicent ernsthaft, sie wusste zwar nicht was an Vollmond geschehen war, aber sie konnte sich so etwas auch denken. Außerdem war sie eine gute Freundin geworden, nicht nur Annabelle und Draco zählten auf sie, sondern auch Lucius und Severus. Der Malfoy zum Beispiel ging schon gar nicht mehr ohne sie, für sein Haus, einkaufen.  
„Wahrscheinlich. Hoffentlich wollen sie nicht, dass ich ihn an die Kolonie abgebe.“ Annabelle öffnete den Brief mit zitternden Fingern, sie wollte ihren Liebling sicher nicht abgeben, er war ja auch keine Ware die man einfach so durch die Gegend schieben konnte. Selbst mit einem banalen Haustier sollte man so etwas nicht machen. Inzwischen fing der Rabe an auf dem Slytherintisch nach Leckereien zu suchen. Anscheinend sollte er bleiben und eine Antwort mit zurück nehmen, was nicht unlogisch war, denn Eulen wollte man wohl wirklich nicht in der Kolonie haben. Und etwas anderes wurde recht selten in der magischen Welt genutzt... würde Siran vielleicht einen anderen Vogel, anstatt einer Eule, akzeptieren können? Die junge Frau wusste es nicht, eventuell musste sie darüber mit ihm explizit an Vollmond reden. Dann konnte er ihr auch antworten und seine Meinung dazu sagen.  
Aber erstmal, der Brief... sie wurde mit Annabelle angesprochen und er war... von Fenrir Greyback. Der Werwolf kannte sie doch gar nicht, nur Harry etwas, neugierig las sie was er ihr schrieb.  
„Von deinem zweiten Patenonkel, Draco“ verkündete sie dann:  
„Er lässt dich grüßen. Dein Vater hat ihm wohl einiges über Siran geschrieben und jetzt... er schreibt mir einige Tipps zur Erziehung und Haltung. Das ist sehr interessant und wichtig, er schreibt zum Beispiel das, wenn ich Siran am Vollmondtag ordentlich füttere, reicht es auch in der Nacht. Die Magengröße ändert sich nicht, er selbst isst sich auch tagsüber satt und erlegt dann in der Nacht auch nur noch ein kleines Wildschwein, das aber mehr um die Instinkte zu befriedigen.“  
„Das ist wirklich gut. Was schreibt er noch?“  
„Er würde sich Siran gerne ansehen, aber er kann ja die Kolonie nicht verlassen. Und wahrscheinlich würde unser vampirischer Direktor nicht begeistert sein, wenn er einen richtigen, alten Werwolf in der Nähe hätte. Aber wenn wir wollen, können wir ihn gerne mal mit Siran besuchen, aber nur kurz nach Vollmond. So ein Wolf wie Siran bindet sich schnell an sein Revier und... mal schauen...“ Annabelle las stumm ein paar Zeilen, Fenrir wusste Bescheid über ihr kleines Geheimnis und schrieb auch darüber etwas, und dazu was sie für ein Werwolf wurde, ließ sie sich irgendwann einmal von Siran beißen. Anscheinend lebte eine kanadische Werwölfin in der Kolonie, sie wurde von so einem solchen Wolf gebissen, wie Siran es war, und zeigte sich deswegen als gutes Beispiel.  
Ernst steckte sie den Brief ein, wurde verwirrt angesehen, aber sagte nichts mehr dazu. Das würde sie eventuell später alles noch mit Lucius besprechen, aber erstmal ging es nun zum Unterricht.  
„Verteidigung“ murmelte Annabelle und raffte ihre Sachen zusammen, schob Siran noch ein Wurstbrötchen ins gierige Maul, dann wandte sie sich an den Raben:  
„Flieg in den Eulenturm, ich gebe dir heute noch eine Antwort mit. Ruh dich erstmal aus.“  
Der Rabe schien zu nicken, dann flog er weg und die Schüler machten sich auf den Weg zum Unterricht. Siran folgte ihnen kauend, normalerweise wollte er eher selten mit zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, aber anscheinend hatte er auch gerade keine Lust auf den Wald. Und als sie an einem Fenster vorbeikamen, sahen sie auch wieso, es goss wie aus Eimern.  
„Der Herbst kommt langsam“ stellte Draco fest:  
„Ich wette im Winter wird er dann noch weniger raus wollen.“  
„Wenigstens aber für sein Geschäft muss er noch raus“ bestimmte Annabelle sofort:  
„Alles andere entscheide ich sowieso schon nicht mehr für ihn.“  
„Weil du dein Vieh nicht unter Kontrolle hast“ zischte Ginny, sie war mit ihrer Klasse auf dem Weg zu Verwandlung und hatte teilweise den gleichen Weg:  
„Ich würde ihm sicherlich nicht solche Freiheiten lassen, irgendwann kommt er noch auf die Idee einen Menschen zu fressen. Ich frage mich immer noch, wieso der Direktor so ein Monster überhaupt zulässt? Aber gleich und gleich gesellt sich anscheinend wirklich gern.“  
„Dann wärst du aber Sirans erstes Opfer“ nickte Draco grinsend:  
„Wobei, vielleicht stinken ihm Wiesel einfach zu sehr und viel dran ist an dir ja auch nicht, Knochengestell.“  
„Wenigstens bin ich sauber und nicht so ein dreckiger Todesser“ fauchte Ginny und das hätte nicht sagen dürfen, sofort wollte sich Draco auf sie stürzen.  
Er musste damals Todesser werden um die Tarnung seines Vaters, und die des Professors, nicht auffliegen zu lassen, dafür war er nun mit dem Mal bestraft und das verblasste nur langsam. Es war so frisch, nicht wie bei Severus und Lucius, dass es noch in fünfzig Jahren zu sehen sein würde. Etwas was ihm sicher nicht nur bei der Suche nach Arbeit Schwierigkeiten bereiten würde.  
Annabelle und Millicent konnten ihn nur mühsam festhalten, Draco zeigte sich sehr empfindlich wegen der Sache und das war auch verständlich, aber Ginny war es die Sache nicht wert. Auch wenn sie ihre wahren Beweggründe nun teilweise verstanden, sie war immer noch sehr unangenehm und am Besten ignorierte man ihre fiesen Sprüche einfach. Aber leider musste sie auch immer noch einen drauf setzen.  
„Ah, habe ich dich etwa verletzt. Vermisst wohl deinen ehemaligen Herrn und...“ weiter kam sie nicht, Severus betrat gerade den Gang und hatte ganz sicher alles mit angehört. Mit ernster Miene legte er seine rechte Hand auf Ginnys Schulter.  
„Ich nehme an, du wolltest dich gerade bei Draco entschuldigen und ihm dann dafür danken, dass er mit seinem Einsatz dein verdammtes Leben gerettet hat“ erklärte er mit dunkler Stimme, die jüngste Weasley wurde plötzlich ganz klein und blass:  
„Wäre er nicht bereit gewesen ein Todesser zu werden, hätte es Harry Potter nicht einmal lebendig zu Voldemort geschafft. Draco war beauftragt, Dumbledore zu töten, nur dank Narcissa konnte ich es statt seiner machen. Und nur weil Draco ein Todesser wurde, Voldemort Treue vorspielte, flog meine Tarnung nicht auf, nicht die seines Vaters und auch nicht die von Fenrir Greyback. Ohne Draco hätten wir also keine Werwölfe auf unserer Seite gehabt. War es nicht ein Werwolf gewesen, der Bellatrix Lestrange zerfetzte, als deine Mutter keine Kraft mehr hatte, um gegen sie zu kämpfen?“  
Ginny antwortete nicht, sah aber leicht betrübt zu Boden und wurde dann vom Professor zum Unterricht geschickt.  
„Lass dich nicht reizen, Draco. Sie will doch nur, dass du einen Fehler machst und sie sich dann bei ihrem Vater darüber beschweren kann“ erklärte Severus ernst und holte etwas Trockenfleisch hervor, um es an Siran zu verfüttern:  
„Kann ich Siran haben? Ich habe etwas Zeit und will etwas mit seinem Speichel experimentieren?“  
„Wenn er möchte, und lassen Sie sich nicht beißen, auf keinen Fall“ warnte Annabelle:  
„Ich habe heute einen Brief aus der Kolonie bekommen, mit ein paar Tipps und Warnungen. Nicht mal ankratzen, mit den Zähnen, lassen.“  
„Er kann also markieren?“ Werwölfe markierten ihre zukünftigen Welpen um sie an Vollmond wieder zu finden, ein Markierter musste unbedingt gebissen werden, sonst wurde er wahnsinnig und starb.  
„Auch unwissentlich, da er noch sehr jung ist und es eventuell noch nicht unter Kontrolle hat.“  
„Ich werde daran denken“ Severus wandte sich an Siran und bat ihn mitzukommen:  
„Ich wette ich kann dir auch noch etwas leckeres aus der Schulküche holen. Ein oder zwei Hähnchen vielleicht.“ Und schon war der Wolf auf der Seite des Professors und ging fiepend mit.  
„Siran ist kein Haustier“ erklärte Annabelle ernst:  
„Er ist ein Freund, aber er ist kein Haustier. Und das ist etwas was er selbst wohl auch noch lernen muss.“  
Und wenn das geschehen war, konnte sie sich auch noch einen Postboten ins Haus holen.


	26. Chapter 26

„Ich bin auch dafür, dass du eine Eule brauchst. So musst du mir nicht mehr diese elenden Schuleulen schicken und auch wenn du hier ins Haus gezogen bist, wirst du davon profitieren“ Lucius traf sich mit Annabelle und Siran, eine Woche später, in einem Hogsmeader Café und während der Wolf auf ein wenig Trockenfleisch herum kaute, hatte die Schülerin einen großen Eiskaffee vor sich stehen. Und tatsächlich war der eigene Briefträger wieder einmal Thema geworden, und Sirans Eifersucht.  
„Wie ist das eigentlich mit Draco und den Eulen“ fragte Annabelle neugierig und versenkte dann erstmal ihr halbes Gesicht in dem Becher. Aber anders war es auch nicht möglich, die Sahne war nämlich so hoch wie der alte Schinken, aus dem sie Geschichte der Zauberei heraus lernen musste.  
Noch einmal die Koboldkriege und sie wurde wahnsinnig.  
„Man merkt es langsam, oder“ Lucius schmunzelte und reichte Annabelle eine Serviette:  
„Er will Züchter werden, schon seit zehn Jahren. Und falls er dir sagte, dass ich meine Eulen züchte, er züchtet sie mittlerweile. Ich habe angefangen, er macht weiter, und er kann es wesentlich besser als ich. Er hat auch Severus seine Eulen, und Kale, verschafft und meine zukünftige Ex-Frau hat einen ganzen Haufen exklusiver Schneeeulen mit Federkragen und aufgeplustertem Schwanz. Die sehen aus wie Hühner, finde ich, aber Preise haben die Viecher auch schon gewonnen. Seine ganz eigene Zucht, ich weiß nicht wie er das hinbekommen hat.“  
Annabelle klappte der Mund auf und Sahne tropfte heraus, auf die Serviette.  
„Ich will eigentlich nicht, dass er es zu seinem Hauptberuf macht, aber ich kann ihn auch nicht daran hindern. Und im Manor wird er zukünftig genügend Platz dafür haben. Erst kurz bevor du zu mir kamst, hat er den Dachboden ausgemessen und überlegt wie er dort seine Brutkästen unterbringt.“  
„Wenn seine Eulen jetzt schon Preise damit gewinnen, wieso nicht? Er macht so etwas was er kann und was ihm Spaß bereitet. Wahrscheinlich wird er irgendwann ein weltweit bekannter Züchter und jeder reiche Zauberer hat Schneeeulen mit Federkragen. Ich sollte mich wohl an ihn wenden, wenn ich mir eine eigene kaufe.“  
Sofort meldete sich Siran leise knurrend.  
„Ich muss eine Eule haben“ erklärte Annabelle sofort ernst:  
„Oder willst du meine Post umgebunden bekommen und sie austragen? Vielleicht sogar bis nach Island rüber? Na dann, gutes schwimmen.“  
Siran zeigte einige seiner Eckzähne, widmete sich dann aber wieder, leise knurrend, dem Fleisch.  
„Fenrir hat dir geschrieben, oder? Draco hat es mir erzählt, anscheinend macht sich der alte Greyback Sorgen um dich.“  
„Er weiß es. Also alles.“  
„Ich hab es ihm geschrieben, auch wegen Siran. Ich will das du so gut wie möglich mit ihm klar kommst und Fenrir hat mir schon oft von dieser Kanadierin erzählt...“  
„Von der hat er mir auch geschrieben, ich nehme stark an die Tipps kamen eigentlich von ihr.“  
„So wird es sein. So hast du Informationen aus der zweitbesten Quelle, die beste wäre, wenn sie von den Kanadiern selbst kämen... aber die sind nicht wirklich kooperativ. Die Dame lebt schon fünfzig Jahre in der Kolonie, es kann sich also auch einiges geändert haben, deswegen ist es sehr ärgerlich, dass du keine bessere Quelle hast.“  
„Ich glaube das stört nicht mehr wirklich, ich komme bisher sehr gut mit Siran klar und alles was besonders problematisch ist... das besprechen wir an Vollmond. Andere wären vielleicht ausgeflippt und vollkommen überfordert, aber ich sehe nur das Gute in der Verwandlung. Er kann mir jetzt zuhören, in der Nacht antwortet er mir sogar. Und das größte Problem ist zur Zeit seine Eifersucht, ich brauche eine Eule, er duldet keine Tiere neben sich. Er ist aber schon lange nicht mehr mein Haustier, er ist mein Freund und zukünftig auch mein Mitbewohner.“  
„Du richtest ihm ja sogar ein eigenes Zimmer ein.“  
„Er kann hundert Jahre alt werden, da reicht einfach eine Decke vor dem Kamin nicht.“  
„Wo schläft er gerade?“  
„Bei mir im Bett.“  
„Das Riesenvieh? Wieso hast du Verandis nicht um ein eigenes Zimmer gebeten?“  
Lucius wurde verständnislos angesehen, also wusste selbst sie nichts davon.  
„Es gibt kleine Privaträume in Hogwarts, ein Zimmer, für Schüler mit speziellen Anforderungen. Zum Beispiel wenn sie unter einer Behinderung leiden, oder eine Krankheit haben, weswegen sie nicht mit in den Schlafsaal können. Und da meines Wissens zur Zeit das Zimmer der Slytherins nicht besetzt ist... sicher würde da ein guter Platz für Siran auch mit reinpassen. Schreibtisch und Kleiderschrank sind jedenfalls drin.“  
„Aber ich habe weder Krankheit, noch sonst was, nur einen viel zu groß geratenen Wolf. Das ist nicht fair.“  
„Die Zimmer sind nicht nur für Krankheiten. Ich habe selbst ein Jahr meiner Schulzeit dort gewohnt, und ich hatte nichts, nur die Anweisung meiner Eltern. Und wenn so was reicht, dann reicht Siran auch. Oder willst du weiter mit ihm das Bett teilen? Das ist doch sicher unbequem.“  
„Na ja, besonders toll ist es nicht. Aber auch nicht unangenehm... trotzdem, so ein Zimmer wäre nicht schlecht. Wo ist das Zimmer, wenn ich es beziehen würde?“  
„Gleich neben den Slytherin-Räumen, der Zugang ist ein Portrait, mit Passwort. Frag einfach Verandis danach, wahrscheinlich müsst ihr ein paar Sauberzauber anwenden, aber ich wette es ist die bessere Lösung.“  
Annabelle runzelte die Stirn und trank ihren Eiskaffee aus, sie würde auf jeden Fall später zu Verandis gehen und mit ihm über dieses Zimmer reden. Zwar war sie sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob sie dieses auch wirklich beziehen sollte, aber es ging auch nicht das ganze restliche Jahr so weiter. Siran war einfach zu groß geworden, zu schnell, zu groß, aber andererseits hatte sie das ja auch gewollt.  
„Hast du etwas in der anderen Sache herausgefunden?“  
„Sicher“ nickte Lucius lächelnd:  
„Hast du schon mal von den Valmont gehört?“  
„Nein...?“  
„Eine kleine, aber starke, magische Verbrecherorganisation. Sie sind eigentlich in Frankreich tätig, und da hat Weasley sich auch den Ärger hergeholt. Wie es aussah, haben sie ihm Macht versprochen, wenn er sie nach Großbritannien bringt, und er brauchte Geld dafür. Er wollte es ihnen zurück geben, und jetzt ist die Zeit abgelaufen. Die Valmont sind nicht hier und er kann nichts zurück zahlen, was er aber muss, dank nicht erbrachter Leistungen. Was denkst du?“  
„Wie klein sind die Valmont?“  
„So klein, dass ihnen das magische Avignon bisher ausreichte. Sie sind eine Familie und ein paar angestellte Raufbolde, vielleicht zwei, drei Killer. Mehr nicht.“  
„Und woher weißt du das?“  
„Ich bin ein Malfoy...“ Lucius grinste, wurde dann aber ernst:  
„Ich habe noch Familie in Frankreich und die sind nicht gerade von der feinen englischen Art... wenn ich es mal so ausdrücken darf. Aber sie sind Loyal, daher habe ich die Informationen. Was überlegst du gerade?“  
„Wer Harry noch einen Gefallen schuldet und nach Avignon reist um diese Organisation aufzumischen.“  
„Also die Hau-Drauf-Problembehebung?“  
„Sie sind klein aber stark, wenn ich groß und stark hin schicke, sind die klein und nicht existent. Ich haue Weasley da raus, ohne das ich zahlen muss. Und dann kriegt er Post von mir, er soll mir Ginny vom Hals halten und außer den Zwillingen will ich keinen von seiner Familie mehr sehen.“  
„Ich hetze ihm trotzdem die Auroren auf den Hals, denn er hat sich nicht einfach nur in illegale Geschäfte reinziehen lassen, nein, er hat das ganz bewusst gemacht und allein seinen eigenen Profit gesehen.“  
„Was du machst ist mir egal. Also...“  
„Schreib doch Fenrir.“  
„Fenrir schreiben...?“  
„Er schuldet dir was“ erinnerte Lucius die junge Frau:  
„Weißt du nicht mehr? Er lebt in Freiheit, auch wenn er die Kolonie nicht verlassen darf. Aber es ist wesentlich besser als Askaban. Und sein Wort hat großen Wert in der Kolonie. Schicke groß und stark nach Avignon, Fenrir wird nicht selbst gehen, aber vielleicht fünfzig seiner Wölfe. Die genauen Informationen bekommt er von mir. Du musst nur hier sitzen und auf seine Antwort warten. Soll ich ihm schreiben?“  
„Nein, ich mache das. Du hast recht, nur Goliath ist größer und stärker als ein Haufen Werwölfe und der wird sicher nicht nach Avignon schwimmen und Verbrecher verkloppen. Und zur Not kann ich die Werwölfe auch bezahlen...“  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass du das musst, aber wenn sie etwas verlangen, dann rede vorher mit mir. Und, was wirst du jetzt tun? Noch ein Eis?“  
„Nein, ich werde zu Verandis gehen, ihn um das Zimmer bitten und dann dort drin einen Brief an Fenrir Greyback schreiben. Ich schicke ihm noch Schokolade mit, denn immerhin will ich eine Zusage und die kriegt man am Besten damit... jedenfalls bei einem Werwolf.“

„Du triffst dich sehr oft mit Lucius“ Severus Snape fing Annabelle am Eingang zur Schule ab und begleitete sie zum Direktor hoch, Siran war noch einmal in den Wald gegangen. Auf die Jagd wahrscheinlich, auf jeden Fall war er aber zum Abendessen sicher wieder in der großen Halle.  
„Ist das schlimm“ ob Severus eventuell auch eifersüchtig wurde? Wenn ja, wieso?  
Der Professor antwortete nicht, er kräuselte nur die Lippen und sah sie schweigend an. Eindeutig, er wollte nicht, dass Annabelle mehr Zeit mit Lucius verbrachte, als mit ihm.  
Warum auch immer, er fühlte sich vernachlässigt. Und einmal wieder kam ihr der Gedanke, dass Severus vielleicht etwas ahnte, wusste er eventuell schon, wer da im falschen Körper steckte?  
Und wenn ja, wieso sagte er nichts?  
Warum spielte er mit?  
Nein... wahrscheinlich wusste er nichts und fühlte sich nur freundschaftlich mit ihr verbunden.  
„Er ist jetzt Single“ erklärte Severus langsam, als sie das Büro erreichten und wurde leicht verwirrt angesehen.  
„Er ist dein bester Freund.“  
„Und ich gönne ihm jedes Glück, welches er zukünftig findet...“  
„Aber...“ wollte sie seinen Satz weiterführen, Severus schwieg jedoch und ging dann einfach, Annabelle atmete tief durch und rieb sich die Stirn. Gerade verstand sie das nicht wirklich, er war doch eigentlich schwul?  
„Bitte lass ihn weiter schwul sein, und nichts wissen“ murmelte sie leise und klopfte dann an dem Büro von Verandis an. Denn das sich Severus Snape in sie verliebte, konnte sie ganz sicher nicht gebrauchen.  
Aber eigentlich war es auch Schwachsinn, wahrscheinlich hatte er nur irgendeine Phase, in der er eine Freundin nicht mit Lucius teilen wollte. Immerhin hatte er auch in kürzester Zeit von „böse und finster“ auf „lieb und hilfsbereit“ umgestellt. Und nun fand er sogar jemanden, der ihn mochte... oder er wusste es doch und versuchte so an eine Freundschaft mit Harry zu kommen, in dem Glauben dieser ahnte nicht mal, dass Severus das Geheimnis schon aufgedeckt hatte.  
„Herein“ ertönte die Stimme des Schulleiters und Annabelle atmete tief durch. Egal was es war, spätestens im Winter konnte sie den Trank nehmen und dann war es aus mit Annabelle Carter... hoffentlich erntete Harry Potter dann nicht die Wut des Professors dafür.


	27. Chapter 27

„Meine lieben Schüler, darf ich um eure Aufmerksamkeit kurz bitten“ am Morgen nachdem Annabelle und Siran ihr eigenes Zimmer bezogen, wandte sich der Schulleiter mit einem Lächeln an seine „Schäfchen“:  
„Nun nachdem ich es immer mal wieder verschieben musste, ist es Morgen soweit. Die Spinnen werden endgültig vernichtet. Dafür müssen wir aber alle Zentauren für eine Nacht aus dem Wald ausquartieren und die große Halle ist genau passend dafür. Es könnte ein Unfall passieren, wenn sich die Zentauren für die Nacht im Wald befinden und Goliath, der Herdenführer, ist da auch meiner Meinung. Wir entfernen hier alle Tische, außer einen, und die Zentauren lassen sich für ein paar Stunden im Saal nieder. Auf dem einen Tisch werde ich ein Festmahl auftragen lassen und es gibt eine kleine Feier. Natürlich sind alle Schüler und Lehrer dazu eingeladen, aber denkt bitte daran, dass auch die Stühle nicht mehr da sein werden. Ab 22 Uhr müssen dann alle Jahrgänge, außer der siebte, in die Betten. Professor Snape, Professor Peaks und Lucius Malfoy werden sich hier die ganze Nacht über die Aufsicht teilen.  
Zudem habe ich eine meiner Damen, die sich sonst um meine Burg kümmern, gebeten mir zur Hilfe zu kommen. Gwendis war, ebenso wie ich, eine Elfe und ich verwandelte sie in eine Vampirin. Entsprechend ist auch ihr Aussehen, wobei man sagen muss, dass sie auch menschliche Vorfahren hat... deswegen war die Umwandlung bei ihr auch etwas einfacher. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr euch gut vertragen werdet, sie war erst achtzehn als sie zum Vampir wurde und hat sich ein wenig ihr jugendliches Gemüt erhalten.  
Ich rufe sie, weil sie eine sehr fähige Vampirin ist und manche Dinge schafft auch so jemand wie ich nicht ganz allein, die Spinnen zu vernichten gehört jedenfalls dazu. Immerhin wollen wir sie alle gleichzeitig ersticken.“  
„Ist das vom Ministerium genehmigt“ warf Ginny ein, sie verkniff sich dabei einiges, Verandis zu beleidigen war eine ganz schlechte Idee.  
„Sie sind begeistert, die Spinnen werden nicht nur für die Zentauren zur Bedrohung, sondern auch für die Schüler, wenn sie auf die Idee kommen den Wald zur Jagd zu verlassen.  
Übrigens, in dieser Nacht will ich niemanden außerhalb der Schule sehen... auch Siran nicht“ der Vampir deutete auf den Wolf, welcher gerade einen großen Pferdebeinknochen genauer untersuchte. Den hatte er von Severus bekommen und war lang wie vier Hühnchen, eindeutig würde selbst der große Wolf... es krachte und Annabelle musste ihre Meinung dazu revidieren, Siran hatte den Knochen in zwei Teile zerbissen und schlabberte glücklich das gute Mark aus. Für den brauchte er auch nicht lange.  
„Ich brauche eine Eule“ murmelte Annabelle und wandte sich dann an Draco:  
„Besorge mir eine gute Eule, das Geld kriegst du zurück.“  
„Langstrecke oder Kurzstrecke?“  
„Langstrecke, ich will auch mal nach Island und Kanada schreiben.“  
Besonders nach Kanada sollte der ein oder andere Brief gehen, Harry wollte seinen Einfluss ausspielen um vielleicht noch mehr Tipps zu bekommen. Besonders was das Seniorenalter von Siran anging, da sollte er bestmöglich verpflegt sein, auch wenn er hundert Jahre alt werden konnte... am besten setzte der Held ein entsprechendes Testament auf, falls ihm vorher etwas passieren sollte.  
Auf jeden Fall aber wollte er das kanadische Ministerium anschreiben, da musste sich doch was machen lassen.  
„Also ist ein Uhu besser. Willst du ihn noch erziehen, oder soll er schon fertig sein?“  
„Schon fertig, ich habe mit Siran genügend zu tun.“  
„Farbwünsche?“  
„Keinen so dunklen, wie Kale. Ansonsten ist es mir egal. Was meinst du wie viel wird er kosten?“  
„Wieso bittest du Draco darum“ staunte Millicent.  
„Weil er Ahnung hat, und weil ich gestern mit seinem Vater über diverse Dinge gesprochen habe, unter Anderem über die Vermessung eines Dachbodens“ Annabelle schmunzelte amüsiert, Draco verschluckte sich erschrocken an seinem Brötchen:  
„Also besorgst du mir einen Uhu? Männlein oder Weiblein, das ist egal.“  
„Mach ich, Kale war damals auch schon fertig erzogen, deswegen wird es kein Problem sein. Wird aber bestimmt so dreihundert Galleonen kosten, dafür kommt er dann aber auch aus einer der besten Zuchten. Aus derselben wie Kale, die haben mehrere Farben und machen das schon seit Jahrzehnten.“  
„Ich bezahle gern dreihundert Galleonen für ein gutes Tier“ freute Annabelle sich, den Uhu konnte sie dann auch in ihrem Zimmer halten. Es gab ein kleines Fenster und durch das konnte der dann jede Nacht raus. Und Siran würde ihn akzeptieren müssen, so oder so.

„Dieses Zimmer hat seit Lucius keiner mehr bewohnt“ Severus Snape stand in der Tür zu dem Raum, den Annabelle und Siran zur Zeit mit Leben füllten. Die junge Frau hatte sich einiges an Einrichtung aus ihrem Haus geholt und verteilte das nun in dem Zimmer. Auch eine warme Decke für Siran war darunter, damit konnte er vor dem kleinen Kamin liegen und musste nicht mehr zu ihr ins Bett  
„Ich finde es sehr gemütlich und ich gebe zu, ich hätte so etwas auch schon am Anfang des Jahres gut gebrauchen können. Aber das Schuljahr ist ja auch noch lang... Was führt dich her?“  
„Ich will mit dir über Lucius reden.“  
Also wollte er das Gespräch vom Vortag weiterführen, und diesmal setzte er sich sogar auf den einzigen Stuhl, während Annabelle tatsächlich eine Eulen-Sitzstange auspackte. Er schien nicht mehr weglaufen zu wollen, sondern suchte die Aussprache.  
Sofort knurrte Siran die Sitzstange an, aber davon ließ sich Annabelle bestimmt nicht beirren, sie stellte das Objekt sorgfältig neben dem Fenster auf und wischte sogar noch mal drüber.  
„Du schaffst dir eine Eule an“ stellte der Professor fest.  
„Draco besorgt mir einen Uhu. Ich brauche einen Briefträger, und dank des Zimmers kann ich mir jetzt schon einen anschaffen. Ich bin nicht an Lucius interessiert.“  
„Wirklich nicht?“  
„Er hilft mir nur, und wir arbeiten an einigen gemeinsamen Geschäften. Deswegen treffen wir uns öfters, es ist rein geschäftlich. Beruhigt es dich?“  
Severus antwortete nicht, saß nur da und sah schweigend zu wie Annabelle die letzten Kissen verteilte.  
„Ich dachte du bist schwul“ fuhr sie fort, als sie keinerlei Antwort erhielt.  
„Ich bin auch schwul, daran hat sich nichts geändert.“  
„Dann verstehe ich deine Eifersucht nicht“ sie kam zu ihm und lächelte sanft, setzte sich auf das Bett und sofort war Siran da um sich kraulen zu lassen.  
„Ich... bin... nicht... eifersüchtig...“ murmelte Severus langsam, er glaubte sich also selbst nicht mal.  
„Doch bist du. Du willst nicht, dass ich Lucius so oft sehe und jedes Treffen gefällt dir ganz und gar nicht. Du warst ja schon im Zentaurendorf eifersüchtig.“  
„Ich mag es nicht, wenn er Geheimnisse vor mir hat, ich habe auch keine vor ihm. Jedenfalls keine, die eine Schülerin betreffen.“  
„Also hast du Geheimnisse vor ihm.“  
„Ja, aber das weiß er... wir sollten dieses Gespräch eigentlich gar nicht führen.“  
„Weil ich deine Schülerin bin“ sie spitzte leicht amüsiert die Lippen:  
„Von mir wird es keiner erfahren, und davon einmal abgesehen, außer der kleinen Weasley würde wahrscheinlich keiner was dagegen haben, dass wir Freunde sind. Wieso auch? Ich bin volljährig und die Zeiten des Krieges sind eindeutig vorbei.“  
„Dann können wir ja auch zusammen essen gehen.“  
„Warst du nicht eben noch schwul?“  
„Ich kann doch mit einer Freundin essen gehen, oder?“  
„Das darf dann aber nicht romantisch sein“ Annabelle kicherte fröhlich auf und wirkte dabei tatsächlich etwas verlegen, das war ihre erste Einladung zu einem Essen jemals.  
„Natürlich nicht, ich bin ja schwul. Ich werde nur bei Männern romantisch“ nickte der Professor, leicht lächelnd:  
„Essen oder Eis?“  
Stille trat ein.  
„Ich war gestern zufällig auch in Hogsmeade“ gab Severus seufzend zu:  
„Aber ich habe euch nur gesehen, nicht belauscht.“  
„Deswegen bist du eifersüchtig geworden. Ich mag Lucius, aber ich würde mit dir lieber zum Beispiel ins Theater gehen, als mit ihm. Er ist ein Geschäftsfreund, er hilft mir hier klarzukommen und das schätze ich an ihm. Aber für die Freizeit ist er einfach zu steif. Er kann mein Haus kaufen und mein Geld vermehren, aber picknicken möchte ich nicht mit ihm.“  
„Das ist angeboren“ schmunzelte Severus:  
„Das ist die malfoysche Grundsteifheit, die hat auch Draco geerbt. Also gehen wir essen?“  
„Ja, und kein Eis. Ich hab gestern schon einen riesigen Eiskaffee verdrückt, das reicht mir für eine ganze Woche. Wie wäre es mit Mittag am Sonntag?“  
„Das klingt gut, und Mittagessen ist nicht romantisch.“  
„In Hogsmeade?“  
„Daran habe ich gedacht“ Severus stand auf:  
„Ich lasse dich jetzt allein.“  
„Darf ich dich etwas fragen“ Annabelle kam mit ihm zur Zimmertür, das war der richtige Zeitpunkt für eine Testfrage.  
„Sicher.“  
„Alle sprechen immer von Harry Potter, und das er verschwunden ist. Weißt du wo er steckt?“  
Stille trat ein, dann plötzlich legte sich ein leichtes, aber irgendwie unheilvolles, Lächeln auf die Lippen des Zaubertränkemeisters.  
„Vielleicht“ verkündete er dann und verließ das Zimmer fast lautlos:  
„Was möchtest du eigentlich essen? Es gibt mehrere Restaurants in Hogsmeade, von asiatisch bis rustikal.“  
„Ich denke rustikal ist genau richtig“ nickte die junge Frau langsam und erntete noch ein Lächeln vom Professor, bevor dieser in dem dunklen Gang dann verschwand.  
„Vielleicht...“ murmelte Annabelle leise und kehrte in das Zimmer zurück, irgendwie wurde sie gerade nicht schlau aus Severus Snape.


	28. Chapter 28

„Wieso haben wir noch mal nur Siran dabei, und nicht Annabelle dazu“ Lucius deutete auf den Wolf, der gerade die Sitzbank des Hogsmeader Bahnhofs beschnupperte und dann mit einem Satz darauf sprang. Eigentlich wollte er sich darauf legen, aber anstatt das er es sich bequem machen konnte, brach die Bank unter seinem Gewicht zusammen. Er hätte eventuell nicht springen dürfen, winselnd sah er sich die Trümmer an und hoffte nicht allzu großen Ärger dafür zu bekommen.  
„Gwendis soll sich hier draußen an ihn gewöhnen, nicht in Hogwarts, wo gerade wahrscheinlich die Hölle los ist“ nickte Verandis ernst, er vertraute dem Malfoy, genauso wie Severus und den restlichen Slytherins. Tatsächlich baute er gerade wirklich mehr auf dieses Haus, als auf die anderen, Slytherins waren immer zuverlässig, loyal und ehrlich. Und sie konnten gut organisieren.  
„Und Annabelle koordiniert, mit deinem Sohn, den Einzug der Zentauren, soweit sie es jedenfalls können. Immerhin ist die Herde nicht gerade klein, wir mussten ja auch alle Jäger und Wächter aus dem Wald holen“ fügte der Vampir hinzu.  
Es waren nicht immer alle Zentauren im Dorf, ein Teil befand sich auch ständig auf der Jagd, kam nur zurück um ihre Beute abzuliefern und sich eventuell ein paar Tage um die Familie zu kümmern.  
Oder man wechselte sich ab.  
Und dann gab es die Wächter, die außerhalb des Dorfes durch den Wald liefen und Gefahren entweder erkannten um davor zu warnen, oder sie gleich beseitigten.  
„Ich denke aus Annabelle wird bald wieder Harry“ erklärte Lucius ernst:  
„Ein Ende des Problems ist in Aussicht. Und er kommt zwar gut als Mädchen klar, will das aber sicher nicht nur eine Minute länger als notwendig machen.“  
„Ich werde ihn gerne sofort aufnehmen und auch weiterhin im Haus Slytherin belassen. Ein Gespräch mit diesem alten Hut hat mir da geholfen, Harry Potter hätte eigentlich ein Slytherin werden müssen, konnte den Hut aber damals überreden. Wobei er aber auch sagte, dass er sich nie irrt. Das ist wohl eine dieser besonderen Dinge, die manchmal in Hogwarts geschehen und wofür noch kein Schulleiter je eine Erklärung fand.“  
„Severus könnte eventuell wütend sein, wenn er merkt das er getäuscht wurde. Er mag Annabelle sehr, seine Beziehung zu Harry war aber nie sonderlich gut.“  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass er böse sein wird... Gwendis wird jeden Moment eintreffen“ Verandis wandte sich der Sitzbank zu, welche immer noch von Siran angewinselt wurde, und reparierte sie mit einer kurzen Handbewegung:  
„Denk immer daran, Siran, Masse und Geschwindigkeit zusammen sind manchmal keine so gute Idee. Und jetzt vertrage dich mit Gwendis, Annabelle dürfte nicht begeistert sein, wenn du meine Freundin angreifst.“  
„Freundin“ wollte Lucius neugierig wissen.  
„Nicht wie du denkst, Malfoy“ lachte Verandis und deutete auf ein schwarzrotes Portal, welches sich gerade vor ihnen aufbaute:  
„Gwendis ist sehr begabt, sie wird sicher eine große Hilfe sein und dann noch ein paar Tage hier bleiben wollen. Immerhin hat sie noch nie Großbritannien besucht.“  
„So ist es“ ertönte die warme Stimme einer Frau und dann trat die Vampirin langsam aus dem Portal heraus auf den Bahnsteig. Sie hatte halblanges, weinrotes Haar, trug einen schwarzen, hautengen Anzug und darüber einen braunen Ledermantel, ihre tiefroten Augen zeigten sich mandelförmig und leicht nach Oben geneigt.  
Sie war hübsch, verdammt hübsch, Lucius spürte wie sein Herz wie wild anfing zu schlagen und ihm plötzlich ganz heiß wurde.  
Siran knurrte böse, fletschte die Zähne gefährlich, Lucius packte ihn einfach am Maul und schubste ihn kraftvoll weg. Dazu brauchte er nichts mehr zu sagen, Siran hatte verstanden und knurrte nur noch leise hinter den beiden Männern herum.  
Er spürte sofort wie stark der Vater von Draco war und das dieser die Vampirin mit aller Kraft verteidigen würde. Aber Siran wäre doch kein großer, starker Wolf, wenn er nicht mindestens noch leise knurren würde.  
„Meine Dame“ Lucius verbeugte sich leicht, hauchte einen Kuss auf die Hand von Gwendis und stellte sich vor:  
„Beachten Sie diesen ungehobelten Wolf einfach nicht.“  
„Verandis hat mir schon von ihm geschrieben“ schmunzelte die Vampirelfin, ihre spitzen Ohren schauten ebenso unter dem Haar hervor, wie bei dem Schulleiter:  
„Aber nicht, dass es hier auch einen gutaussehenden Gentleman gibt.“  
„Kreiden Sie es ihm nicht an, das ist das Alter, er wird vergesslich.“  
Gwendis lachte fröhlich auf, den Schulleiter beachtete Lucius schon gar nicht mehr, für ihn gab es nur noch diese Lady und ihre einmalige Schönheit. Dazu dieses Lachen, in keinster Weise unheimlich, eher wie das was man sich bei einer Elfe vorstellte... wie Glockenklingen an Weihnachten.  
„Ich bin nur wenig jünger als er“ erinnerte sie den schockverliebten Malfoy.  
„Aber Ihnen sieht man es nicht an, ihm schon...“  
Verandis räusperte sich und brachte sich so wieder in die Erinnerung von Lucius.  
„Könnten wir jetzt zur Schule hochgehen“ fragte der Direktor neugierig:  
„Dort könnt ihr euch dann gerne weiter über mein Alter und meine angebliche Vergesslichkeit unterhalten. Ich fasse es nicht, Gwendis!“  
„Eifersüchtig oder überarbeitet“ fragte die Vampirin frech:  
„Öffnest du uns ein Portal?“  
„Direkt in die große Halle“ Verandis schmollte, als er ein finsteres, vollkommen schwarzes Portal erschuf:  
„So alt bin ich auch wieder nicht, und ich war noch sehr jung als ich mich verwandelt habe.“  
„Jung für einen Elfen“ fragte Lucius und nahm die Hand von Gwendis, um ihr höflich in das Portal zu helfen, dabei nahm er ihr auch den Koffer ab, welchen sie hinter sich herzog. Den drückte er einfach Verandis in die Arme und folgte Gwendis in das Portal hinein, woraufhin er mit dem zweiten Schritt schon die große Halle erreichte.  
Und dort herrschte keinerlei Chaos, es war auch nicht die Hölle los, nein, es war sogar ganz und gar fantastisch.  
Es gab mehrere Gruppen von Zentauren, die von diversen Slytherins betreut wurden. Pansy und Millicent kümmerten sich um die Frauen, Lisa und Elsa um die Kinder, Blaise und zwei Jungs um die Krieger, dann noch welche um die Jäger, und Draco, mit Annabelle um Goliath, Bane, Ariadne und den Schamanen. Jede Gruppe hatte seinen Platz in der großen Halle, da passten dann auch noch, während der Feier, die Schüler zwischen.  
„Ich bin positiv überrascht“ stellte Verandis fest als er Lucius etwas kraftvoller den Koffer in die Arme drückte und das Portal demonstrativ schloss.  
„Das sind eben Slytherins“ grinste der Malfoy zufrieden und stellte den Koffer einfach ab, wandte sich dann wieder Gwendis vor:  
„Darf ich Ihnen meinen Sohn vorstellen? Sie müssen ihn unbedingt kennenlernen, ich bin sehr stolz auf ihn.“ Und schon war er weg mit ihr, ließ den Schulleiter einfach beim Koffer stehen, der spitzte daraufhin die Lippen schmollend und ließ das Gepäck verschwinden.  
„Ist etwas passiert“ Annabelle trat an den Vampir heran:  
„Wo ist Siran?“  
Stille trat ein, dann wandte sich der Direktor entsetzt um, erschuf ein Portal und holte dadurch den knurrenden Wolf vom Bahnsteig runter. Siran war ganz klar nicht begeistert, dass man ihn vergessen hatte, und er merkte es auch gerade erst, wollte dazu ansetzen hoch zu laufen und sich knurrend zu beschweren. Nun beschwerte er sich, ohne vorher zur Schule hoch gelaufen zu sein.  
„Ihr habt ihn also vergessen“ stellte die Schülerin ernst fest, lachte dann aber fröhlich auf, Siran würde es ihnen nicht lange übel nehmen.  
„Lucius Malfoy, er ist schuld“ schnappte Verandis etwas ungehalten und zauberte eine Salami für Siran hervor, schob sie ihm in das knurrende Maul. Und schon war der Wolf wieder besänftigt, während der Malfoy auf Freiersfüßen Gwendis gerade ein Glas Wein brachte.  
„Gräbt er gerade deinen Gast an“ fragte Annabelle neugierig.  
„Ja...“ Verandis verstummte erneut, dann lachte der Vampirelf aber plötzlich sehr amüsiert auf:  
„Ach, wieso denn nicht? So ein Vampir kann ziemlich einsam sein, das gilt auch für mich und meine Damen. Und zur Not haben wir für Lucius noch ein kleines Plätzchen in der Burg frei.“


	29. Chapter 29

„Ich hab etwas für dich“ nur noch der siebte Jahrgang aller Häuser, Severus, Professor Peaks, Lucius und die Zentauren befanden sich in der großen Halle, als Annabelle zu ihrem Lieblingslehrer kam und dabei etwas hinter ihrem Rücken versteckte.  
Das Buffet war fast leer, es spielte Musik und Professor Peaks versuchte schon seit einer Stunde mit Ariadne zu tanzen. Annabelle war sich nicht ganz klar ob der Verwandlungslehrer nicht ein paar Feuerwhiskey zu viel hatte... aber wenigstens versuchte er nicht zu verwandeln, denn so ein Tiger würde die vierbeinigen Gäste ganz sicher erschrecken.  
„Für mich“ fragte Severus neugierig, Gwendis und Verandis waren schon seit einiger Zeit im Wald um die Spinnen zu vernichten... und wahrscheinlich vorher noch ein paar andere Waldbewohner aus dem Gebiet zu vertreiben. Niemand hatte es im Sinn ein Einhorn, oder gar einen Thestral, zu töten.  
„Ja, das habe ich extra für dich gerettet“ Annabelle holte ein Tablett hinter ihrem Rücken hervor, drei Häppchen befanden sich darauf und der Zaubertränkemeister erkannte sie sofort:  
Weißbrot mit Kräuterbutter, Lachs und Chili.  
Den ganzen Abend hatte Severus versucht so viele wie möglich davon zu bekommen, doch irgendwann entdeckte Bane sie für sich und dann waren die Leckereien auch schon in seinem Magen verschwunden.  
„Du hast mich beobachtet“ fragte Severus neugierig und nahm die Häppchen gerne an.  
„Nein, mir ist es nur aufgefallen, immerhin habe ich mich heute so ziemlich um jeden in der großen Halle gekümmert“ schmunzelnd setzte sie sich einfach auf den Tisch, neben Severus, Professor Peaks hatte aufgegeben mit Ariadne tanzen zu wollen und holte sich stattdessen eines der Kinder... nur wenig später tanzten alle Kinder kichernd mit ihm. Zentauren hatten schon in jungen Jahren unendlich viel Energie, zum Glück wollte aber Goliath nicht tanzen... er wusste wohl, dass dies nicht gut ausgehen könnte.  
Und schon hatte Severus die Häppchen gegessen und trat näher an Annabelle heran.  
„Willst du auch tanzen“ fragte er neugierig und die junge Frau hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue, mit so einer Frage rechnete man sicher nicht bei Severus Snape:  
„War nur ein Scherz, ich werde nur einmal in meinem Leben tanzen und das ist nicht heute.“  
„Auf deiner Hochzeit...? Das bedeutet du hast die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben?“  
„Natürlich habe ich die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben, ich bin noch jung genug um zu heiraten... sieht es so aus als hätte ich aufgegeben?“  
„Teilweise schon“ Annabelle zupfte einen Krümel aus dem Haar des Professors, wie auch immer der dahin gekommen war:  
„Auf jeden Fall solltest du ein Date haben, und nicht mit irgendeiner Schülerin zum Essen gehen.“  
„Du bist nicht irgendeine Schülerin, und ich ziehe dich jedem Date gerne vor.“  
„Ich werde dich nicht heiraten, du bist schwul.“  
Severus stand mittlerweile vor ihr, hatte seine Hände zu ihren Seiten auf den Tisch gelegt und sah der jungen Frau lächelnd, tief in die Augen.  
„Und was wäre, wenn ich meine Meinung geändert hätte“ fragte er leise, mit sanfter Stimme und Annabelle spürte wie sich langsam ein warmer Schauer über ihre Haut bewegte. Eindeutig mochte sie es, wenn er ihr so nah war... sie schluckte schwer, hoffentlich hatte er seine Meinung nicht geändert.  
„In welcher Hinsicht?“  
„Über meine Homosexualität vielleicht.“  
„Das solltest du nicht tun“ wehrte die Schülerin entschieden ab. Der Professor machte sie wahnsinnig, einerseits wäre sie ihm am Liebsten in die Arme gesprungen, andererseits aber steckte in ihr immer noch Harry Potter.  
Und Severus würde sehr wütend werden, wenn er seine Meinung für Annabelle änderte, und dann diese als Harry vor ihm stand. Und für nichts in der Welt würde sie ein Mädchen bleiben wollen...  
„Wieso nicht“ er kam ihr noch näher.  
„Ich... ich... ich muss zu Siran“ Siran lag eigentlich in einer Ecke und schlief schon fast, aber Annabelle hatte gerade ziemlich große Sehnsucht nach dem Wolf und wollte fliehen. Aber Severus hielt sie entschieden auf.  
„Wir sollten jetzt mal in Ruhe über ein paar Wahrheiten reden, denn ich habe definitiv keine Lust mehr auf diese Spielchen“ erklärte er ernst und Annabelle spürte wie sie ganz plötzlich sehr bleich wurde:  
„Entweder das, oder ich schicke ein paar Eulen an den Tagespropheten. Die werden sich bestimmt über solche Schlagzeilen freuen.“  
„Was...“ brachte die Schülerin atemlos hervor und Severus grinste überlegen, kam ihr wieder sehr nahe.  
„Du glaubst doch nicht“ flüsterte er:  
„Ich würde nicht die wunderschönen, grünen Augen von Lily Potter sofort erkennen, wenn sie mir begegnen? Oder den Zauberstab, welchen es nur ein einziges Mal gibt und nur von einer Person benutzt werden kann? Lucius hat dir den Trank gegeben, oder? Ich weiß das er ihn besitzt, ich habe ihn ihm selbst gebraut.“  
Annabelle sank das Herz förmlich in die Hose runter, dann blickte sie betroffen auf ihren Schoß, wagte es nicht mehr den Professor anzusehen.  
Er wusste es, er wusste es die ganze Zeit und hatte nichts gesagt.  
„Also, wieso das ganze Theater“ fragte er ernst, dabei war nichts zu hören, was irgendwie darauf schließen ließ, dass er eventuell böse wurde. Vielleicht hatte Annabelle Glück im Unglück.  
„Die Weasleys. Sie haben Geld von mir verlangt, ich wusste nicht wieso, außerdem sind sie alle, außer die Zwillinge, der Meinung, ich müsste Ginny unbedingt heiraten. Mittlerweile habe ich erfahren, dass sie in illegalen Schwierigkeiten stecken und deswegen mein Geld brauchen... ich hätte spätestens Weihnachten den Gegentrank genommen... Ich habe schon an Fenrir geschrieben, dass er bitte ein paar Werwölfe zu diesen Verbrechern schickt, um sie rund zu machen. Ich will die Weasleys da raus hauen, ohne zahlen zu müssen und...“ Severus legte seine Hand auf ihren Mund und unterbrach sie so, schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Es war ein guter Plan“ erklärte er.  
„Bist du... sind Sie böse?“  
„Ich bin nicht böse, und auch wenn ich es wusste, nichts was ich getan und gesagt habe, war gelogen. Außer, dass ich vielleicht doch lieber ein romantisches Date mit dir hätte, anstatt nur ein Mittagessen. Und die Pralinen meinte ich ernster, als es aussah.“  
Annabelle klappte der Mund auf, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet.  
„Ich gehe mit dir aus, wenn du nichts verrätst, es ist noch nicht soweit, ich habe noch nicht mal eine Antwort von Fenrir erhalten.“  
„Ich verrate nichts, aber das der alte Wolf nicht zurückschreibt ist normal... du hast ihm wahrscheinlich schon alle Informationen gegeben?“  
„Ja, und für weiteres auf Lucius verwiesen.“  
„Dann wird Fenrir dir erst zurückschreiben, wenn er die Sache erledigt hat. Hättest du jetzt eine Antwort bekommen, wäre es eine Absage gewesen und ich denke, er schuldet dir noch etwas.“  
„Ich möchte diese Schuld nicht ausnutzen, aber sagen wir... es ist ein Notfall. Je schneller die Sache aus der Welt ist, umso schneller kann ich den Trank nehmen. Tatsächlich habe ich aber erst damit gerechnet, dass ich bis zum Sommer so bleibe. Nur durch einen Zufall kamen die Umstände schneller ans Licht, Ginny trifft sich manchmal mit ihrem Vater in Hogsmeade, Lucius und Millicent haben ein solches Gespräch an Vollmond mit angehört.“  
„Deswegen kam er zu dir in das Dorf“ erkannte Severus sofort:  
„Er hat dir davon erzählt... und ja, es ist wirklich wichtig gewesen. Aber ich habe auch nur zum Schein geschmollt, spätestens jetzt weiß ich ja, dass Lucius nicht mal bisexuell ist. Wie er die Vampirin angegraben hat...“  
„Wenigstens weiß er wie man es so macht, dass die Frau ihm sofort verfällt“ Annabelle spitzte die Lippen, gespielt schmollend, sie hatte sich wirklich Sorgen wegen der angeblichen Eifersucht des Professors gemacht:  
„Willst du wirklich ein Date mit mir?“  
„Ja, wirklich. Und am Liebsten auch noch einen gemeinsamen Tanz... Nur nicht heute...“ Die Schülerin schnappte erschrocken nach Luft, dann aber sah sie ein, dass sie sich eh nicht mehr dagegen wehren konnte und streckte sich etwas... um Severus einen kleinen Kuss zu geben.  
„Ist schon Wochenende“ wollte dieser neugierig wissen, lächelte dann aber nur und küsste sie sanft:  
„Egal.“

„Willst du mich verarschen“ Draco war noch nicht wirklich ausgeschlafen, als Annabelle zu ihm in den Jungenschlafsaal kam und einfach ganz entschieden Blaise aus seinem Bett vertrieb. Der legte sich daraufhin einfach zu einem anderen Schüler, Draco aber konnte nicht fliehen. Das Bett von Blaise hatten Annabelle und Siran übernommen, von dort aus erzählte die junge Frau ihrem besten Freund was am Abend noch geschah und er nicht mitbekam.  
„Nein“ wehrte sie ernst ab:  
„Es ist genau so geschehen. Er weiß es. Er verrät nichts. Und wir haben uns nicht nur einmal geküsst. Sobald das erledigt ist und ich wieder ich bin, gehen wir aus.“  
„Das ist auch gut so, solange du noch nicht... du weißt schon... solange müsst ihr das geheim halten. Jedenfalls vor Weasley, sie schreibt das doch sofort an das Ministerium und dann gibt es ordentlich Ärger, besonders für Onkel Severus. Aber er ist glücklich, das gefällt mir, mein Pate war sehr lange Zeit unglücklich.“  
„Ginny ist nicht die Einzige, die diese Sache ans Ministerium bringen könnte. Ich muss es mindestens solange geheim halten, bis... du weißt schon. Ab dann kann ich eventuell meinen besonderen Bonus nutzen.“  
„Du siehst verliebt aus.“  
„Wahrscheinlich schon seit einigen Wochen, aber jetzt fühlt es sich auch so an...“ Annabelle lächelte leicht, auch wenn sie wusste, dass es sicher nicht einfach wurde...:  
„Ich denke ich sollte mit Verandis darüber reden, dann kann ich ihn auch gleich fragen wie es letzte Nacht im Wald lief. Die Zentauren sind jedenfalls schon wieder im Dorf zurück.“  
„Warst du schon in der großen Halle?“  
„Nein, aber Siran schon draußen. Ich hab ihn gebeten in der Halle vorbei zu sehen und als er zurückkam konnte ich ihn danach fragen. Wie sieht es mit meinem Uhu aus?“  
Sofort knurrte der weiße Wolf leise, aber Annabelle packte einfach sein Maul und schob ihn sanft, aber entschieden, weg. Er hatte nicht zu knurren, erst recht nicht seine Rudelführerin an.  
„Darüber reden wir an Vollmond“ erklärte sie ernst:  
„Deine Eifersucht ist unbegründet, das weißt du, du bist kein Haustier mehr.“  
„Ich habe Kontakt zum Züchter“ nuschelte Draco:  
„Wird wahrscheinlich ein Weibchen.“  
„Vielleicht nenne sich sie dann Annabelle“ lachte die junge Frau fröhlich auf:  
„Ich mag den Namen nämlich immer noch...“


	30. Chapter 30

„Was soll ich dagegen sagen“ Verandis zuckte mit den Schultern:  
„Du Harry, bist ein Held, sobald du wieder in deinem Körper steckst, keiner wird was sagen. Außerdem bist du voll...“  
Der Vampir unterbrach sich plötzlich, sprang auf die Füße und wurde noch blasser als sonst.  
„Was ist los“ fragte Severus besorgt, er und Annabelle waren kurz vor dem Mittagessen zum Direktor gekommen, um mit ihm über die geänderte Situation zu reden.  
Verandis antwortete nicht, er zischelte gefährlich, unnatürlich klingend, seine roten Augen waren vor Angst geweitet und er schien dann auch nach einem Fluchtweg zu suchen.  
„Ein Werwolf ist in der Nähe“ staunte der Professor plötzlich und zauberte blitzschnell auf den Schulleiter, woraufhin dieser an seinen Stuhl gefesselt wurde:  
„Den Zauber hat er mir für den Notfall gezeigt. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass er aus Angst bis nach Rumänien flieht.“  
„Das ist irgendwie gemein“ stellte Annabelle ernst fest, als sie sah das Verandis zwar zappelte, sich aber definitiv nicht mehr befreien kann.  
„Natürlich ist es gemein“ grinste der Professor und verließ mit der jungen Frau zufrieden das Büro, dann legte er einen Schutzzauber auf die Tür:  
„Und der wird jeden Werwolf davon abhalten hier anzuklopfen. Gehen wir sehen, wer sich da in die Nähe von Hogwarts wagt. Fenrir wird es nicht sein, er darf die Kolonie nicht verlassen und er hält sich auch daran.“  
Sie gingen zusammen nach Unten und trafen gleichzeitig mit fünf Werwölfen ein, die jeweils einen Menschen bei sich trugen, darunter auch der wimmernde, zitternde Arthur Weasley.  
„Was wird das“ fragte Severus die Gruppe mit ernstem Blick:  
„Der Direktor ist ein Vampir, wir haben ihn schon eingesperrt.“  
„Keine Sorge“ nickte einer der Werwölfe:  
„Wir haben jeder ein paar Tropfen Wolfsbanntrank genommen, so wollen wir ihn nicht besuchen. Fenrir hat uns geschickt. Das hier sind die Verbrecher, und den Weasley haben wir auch gleich aus seinem Loch geholt. Seine Frau hat nichts damit zu tun, ein paar Jungs sammeln noch den verräterischen Fluchbrecher ein. Dieser Malfoy will ihn und den Weasley nach Askaban bringen.“  
„Und die Verbrecher?“  
„Kommen ins französische Gefängnis. Wir durften sie uns ausleihen“ grinste der Werwolf fett, eindeutig hatte er sie sich ausgeliehen bevor er sie abliefern wollte.  
„Dann gehen wir in die große Halle“ schlug Annabelle vor.  
„Bist du dieses Mädchen“ fragte ein anderer Werwolf und sie nickte, woraufhin alle anerkennend knurrten:  
„Fenrir hat uns auch davon erzählt. Kein Werwolf würde sich so etwas trauen. Und dann auch noch einen Wamazu zu halten.“  
„Einen was“ fragten Annabelle und Severus gleichzeitig.  
„Ein Wamazu, das ist eine besondere magische Rasse, übersetzen könnte man sie mit „Wolfsmensch“. Was es natürlich nicht ganz beschreibt.“  
„Und schon wissen wir was Siran ist, ich werde so bald wie möglich nach Literatur über diese Art suchen“ nickte der Zaubertränkemeister:  
„Gehen wir in die große Halle, dort kommt er auch hin.“  
So machte sich der ganze Trupp auf den Weg in die große Halle, und erreichten diese als sich gerade alle hinsetzten.  
„Ginny, rette mich“ jaulte Arthur sofort und wurde angeknurrt, bis er schwieg.  
„Das würde ich nicht versuchen“ knurrte einer der Werwölfe:  
„Welche ist deine Tochter, Hund?“  
Arthur zeigte sofort auf Ginny, er verriet sie damit, denn er wusste ja auch nicht was die Werwölfe vor hatten. Sie hätten das Mädchen nun auch angreifen können und sie eventuell töten, ihm war es wohl egal.  
Sofort wurde Ginny leichenblass, versuchte sich auf ihrem Stuhl so klein wie möglich zu machen. Und da war ja auch noch Siran, dieser kam gerade in die Halle und beschnupperte sofort die Werwölfe ausgiebig. Natürlich konnten sie sich ihm nicht entziehen, lobten seine Stärke und kraulten ihn ordentlich durch.  
Der anführende Werwolf aber spießte Ginny mit finsteren Blicken auf, schüttelte dabei Arthur ordentlich.  
„Das hier sind die Verbrecher, die eure Familie bedroht haben“ erklärte er und deutete auf den Haufen:  
„Die Verbrecher, welche sich dein Vater ins Haus geholt hat und das nur weil er mehr Macht wollte. Harry Potter hat uns gebeten sie aufzumischen und das Schauspiel damit zu beenden.“  
„Harry“ fiepte Ginny sofort, in einer Mischung aus Angst und Erstaunen.  
„So ist es“ nickte der Werwolf:  
„Ein Gefallen der ihm Fenrir Greyback noch schuldig gewesen ist. Du... wirst ab sofort aufhören Harry Potter zu belästigen. Du wirst nie wieder sagen, dass ihr verlobt seid und du wirst nie wieder sein Geld verlangen. Dein Vater und dieser Fluchbrecher kommen ins Gefängnis, ebenso diese Gestalten dort, solltest du dich nicht von Harry Potter fern halten, kommen wir um dich nach Askaban zu bringen. Hast du das verstanden?“  
„Ja ja“ Ginny musste noch nicht mal nachdenken, sie sagte sofort zu und Annabelle fiel ein großer Stein vom Herzen. Das war es wohl, eigentlich konnte sie auch gleich den Trank nehmen und alles war vorbei, aber der Moment passte irgendwie nicht wirklich. Und es sollte wirklich jeder sehen, auch Verandis, der gefesselt in seinem Stuhl saß.  
„So ist es brav. Fenrir kann vielleicht nicht die Kolonie verlassen, wir aber schon“ nickte der anführende Werwolf:  
„Sei ein ordentliches Mädchen, dann musst du dir den Verlobten bald auch nicht mehr ausdenken.“  
„Er hat gesagt, wir wären verlobt“ Ginny zeigte auf ihren Vater, der sie zuvor noch ans Messer liefern wollte und brach damit endgültig mit ihm:  
„Er hat gesagt, er habe das schon vor Jahren mit Harry ausgemacht und das wir das Geld dringend brauchen. Das wir keine andere Wahl haben, er hat mich geschlagen! Er sagte ich wäre alles schuld.“  
„Das wird er nicht mehr tun, er wird weggesperrt“ knurrte der Werwolf und schüttelte Arthur in die Bewusstlosigkeit:  
„Schreib deiner Mutter, sie wartet sicher darauf zu erfahren wie es dir geht. Kommt Jungs, bringen wir das Pack weg.“  
Sie wandten sich zum Ausgang, wo Annabelle und Severus noch standen.  
„Komm uns mal besuchen, Mädchen, mit deinem Wamazu. Wenn du mit dem an der Grenze auftauchst, wird man dich sofort reinlassen, egal wie du aussiehst und ob der Wächter dich nicht kennt. Immerhin ist das der einzige Wamazu außerhalb von Kanada. Wir würden uns über einen Besuch freuen, dann machen wir eine Feier für euch.“  
Sie nickten ernst und zerrten dann die Verbrecher aus der Schule raus.  
„Draco, lauf ihnen etwas nach“ forderte Severus:  
„Wenn sie an der Appariergrenze verschwinden, komm zurück und sag mir Bescheid. Ich muss Verandis dann von den Schutzzaubern befreien.“  
Draco nickte sofort und machte sich eilig auf den Weg, der arme Vampir sollte ja nicht allzu lang in seinem Büro ausharren müssen.  
Annabelle ging langsam zum Gryffindortisch und sah dort mit wartendem Blick auf Ginny herab.  
„Was willst du“ fragte diese daraufhin, aber nicht böse, eher es wirklich nicht wissend.  
„Kannst du dir das nicht denken? Eine Entschuldigung.“  
Es wurde still, Ginny sah sich kurz um und Neville nickte ihr lächelnd zu, ja, eindeutig war eine Entschuldigung angebracht.  
So stand sie vorsichtig auf, sah betroffen zu Boden und atmete tief durch.  
„Ich entschuldige mich aufrichtig bei dir“ erklärte Ginny dann langsam und sah Annabelle wartend an, diese lächelte sanft und strich ihr kurz über das Haar.  
„Ich verzeihe dir“ nickte die junge Frau dann und kehrte glücklich zu Severus zurück. Jetzt gab es nur noch eine Sache zu tun... am Abend...

Ein paar Stunden später hatte Verandis sich erholt und Severus den gemeinen Fesselzauber verziehen. Und natürlich wusste er schon was Annabelle vor hatte, beim Abendessen und vor allen Schülern.  
Und so wunderte es ihn nicht, dass die junge Frau sich gar nicht erst an den Tisch setzte, sondern mit einer Phiole zum Rednerpult ging und dort um die Aufmerksamkeit aller Schüler bat.  
„Das letzte mal, als ich hier stand“ erklärte sie mit ruhiger Stimme:  
„Da bat ich euch mir keine Liebesbriefe mehr zu schicken, da ich eines Tages mit Siran in die USA zurückkehren werde. Das hat sich erledigt, ich besitze mittlerweile ein Haus in Hogsmeade und werde dort wohl nicht lange nur mit Siran drin wohnen“ sie schmunzelte, da war sicher noch was für Severus frei, trotz des Uhus und dem eigenen Zimmer für den „Wolfsmenschen“:  
„Trotzdem glaube ich nicht, dass ihr mir jetzt Briefe schreibt, denn dieser Trank hier... wird eure Träume schnell zerstören. Und einigen Leuten zeigen, wieso ich keine Kleider und Röcke mag. Ginny, ich glaube ich muss mich auch ein bisschen bei dir entschuldigen, denn ich habe dich ganz schön getäuscht.“  
Sie öffnete die Phiole und kippte den Inhalt auf Ex runter, sofort fing sie an sich zu verwandeln, krümmte sich, wuchs und ihr langes Haar verschwand genauso wie ihre weiblichen Formen.  
Ein Raunen ging durch die Schüler und Lehrer, nur Verandis und Severus lächelten zufrieden, Draco verschränkte gelassen die Arme vor der Brust.  
Als Harry sich wieder aufrappelte, die Brille zurecht rückte, hörte er das entsetzte Quietschen von Ginny Weasley.  
„Ich musste das tun“ erklärte er, noch etwas heiser, aber wieder mit männlicher Stimme:  
„Ich wollte wissen wieso die Weasleys plötzlich so auf mein Geld aus waren, warum ich angeblich mit Ginny verlobt war... einfach alles. Und ich habe die Slytherins endlich mal so kennengelernt, wie sie wirklich sind, eine Erfahrung die ich nie wieder missen will. Das allein war es schon wert gewesen... und ich bin schwul, das sollte ich vielleicht dazu sagen, ich bin schwul und seit gestern auch in einer Beziehung. Also bitte wirklich keine Liebesbriefe schreiben, danke.“  
Er nickte ihnen zu und zauberte seine Uniform in die männliche Version um, ging dann runter zum Slytherintisch.  
„Bin ich noch willkommen“ fragte er neugierig Pansy, Millicent und all die anderen.  
„Ja natürlich“ strahlten diese sofort:  
„Aber nicht mehr im Mädchenschlafsaal!“


	31. Epilog

„Remus ist schon seit einer Stunde da“ Goliath empfing Harry, Severus und Siran am Abend des Vollmondes recht fröhlich im Dorf der Zentauren:  
„Bane hat ihm einen Hasen erlegt und ich glaube er hat sich nicht sonderlich mit dem Zubereiten aufgehalten.“  
„Wollen wir das sehen? Wie Remus Lupin auf rohen Knochen herum kaut“ fragte der Professor trocken und Goliath lachte amüsiert auf. Der große Herdenführer hatte allen Grund froh zu sein, nach Halloween würde Firenze wieder anfangen zu unterrichten und zwei seiner Jungs betrieben Verkaufsstände auf dem Hogsmeader Wochenmarkt.  
Dazu waren die Spinnen restlos vernichtet und damit wuchs auch das Jagdangebot für die Herde beachtlich an.  
„Wir sollten ihn weiter ermutigen den Wolfsbanntrank nicht zu nehmen, und dazu gehört dann auch ihm beim Essen Gesellschaft zu leisten“ erklärte Harry ernst und betrat die Hütte, welche Goliath extra für diese Vollmondnächte hatte bauen lassen. So waren sie einigermaßen ungestört und wenn Siran mit Remus im Wald war, konnten Harry und Severus dort schlafen.  
Entsprechend war der Boden auch mit weichem Heu und Elfenmoos ausgelegt. Remus hockte in einer Ecke und als er die Drei reinkommen sah, versuchte er die Reste seine Mahlzeit zu verstecken.  
„Mach nur weiter“ nickte Severus, kräuselte die Lippen aber leicht ungehalten, Harry hatte ja recht:  
„Als Siran gestern ein paar Innereien verdrückte, war das ein wesentlich schlimmerer Anblick.“  
„Die Innereien habe ich als erstes gegessen“ grinste Remus frech und kraulte Siran ordentlich hinter den Ohren:  
„Habt ihr heute Morgen die Zeitung gelesen?“  
„Wir lesen sie schon seit einer Woche nicht mehr“ schnaubte Harry:  
„Ich frage mich ernsthaft wie man sich solange an einem Thema aufhängen kann... und wie oft ich noch dementieren muss, nicht transsexuell zu sein.“  
„Mittlerweile schieben sie es auf deine Homosexualität“ lachte der Werwolf fröhlich:  
„Aber das meinte ich nicht. Malfoy scheint wirklich Gefallen an der Vampirin gefunden zu haben, sie schreiben darüber und ich kann sie bis hierher riechen. Morgen früh besuche ich die Beiden mal und warne sie vor, für den Tag an dem der Wolfsbanntrank endgültig meinen Körper verlassen hat. Ich spüre sie jetzt schon und irgendwann werden die Instinkte sicher diesen Teil meines Verstandes übernehmen. Immerhin ist das der Grund für die Existenz der Werwölfe, wir sollen Vampire jagen und töten.“  
„Ich bin schon als Trauzeuge eingespannt“ nickte Severus ernst und setzte sich an die kleine Feuerstelle:  
„Auch wenn noch nichts fest ist, Lucius will erst noch mit ihr einen Urlaub in Rumänien machen, aber geistig scheint er schon die Hochzeit zu planen. Sie werden zusammen in Hogsmeade wohnen, da werden einige Schutzzauber notwendig sein.“  
„Besser ist es, auch wenn ich nur zum Vollmond hierher komme, ich will das neue Glück von Lucius sicher nicht zerfetzen. Dieser Schulleiter sorgt ja auch vor, dass ich dann nicht zu Besuch komme. Wie läuft es mit euch Beiden?“  
„Severus fängt an seine Bücher in meinen Keller zu schaffen“ lachte Harry:  
„Und er ist immer noch beleidigt darüber, dass ich keinen einzigen Kessel im Haus sehen will. Aber ich habe einfach keine Lust, dass mir irgendwann alles um die Ohren fliegt. In seinem Labor, in Hogwarts, kann er von mir aus täglich was explodieren lassen, aber nicht in meinem Haus.“  
„Also werdet ihr wirklich zusammen ziehen?“  
„Ja. In den Weihnachtsferien machen wir den Rest“ nickte der Professor ernst:  
„Wenigstens bekomme ich ein Arbeitszimmer und kann den Keller für meine Habe nutzen.“  
„Du ziehst zu Harry“ meinte Remus ernst:  
„Es ist sein Haus, wäre es anders herum, könntest du auch bestimmen was er mitbringt und was nicht...“ er unterbrach sich und seine Ohren zuckten sichtbar:  
„Es ist soweit, ihr solltet jetzt kurz rausgehen.“  
Harry und Severus standen auf, sahen noch wie Siran anfing sich zu verwandeln, dann verließen sie die Hütte und trafen davor auf Bane.  
„Es gibt gute Nachrichten“ freute sich der einst so wilde Zentaur:  
„Goliath hat mich gerade zu seinem Stellvertreter ernannt.“  
„Gratuliere“ erklärte Harry lächelnd:  
„Das hast du dir aber auch verdient, du wirst diesen Job sicher gut machen.“  
„Ich werde mir die größte Mühe geben... verwandeln sich die Beiden gerade? Ich habe zwei Jäger los geschickt, damit sie ihnen ein Wildschwein holen. So sind sie satt und jagen nicht wahllos, wenn sie später in den Wald gehen. Wir wollen die jungen Tiere schützen, denn sie bringen Nachwuchs in den Wald, das erhält den Bestand.“  
„Ich denke ich kann darüber gleich auch mit Siran reden, aber erstmal haben wir ein anderes Thema“ bestimmte Harry ernst:  
„In zwei Tagen trifft mein Uhu ein, ich will nicht das Siran ihn ankaut, und das nur aus Eifersucht.“  
„Er muss lernen, dass du Bedürfnisse hast und nicht ihm allein gehörst.“  
„So ist es.“ Ein wildes Knurren, Jaulen von Remus, war zu hören, dann wurde es still und die Drei sahen neugierig in die Hütte.  
Dort saß Remus ganz ruhig neben Siran, der gerade seine Hände betrachtete, dann hob der Wamazu seinen Kopf und schien zu lächeln.  
„Wie geht es euch“ Harry trat ein und musste erstmal Siran sanft umarmen.  
„Gut“ antwortete der verwandelte Wolf und rieb seinen Kopf einmal kurz an der Wange des Helden:  
„Moony auch okay.“  
„Auf jeden Fall ist er friedlich“ stellte Severus fest:  
„Das haben wir dir zu verdanken. Da wird mein alter Freund doch tatsächlich noch glücklich, und gesund. Komm hier, Moony, ich hab dir was mitgebracht.“ Er holte eine halbe Salami hervor und fütterte Remus damit, sofort schnaubte Siran ungehalten.  
„Was mit mir“ fragte er und wurde sehr ernst angesehen.  
„Wir reden“ bestimmte Harry:  
„Und dann sehen wir, ob du deine Hälfte der Salami überhaupt verdient hast. Du sollst doch nicht eifersüchtig sein, und jetzt schon wieder. Auf Remus, der hat seine Salami allein schon damit verdient, dass er hier nicht die Hütte abreißt. Du aber musst einiges mehr tun.“  
„Nicht Eifersucht“ wehrte Siran entschieden ab.  
„Und was ist mit dem Uhu? Ich brauche einen Postboten“ Harry verschränkte ernst die Arme vor der Brust:  
„Wir reden jetzt darüber, vorher gibt es weder Wurst, noch einen Ausflug in den Wald. Du hast keine Wahl.“  
Siran schwieg, dann legt er er sich vor Harry hin und zeigte seinen Bauch vor.  
„Du Rudelführer“ erklärte er und ließ sich das flauschige Bauchfell streicheln.  
„Und ich sage, ein Uhu kommt zu uns und du kannst nichts dagegen tun. Aber wir sind eine Familie, du, Severus, ich und dann auch das andere Tier. Keiner wird zu kurz kommen, du bekommst ein eigenes Zimmer, der Uhu einen Platz auf dem Balkon. Es bedeutet nicht, dass ich dich weniger lieb habe, oder ich mich nicht mehr um dich kümmere. Es heißt nur, dass auch ein anderes Tier etwas Aufmerksamkeit von mir erhält, genau so wie wenn ich mit Draco einkaufen gehe und du nicht mit darfst. Irgendwann komme ich wieder zurück und bin wieder für dich da. Verstehst du das?“  
Siran schien kurz zu überlegen, dann erhob er sich und nickte.  
„Ich verstehe“ erklärte er und überlegte erneut.  
„Gut. Und weil ich möchte das du glücklich bist, darfst du dir jetzt etwas wünschen und das bekommst du dann auch. Ein Geschenk.“  
„Geschenk?“  
„Ja, du sagst was du haben möchtest und wenn ich kann, dann schenke ich es dir.“  
Siran überlegte nun länger, beobachtete Moony dabei wie er sich gurrend von Severus kraulen ließ. Eindeutig beruhigte das anwesende Rudel Remus mehr, als es jeder Trank hätte tun können.  
„Haustier“ verkündete Siran dann:  
„Will ein Haustier. Wenn wir in Haus leben, dann Haustier.“  
Harry klappte der Mund auf, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet... aber wieso eigentlich nicht? Eine Schildkröte vielleicht, oder eine Katze, ein kleiner Hund... irgend so etwas.  
„Wir werden zusammen eines aussuchen“ lachte er fröhlich, gab Siran einen kurzen Kuss auf das Maul und dann auch ein großes Stück Salami.

Ende


End file.
